Little Emmett The Sequel
by I Am the Real Number Five
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Little Emmett. The shenanigans continue as Emmett continues on with his new life as a vampire. Drama, romance, humour, its all here!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, everybody, it's finally here, and the wait is over. Not only that, but I'm using my new laptop! Yay! I love it soo much. Thankyou Daddy : )**

**I'm back from America/ Canada, and I had such a great time I miss it soo much, along with my family. Once a year just isn't enough... sorry, I'm babbling. Anyway, here it is! Drum roll please...**

**POVS:- Emmett's, Alice's,**

Little Emmett- The Sequel

_Emmett's POV_

"Esme, are you sure this is a good idea?" Bella said, frowning. Edward wrapped his arm tightly around her, then sighed.

"Bella, don't fret," I laughed. "A family trip to Isle Esme will not be _too_ dangerous." I chuckled with silent laughter and that thought. Bella has always been the worry wart if the family...

The whole family was gathered in the dining room, sitting at the huge wooden table. We had been discussing a yearly family trip for nearly 2 weeks now. Alice sat bouncing in her seat, obviously excited by what we were talking about. I rolled my eyesv at her, once I caught her gaze. She stuck her tongue out at me, and I laughed. Rosalie squeezed my hand tightly from under the table, and I squeezed back.

"Oh believe me, what has happened in the past 10 years hasn't exactly been... normal." Bella snapped, her lips tugging up at the corners.

I suppose she was right. Ever since I had become a vampire 10 years ago, and we had moved back to Forks, everything had been... odd.

And everything got blamed on me.

First, I got arrested for carrying too much alchol in my car. It wasn't that much... Only 30 bottles of wine, 9 bottles of Vodka, and 55 bottles of beer... Okay, maybe that is alot. But I couldn't consume it anyway! Too bad Edward told me that _after_ I had done it... Bastard. I heard him laughing, and glared at him.

Hmm... What else had happened... Oh! Rosalie and I had accidently knocked down the barn on Oak street. It wasn't even my fault! Rose was the one who pushed me against the wall! Esme and Carlisle were not happy at all by that. They recieved a stern call from the residence pf that house... The Newtons. I let out a hysterical laugh, and everybody became silent.

"Nothing," I waved them, off, and they continued to plan.

It felt so good to be home, in foresty, bushy, green Forks. That was the best thing. Mobile gets boring after being there for so long.

The past couple of years had been fun. Rosalie and I are now in our final year at Forks high school. Again. Or again for her anyway. We had recieved countless visits from Renesmee and Jacob, who are happy and well. Even the Denalis had come. Bella was not happy about Tanya's countless flirting with our very own Eddie. I chuckled again. Silly Bella... Our little jealous vampires.

I suppose I shouldn't talk.

Latley, alot of men had been asking Rosalie out. And I mean alot. Once or twice I had punched them out, and Esme got a very angry call from Mr Green... Well the dudes deserved it! They were practically taking her clothes off! One had a broken nose, broken jaw, broken cheek bone. Luckily I had thought of not punching them too hard, seeing I could have shattered there weak skulls into a million pieces.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave tomorrow." Esme declared, breaking me out of my trance.

"Cool. What's Isle Esme like?" I asked. I had never actually been there. It kinda amazed me, seeing Esme and Carlisle had been there 3 times, and Edward and Bella 5.

"The most beautiful place you have ever seen," Bella grinned. She exchanged a long look with Edward, then they started giggling.

"What—Actually, I don't want to know." I said. Ew, Edward and Bella, my brother and sister... That sounds gross. "Oh, and Bella. 'The most beautiful place in the world' doesn't exactly narrow it down."

Roslalie slapped me on the back of the head, and I swiveled around to face her directly. What the hell?

I shrugged it off, and turned back to the family. I noticed Carlisle and Esme had already gone upstairs, probably to pack. I pulled myself up, and then pulled Rose up after me. She smiled.

"We're going to go pack." I said, heading for the stairs.

Jasper laughed. "Right... Pack." He winked at me, before I flashed him the finger. He disappeared behind the wall, and I began sprinting up the stairs.

"Oh! Em, Rose! You want help packing!?" Alice yelled, from the bottom of the stairs.

Rose and I looked at each other, with worried glances. "No!"

I heard Alice grunt, then sigh in annoyance.

"We'll be here for awhile if we let her." Rosalie laughed. By now, she was speeding round the room, like a whirl wind. A really _hot_ whirl wind.

I followed suit, running round the room very, very fast, gathering clothes as I went.

_Alice's POV_

Oh. My .God.

We are going to Isle Esme! In 14 hours! This is going to be soo fun!

And the best part is, I get to pick out the bathing suits; And, by strict orders from Esme, Bathing suits _only._ I was pretty annoyed at that, but I'm cool now.

Of course I had already packed them, like 13 hours 45 minute ago. Yes I'm keeping count. That's just how hyped I am.

Now I was standing in the middle of our room, making out with Jaz.

"Are. You sure. You. Have. Everything?" I said between lip locks.

He smiled. And kissed me again before speaking. "Ali, relax. We have like, 16 hours left."

I leaned back, and swang my legs around his waist. "Hello? 14?"

He laughed, and kissed my neck. "Oh, well how did I get that so wrong?"

I rolled my eyes, and stuck my tongue out at him. "Nobody likes a smart ass. Actually on 2nd thoughts, maybe I do."

I looked at him, clearly hinting. He got the message, and let out a loud laugh.

"God I love you." He whispered seductivley in my right ear.

"Right back at you, honey." I said. That's when I questioned myself... Have I got everything I need for this kinda not honeymoon? Hmm... Jasper likes it when I—

"Alice, don't worry that spiky little head! Everything will work out for the best!" He said. By this time, we were sitting on the bed. I was in his lap, with my arms tightly around his neck, never letting him go.

"It's not that, it's... Maya and Oliver." I said.

Maya and Oliver were twins from Saskatchewan in Canada. They are visiting staight after Isle Esme. That's why we are only spending a month there. Otherwise we would have been there alot longer. **(A/N: More on them later ;)**

"What's up with them?" Jasper asked. I randomly glanced at the clock. 12:36.

"Well... I don't know. I'm just curious about them, that's all. We've known them for over 20 years, but still. You can't trust everyone, you know?" I replied. He looked at me skeptically.

"I guess your right." He said, looking away. I pulled his face to mine, and we began where we left off.

**Rosalie's POV**

I guided Emmett out the door, and too Carlisle's Mercedes.He was carrying my 3 suit cases, and his 1. Alice insisted I bring a spare of everything. I wasn't sure why. I must ask Edward about that...

"See you at the airport Rose!" Alice shrilled, and kissed my cheek. She was riding with Bella and Edward, and Em and I were going with C and E. I giggled at Emmett's names for our 'parents'.

I climbed into the back seat, and sat beside Esme. She squeezed my hand reassuringly. "You excited?"

"Sure." I nodded. "It'll be fun, right?"

"Sure will. And who knows what shenanigans Emmett will get into." Esme sighed. We both sighed, as the car revved, and drove out of the drive way behind Alice and Jasper.

"So, C, what do we plan to do, at this mystery island?" Emmett asked.

"Mystery Island?" Esme asked. "It's only a mystery to you Em... And C?"

"Yup. You better believe it E." He put emphasis on the 'E' part. Esme laughed, and leaned forward in her seat to squeeze Emmett's shoulder. Or maybe to hit him in the head...

"Anyway, there's plenty to do. Swim, volley ball, numerous wild life dives and things..." Carlisle said.

I'll always remember when I went to Isle Esme before I met Em. I swam with the sea turtle so many times it's ridiculous. I loved them. Too bad they swam away from me...

"Ooo! Volleyball!" Emmett shrieked. God that was girly. I laughed at him, while C and E looked at him in surprise.

"Wow Em, you should have told me you were getting a sex change." I giggled. He turned around, and glared at me. I shrugged.

"You know I love you, girl or no girl." I said, and strained against the seat belt to lean forward. I kissed his cheek lightly.

"Hey guys!"

I looked around in surprise. Where did that little voice come from?

Everyone was looking around the car just like me.

"Hello? I'm talking to you people! Answer me!"

Huh? Was she in here somewhere...?

Esme looked at me in confusion. I shrugged.

Oh! She must have installed a speaker in the car.

"Alice? What the...?" I said. I leaned closer to the console in the middle.

"Hey Rosie! How are you!" She squealed. I heard Edward and Bella whispering in the back seat of the car.

"Um... Fine. Why did you install a speaker in C's car?" I asked.

"Glad the names catching on." Emmett laughed.

"Well... Spur of the moment thing. I dunno. It's fun!" She replied. That's so Alice.

"Alice, how did you do this with me being un - aware?" Carlisle asked. He still looked confused.

"Well, Carlisle, it's not like you spend that much time in your car, anway." Alice said, matter – of – factly.

"But, I take it to work everyday." Carlisle saidm raising his eye – brows in a very carlisle – ish way.

"I know people."

I stared at the radio, as if I was staring at Alice. "Never under estimate Alice, right?" I shrugged.

"Right."

I smacked my head to my fore – head. What would we do without Alice?

"Alice! Turn that darn thing off!" Edward scolded.

"Nope." Alice replied. I smiled at the little conversation going on in the other car.

"For the love of god! It's not necessary!"

"Yes, but it's fun."

"I don't see it."

"Well, you're a party pooper. Bella should know."

There was silence. Obviously Bella wasn't answering.

"EDWARD CULLEN! PUT THE MALLOT DOWN!" Alice shrieked.

I let out a laugh, as I saw Esme and Carlisle's eyes widen. Emmett was too busy shaking with laughter in the front seat.

"NO EDWARD! DON'T YOU DO SMASH THE RAD—"

Then the line went dead, with a crashing, let blurry sound. Kinda like the sound you here when the televison screens goes black and white with fuzz.

E rolled her eyes, and sunk back into her chair. I followed suit, still gigglling.

"I swear they were related in a past life." I said.

"Yeah." Emmett said, nodding. "They squabble just like siblings."

"Can you imagine poor Jasper and Bella? Must be like like World war 3 in that car right now." I said.

I looked out the window to my right, past Esme's head. I saw Alice's familair yellow porsch, and broke out in a fit of laughs. The windows were down, and Alice and Edward were slapping each other. Just like girls.

I think Edward had a sex change as well.

**Haha- That was fun to write. I had to do the part with the speaker. Too funny.**

**The jet lag is really getting to me. Over the period of 2 weeks, I had taken 7 planes. Yes 7. Let me explain:**

**Australia- Los Angeles.**

**Los Angeles- Chicago.**

**Chicago - Philadelphia.**

**Phildaelphia- Toronto, Canada.**

**Toronto- Vancouver.**

**Vancouver- Los Angeles.**

**Los Angeles- Australia.**

**See what I ment? I'm tired now... But so worth it!**

**Pleeeeeeease review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Well here's the 2****nd**** chapter. I hope you all loved the last chap. I sure did :p**

**Oh, and hey guys. You'll never believe it. Little Emmett, got nominated for a 'Moonlight' Award. OMG! Best humour!! Im so pumped! Sooo please vote. The website is themoonlightawards(.)yolasite(.)com/ Voting starts August 18-September 1. Once again, OMG!**

**POVS- Rosalie, Edward, Emmett**

Rosalie's POV

I stumbled (Well not technically, but it sure felt like it) of the plane, with my arm securely around Emmett waist. He kissed my forehead, before we all walked to the dock, ready to get on our boat. Half an hour boat ride... Great. Sea spray. Wind. Eh.

Our taxi pulled up on the side of the road, and I climbed out, still gripping onto Emmett's waist. The boat came into view, and I smiled. I cannot wait to get onto this island.

Emmett threw our suitcases into the rear of the boat, and I winced. Alice is gonna be pissed... I shrugged it off, ans stepped into the boat steadily. I spotted Carlisle and Esme walking behind us, then _placing_ their suitcases into the boat. I sighed, but not of annoyance.

Emmet wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and started up the engine. The boat roared, and sped out into the night, towards the black night.

We reached the island within the hour; Thankgod. My hair was like straw now. Yuck! I followed Esme and Carlisle through the over growth, with Emmett on my heels, holding my hand despite having to carry 5 Bags. I grinned at our close contact.

Carlisle pulled the palm tree leaf aside, making the beautiful island visible.

It was exactly how I remembered it. Beautiful cool colors, mainly white, with the occasional shade of blue. And of course the green shades of the leaves. Carlisle opened the door, and we stepped into the house. I heard the boat pull up behind us, and began walking to our room at the back of the beach house.

All the furniture was modern; What Bella called 'Typical Cullen home'. I laughed.

I pushed the door open in front of me, and walked into the huge room.

The bed in the middle of the room was a white bed spread, with netting around the edges. There were to tables on either side, all white. The wardrobe was huge. Obviously Alice's doing. Paintings hung around the room, all Picasso no doubt.

I heard the rest of the family enter the house, and walked to their rooms. I totally ignored them, and walked over to Emmett. He had the suitcases, after all. It was getting pretty late, but I guess it wouldn't take long to quickly un – pack, so in the morning I'll have easy access to the clothes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and smiled. I tilted my head a little bit, and just spent some time looking into his eyes. His golden, beautiful eyes, with the ruffled curly hair lacing his lashed like a curtain over a window.

"We should probably un – pack—"

It was too late before my lips were to his, and I couldn't think straight anymore.

_Edward's POV_

I kissed Bella one last time, before rolling over onto my side. She frowned, and used her shield to show me what she was thinking.

We were kissing again.

"Bella," I whined, then looked into her golden eyes. "Not that I don't love kissing you, but we really should be getting up. It's nearly 8."

She groaned, and swung her legs over the side of the massive bed. "Okay... If you say so."

I laughed at her, and climbed off the bed. I remained shirtless, and followed Bella out to the lounge room. She was wearing sweats, and a blue tank top. It was sort of hot here, so she was smart to do it.

I rubbed the back of my head, and felt the hair sticking out in all directions on the back of my head. I was going Alice style today. I chuckled.

"Good Morning Edward, Bella." Esme nodded to us, from the couch. "How are you both?"

Carlisle smiled from beside her, and nodded.

"Um... Great thanks." I replied.

"I'm good Esme, thankyou." Bella smiled. Ah my Bella. Always polite... "Where's Alice and Jaz?"

"Right here." Alice appeared from behind me, Jasper on her heels. I looked over to where they came from. Playing cards sat sprawled all over the table.

"Hello Jasper, Alice." I said pleasantly.

"Hey Edward." Alice said. "Hey Bella."

Bella and I grinned, and turned to each other. Only one couple was missing...

"Where's Rosalie and Emmett?" Bella asked. I looked around.

"Oh," I looked at their empty door, and sighed. I was having trouble ignoring those disgusting thoughts... Everybody shivered involuntarily.

"I miss the days where Emmett was 5 and not totally obsessed with Rosalie's body," I cringed. I miss the days...

"Ditto." Alice said.

"Um... I'm gonna go put a shirt on. Who wants to get the love birds?" I teased.

The room was empty within the second, except for Esme. She looked up at me with worried eyes, and sighed.

"It has to be done." She said, then pulled herself up but the edge of the arm chair. I chuckled, although I did feel some sympathy for my poor Mother. She was going to see some bad things...

I walked back to our room, and grabbed my suit case. We never un – packed last night; Due to Bella. I dug through my suitcase, searching a a good shirt to wear. I pulled out a white button up, and put it on. I looked around the room, to find Bella already fully dressed.

She was wearing a yellow sundress, that went up to her mid thigh. The neck line was perfect, not showing too much all too little. Her white bikini top was showing around the edges, and my eyes trailed up her body. Her beautiful chestnut hair hung loosley down her back, nearly to her waist.

"Come on Edward," She laughed, and grabbed my hand. She pulled me out of the room, still giggling.

"So, I'm guessing, we're swimming?" I asked, eyeing everyone over. They were in the bathers. The girls, in bikinis, the guys board shorts and light t-shirts.

"Yes, yes we are. How'd you guess?" Jasper said, then rolled his eyes.

Alice threw me a handful of black felt, and I spread it out in front of me.

She had thrown me speedos.

I gawked at the tiny swim suit, my eyes wide. "Alice... I... What..."

"Edward, relax. Your board shorts are in your suitcase." Alice rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. I let out a sigh of relief, and grinned at Bella. She smiled back, as I turned my back on her, and walked to my room.

_I would have loved to see Bella's face if Edward wore that speedo..._ Jasper thought. I sighed, as I pulled on my black board shorts.

I walked back outside, to find the family gone. I looked around in confusion, then saw them out in the distance, walking across the beach. I laughed, and ran after them.

_Emmett's POV_

"I'm going to beat you Eddie!" I yelled, and dove head first into the water. I got a mouthful of water, but I didn't care.

I resurfaced, choking. Edward and Jasper laughed insanley. I glared at them, then dived back under again. I swam to Jasper, and yanked his legs under the water. I heard him yell, and splash, before coming under the water with me.

"You sonofabitch!" Jasper yelled, when we both came up out of the water. "What the hell, man!"

I laughed at him so hard, I nearly split in 2. His curly hair was plastered to his face, like a blonde cap. His curls drooped down to his mouth, that's how long they were.

Edward was holding his sides laughing beside me, at the new state of our brother.

"That's... for all... the... sex jokes!" I said through laughs. "Suck on _that_!"

Jasper huffed, and, before I knew it, he was charging for me. I quickly stepped out of the way, leaving him running... Straight into Edward.

"AHAHA!" I laughed at them, both squabbling under the water, struggerling to get up out of the heavy water. "You guys suck!"

I felt someone sling themselves on my back; As in legs around my waist, hands around my shoulders. It could only be one person.

Alice.

"Ali!" I said, spinning around in circles. She giggled adorably; In a cute kid kinda way.

"EMMETT LOOK OUT!" She yelled. I stopped spinning, looked where she was pointing.

Shit.

Edward and Jasper, were charging at me. Again.

The hit me like a ton of bricks.

Alice nor I had time to move out of the way, so we were both screwed. I fell backwards into the water, Alice landing under my back. I hope I haven't squashed her.

I stood up, Alice no longer on my back.

"Oh shit. Alice, where are you?" I said, looking around me. I looked to Jasper, but he shrugged.

I spotted a little person behind Edward and Jasper, and had to hold in my laugh. She held her finer over her lips, telling me to shut up. I did.

She suddenly grabbed their ankles, and pulled. Before I could even blink, they were upside down, and I couldn't breath.

"What the f—" Jasper shrieked. His hair was now hanging from his head. Edward 's head was dipping in the water, and he was swinging. I was on the floor laughing my head off, at little Alice Cullen holding 2 fully grown men by the ankles.

"ALICE CULLEN! PUT THOSE BOYS DOWN!" Esme said. I could hear the humour in her voice. I turned around, to see the girls and Carlisle, looking at the 4 of us with shock... and laughter.

Alice shrugged, and dropped them into the water, head first. The sound of their bodies hitting the water, was hilarious. The stood up and groaned, before walking to their wives.

"What the hell happened here?" Bella asked.

"Um... We had a bit of a battle going on." I laughed. "First I charged at Jasper, then he charged at me, missed, and hit Eddie. Then, Alice jumped on my back, and told me Edward and Jaz were charging at us. They ran, and hit us both of our feet. So then, Alice grabbed then by the ankles, and that's when you arrived."

They all nodded, with smiles on their faces.

"So that's how it went down."

"Umm.. Or right." Rosalie said, walking over to me. I hugged her close, and she cringed away. I was hurt.

"What?" I asked.

"You're wet."

I laughed, then stepped away. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well... Who cares, cause your about to get more wet!"

I picked her up by the waist, and threw her nearly 4 metres into the air. Everyone watched her rise and fall, laughing.

I began to run, before she even surfaced.

"EMMETT FRICKEN CULLEN! GET THAT VAMPIRE BUTT BACK HERE NOW!" Rosalie screamed. I ignored her, running faster down the beach.

After I had escaped, got caught again, then escaped once more, we all returned to ther beach. We sat in a circle, wondering what to do now.

"Whoa, whoa. You mean, we have this whole island to ourselves, and we're just sitting here like beached whales?" I gawked. "Oh my god!"

They all laughed, then looked at me.

"Well... What do you want to do?" Carlisle asked.

I paused, then looked at them. "I hadn't thought that far."

"Great. How about... Volleyball?" Rose suggested.

I jumped up and down, clapping my hands.

Whoa.

"What the hell was that, Em?" Alice said. "That was a me moment!"

"Another sex change moment!" Rosalie giggled. "Well... Let's go!"

We all got up, and walked back toward's the house to get the net. Rose and I waited outside, and hugged each other tightly.

"So, babe... How ya been?" I asked.

She smiled up at me. "Um... Good."

"That's good. So, I was curious, what's Maya and Oliver like?" I asked.

She looked confused. "They're twins. Maya has long, dark blonde hair, and same with Oliver, exceot he had short hair. They're both my height, vampires of course. Hmm... Red eyes... Ugh, Maya is a very good friend if mine. Best friends for 40 years. Oliver is sort of stuck up, but that's just how is."

I nodded, taking all the information in. "Cool. Canadians, right?"

"Yeah."

"Um,guys, c'mon." Jasper said, walking past us. I grabbed Rosie's hand, and walke behind the family to the beach.

**Um... I wasn't very happy with the last part. Kinda boring, I thought. Or maybe it was all boring. Dunno. So set me straight. Review? So, dont forget to vote to make Little Emmett win the Moonlight humour award! (For website, see top of page.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey my peeps! **

**I am currently sitting in my bed, and 10:02pm, yes, you guessed it, writing little emmett (Cue cheering!). Just hours after posting chapter 2.**

**Now, I have a few concerns: 1. I don't feel the chaps have been that great. Or successful. **

**Pleeeeeeeease let me know what you think. If you cant review anymore, PM me. Pleease. Cause im not proud of them, and im not sure if you are.**

**But, heres the next chap. Sorry if this isnt up to scratch, but... I tried, right?**

**Povs:**

**Rosalie's pov**

"Oh! It's s on brother!" Jasper whooped, from the opposite side of the net. "Bring it!"

We had been playing this stupid game for at least an hour, and it was getting pretty old. And I mean really old. The teams were Myself, Jasper, Bella, and Carlisle against Emmett, Esme, Edward and Alice. We were winning, but still.

I walked to Bella, and slung my arm around her thin shoulders. "You bored?"

"You bet."

I laughed at her. She sounded soo miserably bored.

**A/N: Um, hey. So sorry didnt include the Volleyball. But it's reallt tough and write, and really boring. So... Yeah. **I'm** out!**

"You wanna ditch 'em?" I grinned. "Catch some sun?"

"Um, yeah but Rose, we can't 'catch' sun." She said, using the little quotation marks with her fingers. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Not literally, Bella, gosh." I scoffed. I pulled her by the hand towards the right side of the net, to make our escape. We ran silently behind a giant palm tree, then broke down laughing.

I never actually thought I'd ever get along with Bella. Never, not in a million years. But Renesmee seemed to have brought us together. I was glad. She's a great friend. Loyal, honest...

We were both in bikinis, which was convenient. Good to catch some raise.

I got down on my knees, and slowly eased back against the tree. My body was directly in the sun. Mmm... Perfect.

A girl can dream, right?

Bella did the same, and we both sighed. I was so content. If I plane crashed in front of me, I wouldn't notice.

"Hey Rosalie?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think we should have invited Alice? Or Esme?"

I looked at her, my eyes still closed. The warm feeling on my lids just felt to good to waste. "Bella," I sighed. "Just... No, no we shouldn't have."

Sometimes Bella's 'nice-ness' was just too much for me to bare. To the point of annoyance sometimes.

"You know what's interesting?" Bella asked, randomly.

"What?"

"When Emmett came home with us the first time, you wanted nothing to do with him, correct?"

"Right."

"I was just wondering, why is that?"

I grimaced. Should I tell her? She is the only one that will actually know. Except for Edward of course.

"Um... Well... Remember how that day we were hunting, and we smelt the blood, ran home, and waited?"

"Clear as a bell."

"Okay, because, I saw him that day. I was behind Carlisle. I saw the little boy drenched blood, with tears streaming down his little red cheeks. I saw his curls. His beautiful, adorable little curls, and I immediatly felt attached to the little guy." I sighed, then looked away. This was embarassing.

"But, that doesn't explain why you avoided him."

I nearly grunted, but held it in. No need to be rude Rosalie. "I did it, because, I knew if I got to close to him, that I would be a danger to him. A burden even. It'd be like, 'Look! There's Rosalie Hale, the girl who loved the little boy enough to change him into the immortal damned.' Does that sound right to you, Bella? I don't think so. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay. Sorry."

We were silent for a long period of time, till I heard faint talking.

"Hey! Rosalie and Bella are missing?!"

Emmett. Of course. Not the brightest crayon in the box.

"Oh, no shit Em!" I heard Alice squeal back. "What do you think we've been doing for the past half hour? Looking for a COW!"

I giggled. Oh my gosh Emmett...

"A cow would be nice right about now."

"AH!" Alice squealed in frustration.

"Hey Bella?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"How about we play a little trick on them?"

She grinned, and stood up. "Okay."

I thought for a second, then began explaining the plan.

EMMETT'S POV

"Alice! Didn't you see them?!" I shrieked.

"No! They're in the past now! I don't know where they went!" She snapped.

"Fudge-icles." I sighed. Haha. Fudge-icles...

"What the fire truck was that?" Alice laughed.

"COWABUNGA!"

I felt a light weight on my shoulders, so I jumped. "MONKEY ATTACK! ALI RUN!"

"HUMAN COCONUT, COMING DOWN!"

I felt someone's soft lips on my ear, and smiled. I knew who this was. "Rosie!"

"Hey Babe."

"Where'd you go?" I asked.

"Oh, Bells and I just soaked up some vites. No big." She shrugged, and climbed onto my shoulders. It's soo hard to concentrate when she's wearing a bikini.

Alice and Belly were walking side by side next to us, chatting and laughing. The sun was setting, flashing a beautiful ray of pink of purple across the sky.

"You could've of told me." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Emmeyy wemmy. You want me to kiss it better?" Rosalie cooed.

"That would be nice." I laughed.

She swang her head in front of mine, and kissed me, long and hard.

_Rosalie's POV_

"Esme, this colour would suit you so well." I said, handing Esme a small bottle of sky blue nail polish.

I ran the brush over index finger, painting it a electric green. Alice was painting hers red, and Bella light pink. The boys were spear fishing. Don't ask me why. We just decided to chill today. Yesterday we swam with the dolphins, so today was just a relax day.

"So Carlisle and I are going to go hunt tomorrow. You guys want to come?" Esme asked.

"Leaving the guys alone?" I screwed up my face, and raised my eye – brows. "Bad idea."

Everyone laughed, clearly agreeing with me.

"I know what we're going to do tomorrow! It's going to be fun!" Alice squealed. "The guys wil really get a taste of their medicine."

"Good. They really deserve that. Wait, what have they done?" Bella asked.

"You'll see." Alice frowned. I don't think I even want to know what they'll do next.

We all continued painting in silence for awhile. "We've been here 4 days right?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Right."

"And we're here for a week and a bit?" I asked.

"Yes." Esme said. They all narrowed their eyes at me in curiosity.

"Rose, what are you saying?" Bella asked. They were all confused, I could tell.

I looked down awkwardly. I wasn't sure I wanted to say.

"Rosalie spit it out." Alice said. I folded my arms, placing the brush on the Kleenex. They all did the same.

What I was going to say was, it seems, Emmett has had no time for me. Whenever we go into our rooms for the night, he is always thinking about something he won't tell me. I ask, but he just tells me to stop worrying. It's really scaring me. He's never acted like this before. He was Em! For goodness sake! He doesn't think things through!

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID, YOU DINGUS! YOU GOT THE SPEAR IN MY EYE!" We all heard Jasper yell. We all jumped up, and ran for the beach. Oh no. If Emmett did this...

"GET IT OUT!" Jasper yelled. I wonder if it hurt. Our eyes weren't as soft as a humans, but still kinda fragile.

I ran to Jasper, and looked at him. The spear was on an angle on the right side of his eyes. He was squinting. Alice and I were looking at each other, wondering what to do.

"Okay, Jasper, hold still." Alice cautioned. She took grip on the spear, and lightly tugged. I turned around, not really wanting to see this. I raised my eye – brows at Emmett, as to say If– this – was – you – you – are – in – serious – trouble.

"What?" He asked, holding up his hands.

"You know exactly what!" I said.

"That wasn't so bad. Good to know, though." I heard Jasper say from behind me. Alice giggled, an d then kissed him.

"You did this didn't you? I know Edward wouldn"t do that, and Carlilse wouldn't do that, so that leaves you!" I said, poking my finger into his chest.

"It was an accident, I swear." He said. Now the whole family was surrounding us. I closed my eyes, keeping myself from letting the anger explode.

"Okay. Jasper, as you okay?" I asked, turning around to him. He looked totally un – harmed!

"Fit as fiddle." Jasper said in his southern slur.

I turned to Emmett, who was smiling sweetly. His beautiful golden eyes shone in the sun light, while his skin was softly sparkling in the most beautiful way possible. His curls were slighty wet, but drying, and blowing lightly in the wind around his face. I felt like crying. That's how pretty he looked.

"Oh Emmett," I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him. Our lips moved together as if they were one. Everyone sounded confused in my change of mood. I pulled away, and grinned. "I love you."

"Ha. What brought that on?"

I scowled, looking at him. Where's my love you back?

"I love you more than you love me." He said.

My face sofened, and I kissed him again. I pulled my face away, and hugged him too me. I watched the sunset over his shoulder. Shots of pink weaved through the orange shades, looking like someone had tie died the sky. The blue water shone in the same tones.

"Let's go inside." I said, and we walked hand in hand into the house.

_Esme's POV_

I jumped off the bed, and walked to my wardrobe. I pulled a white tank top from my drawer, and pulled it over my head. I grabbed my denim skirt, and slipped in on. I decided to plait my hair today, and walked to the bathroom to find 2 elastics. After digging through my drawers, I found a pink one, and a white one. I shrugged, and began plaiting the left side of my head.

I felt some arms wind around my waist, and someones warm breath on my shoulder. I looked into the mirror to find my husband embracing me. "Hey Sweetheart."

He was already dressed, his blonde hair already in it's usual style. Just the way I liked it. "Goodmorning Esme."

I smiled at him, and tied off the elastic. I began on the other one, while he just waited on my shoulder. "What are you doing, Carlisle?" I asked playfully.

"Waiting."

"Waiting for what."

"For you to kiss me."

I laughed at him, and turned around. I waited for a bit for my busy hand to finish off the plait, and wound my arms around his neck. He moved my arms away, and cupped my face in his hand lightly. He ran his fingers under my hair line, and pulled my face to his. He pulled away too soon, when I heard Alice bouncing lightly down the hall. I looked disapointed, but my frown soon turned to a smile.

"Hey Esme, hey Carlisile." She grinned.

"Hey Ali." I waved at her.

"Hello, Alice."

"I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" She asked, leaning against the bed post.

"Nope. We were done." I said. I felt Carlisle's arms wind around my waist again.

"Okay. Well, we're going to go to the parrots. Just thought I should let you know, you know, before you hunt." She chirped happily.

"Yes, thankyou Alice. Have fun, you kids." Carlisle said.

"Oh, we will." Alice smiled, then disappeared behind the door.

**Hey Again. Sorry this was so short, but my laptop is going to die VERY VERY soon. Wouldnt want that. Now just a reminder about the Moonlight votes. Pleease vote when you can. **

**I just had to include that little Carlisle and Esme part in. It's cute, right?**

**Review, please,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I have only been receiving3 reviews per chap? What's going on? I can't improve if you guys don't contribute. Pleeeease review. I'd like it sooo much. And plus I love hearing from you guys. I'm begging here.**

**But otherwise, the reviews I have gotten have all been positive, in which I am grateful for. Am I screwing up the rep. Of Little Emmett? :s Hope not. Anyway, on a more positive note, here is chapter 4. Hope you like it.**

Bella's POV

"Who's a gorgeous little parrot?" I cooed, stroking the neck of the little green and blue parrot on my shoulder. He is really cute. The parrot squawked in appreciation, and I beamed at him. "You like that?"

Oh lord, I was talking to a parrot. Never good, seeing he can't talk back.

"Bella, are you talking to a parrot?" I heard Alice laugh, coming out of nowhere. I spun around, till I felt a hand on my shoulder. The parrot squawked, and flew away. I jumped, and spun around in circles, searching for the evil person that scared away my little friend. A parrot.

Alice little face appeared in front of me, and I nearly slapped her. "Alice!"

"Hey Bella."

She smiled sweetly at me, then kissed my cheek. I grunted, and lightly punched her shoulder. "You scared away my friend."

She beamed. "Um, Bella, in case you haven't noticed, we are surrounded by parrots."

I folded my arms, and glared at her. Sure she was right, sure she had a good point. But still! I gazed around at the bright green forest, individually looking at the different coloured parrots around me. "But I want that parrot."

Alice sighed. "Bella, it's only a parrot."

I shrugged, and walked beside Alice through the overgrowth. We were silent, till we heard Esme and Rosalie talking to someone.

"Aren't you gorgeous!" Rosalie shrieked.

"You are the most beautiful colour!" Esme exclaimed. I smiled.

"See, Alice! I'm not the only one talking to something that can't talk back!" I huffed, and walked towards Esme. She looked up at me, and smiled pleasantly.

"Hi Bella."

I smiled at her pleasant attitude, and lightly stroked the little red and orange parrot she as talking too. "Alice thinks I'm insane."

"Really? Why?" She asked.

"Because I was talking to a parrot. Ironic, isn't it?"

We both turned to Alice, who had a little blue parrot nestled against her neck. "A coochy, coochy coo!" She was patting the little guys head, and he closed his little black eyes.

We both laughed, just as Rosalie walked over to us, with a little light green parrot on her head. I burst out into hysteric laughter, at the sight.

This is actually the 2nd time we have visited the parrots. The last time, Esme went hunting with Carlisle, so she missed it. She loved the parrots.

I heard a faint rustling sound coming from a tree to my right, and I immediatly went into hunting mode. Esme, Alice and Rose set their parrots on a nearby branch, and did the same. Edward always said my hunting stance was unique; It always puzzled me.

I crouched lower to the ground, getting ready to punce just in case this was something bad.

"BLAH!"

Esme, Rose, Alice and me screamed, and ran for each other. The parrots madly flew away squawking, setting the forest into a rainbow of parrots in all colours. I screamed again, when I couldn't see anything. Rose loosened up next to me, and put her hands on her hips.

I had to admit I was confused. I smelt our scent all around, so it can't be someone we don't know. I looked to Rosalie, who was standing there, in her usual 'smart and sassy' way, with a slight grin on her perfect lips.

"You idiots." She muttered. I heard muffled laughter, then the 'intruder' stepped out of the bushes.

"EDWARD!" I yelped, as Jasper, Edward and Emmett slyly walked out of the shrubs. I ran to Edward, and threw myself at him, fastening my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck.

"Hey ,Love." He smiled his crooked smile, and hugged me to him. I nuzzled into the nape of his neck, taking in his sweet, honey and lilac scent.

I pulled away, oblivious to the other members of the family probably watching us. "That was mean."

He shook with laughter. "But funny."

"But mean."

"One way or another, I liked it." He said, rather smugly. I frowned at him, but didn't have time to complain; His lips were already to mine.

On the way back, I swang my arm dreamlessly from side to side, my other hand securely in Edwards.

"Hey Esme, where is Carlisle during all this?" I asked. Where had he gotten too? He was never around during the boys sheepish shenanigans.

"Being responsible." Esme put emphasis on the word, then broke down in giggles. Something about that made her laugh insanely...

I heard Rosalie and Emmett murmuring something to each other from behind us, and I shivered at the thought. Yuck. Couldn't they save their... eh... 'doings' till they get back to the house? Obviously not.

We made it back to the house quickly; Or at least by night fall. These days seem to go so fast. A bit too fast. We'd have to return home to a visit by Maya and Oliver.

"We're back, sweetheart!" Esme called, but in a whisper. We all knew Carlisle could clearly hear her easily, so we didn't question it.

"Welcome back." He grinned, then quickly pecked Esme on the cheek. I leaned in closer to Edward. "I assume you had fun?"

We all nodded.

Hmm. What to do now? It was too early to return to our bedrooms. I glanced at the clock abovethe stove. 6:30 . Okay. Hmm...

"How about we play a little game?" Emmett purred. He grinned at all of us, before running into his andRose's room to retrievesomething. I looked roundat all their faces. All rather nervous about what Emmett was going to find.

He came back out, with something behind his back. I looked sceptically at him; Oh lord, he had that look. That – I'm – going – to – torture – everyone look.

Normally I don't swear, but _shit._

He pulled it from behind his back, smiling idiotically. "TWISTER!"

We all sighed, then groaned. Oh crap. Crap, crap, crap...

"Emmett, no! You remember when we played this when you were 7? You tried to eat the spinner..." Esme sighed, recalling that day. I remember it so clearly...

"Gosh, E! That was like, 50 years ago."He scoffed. "I've changed."

I groaned. "Um, NO YOU HAVEN'T!" I spat, jokingly. He glared me.

"Come on, please? For me?" He said, putting on a fake pout. Oh jeez...

"Let's play!" Jasper blurted out. He covered his mouth within the same breath; Trying to take it back. I guess Em's mood was too much. We all looked at him in annoyance.

"That's it! We're playing!" He said, and began pulling open the lid to the ridiculous board game. I screwed my face, and pulled Edward down to the ground next to me. Hopefully I get to be the spinner...

As if on cue, Emmett said. "Who's going to be the boring spinner?!"

"I will!" Esme, Carlisle and myself blurted out at the same time.

Oh crap. This won't end well... "Alice, just tell us who's gonna do it!"

Alice focused for a second, then returned to her usual playful face. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle smiled at both of us, then got up to get the board.

"Wait! Em! There's 6 of us! Way too many!" I stuttered.

"Bella," He sighed, then looked at me. He rested a hand on mine. "There's never too many for twister!"

I moaned, then crossed my arms. Oh no, no, no, no...

"Okay, everyone, left foot, red." Carlisle said. I got up, and positioned my foot on the furthest red circle to the right. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward (Who was on my right), and Esme all did the same. I heard Carlisle spin it again.

"Right leg, yellow."

I sighed, as pulled my leg to the right. I was leaning against Edward, which I was pretty sure was against the rules, but oh well. My leg was nearly entwined with his anyway. I looked to my right; Esme was already somehow tangled with Emmett. Rosalie was entwined with Jasper, and Alice was on the other side of Edward, but was easily doing the splits. Lucky pixie.

"Okay... right hand, green." Carlisle said.

I leaned down over Edward's head, with was under my arm. It was like I was putting my arm around his neck and got stuck. Little Ali, my god. She was leaning easily over Esme's back, to the other side of the mat. Jasper was leaning over Rosalie. Ha ha. As for Emmett, well... He sucked.

"You guys ready? Right foot green."

Nooo! That was on the other side of Edward! Crap!

I pulled my leg over Edward's head, while he was bringing his leg to the green circle. I was sitting on his back now, quite comfortably. Rosalie held onto my shoulder, while Jaz held on to Rose's ankle. Alice, well... She was a genius at this game.

"Left leg, blue."

Oh jeez.

Rosalie put pressure on my shoulder, and I nearly toppled over. Edward grunted from under me. "Ouch! Bella!"

"Sorry Edward." I whispered. Everyone was still trying to shift around everyone- Unsuccesfully. More pressure on my shoulder, andnow my ankle. I looked down, to find Jasper resting on my calf.

"Jaz, what the hell!Get off!" I shrieked.

"Sorry Bella, can't."

I groaned, and grabbed onto Emmett's head. I pushed myself up with it's help. He yelped. "BELLA!"

"Sorry!"

"Bella! Get back down!" Rose exclaimed. I fell down over Edward, who luckily caught my fall. I was straddling his back, which was strange.

"I caaaan't—" I began, but it was too late.

We were all falling down, on top of each other. This was awkward...

I fell on Edward, of course; But I also fell on Esme. Rosalie, leaning on me, fell on me. The Emmett ended up under Rose, who was under Jasper. Alice was still standing up, quite securely. I groaned. I had Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper on top of me. Never thought I'd be in this position.

We were all moaning and groaning, while Carlisle and Alice watched us with smug grins. They actually high fived. God damn it...

"Oh my god, Edward, Esme, I'm so sorry." I said, trying to pull Rosalie and Emmett from my right side.

"It's ok—Ouch!" Esme said. I cringed. I probably killed them.

"Jasper, get off!" Rosalie huffed. I felt her breath on the back of my neck. Why couldn't we get up? She pushed him off of her; I heard it. Jasper hit the floor with a loud thump. Emmett got kicked by my leg. Oops.

"Bella, what the hell?!" He screamed.

"Sorry Emmett!" I screamed back.

I'd had enough. I stood up, throwing Emmett and Rosalie across the room. They yelled, and hit the wall with a loud thump. Oh crap. I'm in trouble...

Edward smiled at me, and stood up. He helped Esme get up after him, then we all stretched. There was no need, but I'm kind used to this kind of thing. I walked to the wall were Em and Rose were both moaning. Probably insults. They sat against the white wall, with their eyes closed. I killed them. Oh no.

I touched Emmett's hand, checking he hadn't passed out somehow.

I felt someone grab it; and jumped back. Or tried to jump back, before I got pulled down on top of Emmett. He shook with laughter under me, as I began to get up. I failed miserably. He was too strong.

I sat between his legs, my back to his chest. Edward was chuckling from the other side of the room, while I was held prisoner in Em's grasp. I tugged, and finally broke free, laughing. We all broke down in a fit of laughs.

"We're idiots!" I laughed, holding my stomach.

"Yeah, we are!" Everyone laughed.

The laughter died down, and we all became silent.

"Another game?" Emmett said, holding up the spinner board hopefully.

"NO!" We all yelled.

Hours later, we found ourselves all gathered on the couch, talking about our day. Yeah, it was 3:30, but who cares?

"We're just going to go play video games, right guys?" Emmett said, as all the boys stood up. Carlisle remained seated, being the mature adult. Esme hugged him closer to her.

"Okay. Bye baby." I said, kissing Emmett before he walked away to the other room. I blew him a kiss, but he seemed occupied.

This seemed suspicious.

I shrugged, and walked to the other lounge where Alice and Bella were sitting. They smiled at me, as if they have some evil idea.

"Hey, Bella, block our thoughts, please." Alice said. I raised my eye – brows at her, but did it.

"Did it."

I moved closer to them, and they moved our heads closer and closer.

"We've got a plan." Rose and Alice both whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Here I am again. Beginning to write AGAIN!** **Reviews are better I guess. I'd just like to thank SHORTYALICE (I hope i got that write) for reviewing when I thought all hope was lost. Thankyou!**

**Well, here's chapter 5. Wow, for Isle Esme? Only 5 chaps! Even I'm surprised. Lol.**

_Rosalie's POV_

"Okay girls, you ready? Phase one, beginning." Alice whispered. Bella and I nodded, and looked out from the deck at the guys 'sunbaking' (rather sparkiling) on the beach outside. Who knows what there doing there.

I looked down at my bikini; Blood red, under a light white sundress. Ah. Perfect colors together. White, you can see through, and red is just sexy.

Alice and Bella were dressed in nearly the same thing, just a different colored bikinis. Alice; Dark blue. Bella; Dark green. All white sundresses.

I was still recovering from my rejection (Which I got again, last night,) from Emmett. He keeps avoiding me, and it's really upsetting me. I just want to break down and cry. I normally the tough one...

We began walking down the beach, swaying our hips even more than usual. Our dresses were thin and went up to high thigh, only just below the bikini line. Perfect.

We all linked arms, and continued to walk confidently down to the beach. We passed the boys, sitting with their mouths hanging open. Ha ha. Phase one, nearly complete. But the worst part was, Esme and Carlisle were sitting with them. I shrugged it off, as we started to enter the water.

I pulled out my hair elastic, as did Bella. We began throwing our heads around, purposely making our hair swish around as the waves washed up and began making our dresses see – through.

I laughed, and grabbed Alice and Bella's wrists. We began jumping, and going around in a circle. I pictured us in slow motion, and transmitted it to Edward. I heard a moan, and grinned.

I let go of their hands, and began splashing them. They followed suit, aka, following my lead. We splashed the water on us, then triumphantly ripped off out sundress, revealing our bikinis.

He he.

I decided to climb onto Bella's shoulders, for Emmett's sake. She agreed, and hoisted me up. I waved my arms around...This is fun.

We decided we should stop now; Before the boys faint.

I giggled, and climbed now from Bella shoulders. We were dripping wet, but, oh well. We linked arms again, and began strutting out of the water, and past the boys surprised (And hypnotised) faces.

_Emmett's POV_

Oh. My. Fricken. God.

What just happened? It's like 3 angels just fell from the sky,and began swimming around on our beach. So beautifully hot...

Esme sat next to me, looking like she was about to gag. She ran of after the girls, asking numerous questions such as 'Why?' and 'What in the world was that?'. But we were still absolutely hypnotised.

I don't know how long we were silent, staring ahead at where the girls had once been. But it was long time. Why did they just do that? Was it an accident? Did they mean to stun us?

I moved to my side, still staring forward. I lightly poked Edward's shoulder. He continued to stare, just like me. I poked him harder this time, and he nearly fell off his deck chair.

This calls for serious measures.

I broke out of my trance, and slapped myself. Hard. I grabbed my cheek, and shook my head from side to side. Okay, I was out of my trance. But in so much pain!

I turned back to Edward, and slapped his cheek, just like mine. He jumped, and fell off his chair. I howled with laughter, while Edward climbed back onto his chair, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What was that?" He asked, surprised.

I put a hand on his shoulder, and grinned. "Dude, that was our wives!"

Edward smiled, and slapped me in the head. I fell off my chair, onto my stomach. I landed flat on my face. Ouch. I got rubbing my nose, although it didn't hurt that much. I got up, and lent on the side of my chair.

"What the hell was that for?!" I snapped.

"For slapping me across the face!" He replied, in the same tone as mine. I screwed up my face, and sat back up on my chair. I put my hand behind my head, and sighed.

"Why did they do that?" I asked him.

"I seriously don't know." He said. "I don't think I want to know."

Oh. Oh! It's because I suggested to play Twister. They hated that so much. Yeah. That's it I bet. "You think?"

"Well, you did that. Not me or Jasper..." He trailed off, and looked at Jasper still staring forward form. Eddie and I cracked up laughing, that we'd forgotten him. I bent over Edward, and flicked Jaz's nose. He started flailing and screaming, then glared at us for a second.

"How long was I..." He asked.

"Um..." I looked down at my water proof watch. "Twelve minutes. Ha!"

"Why—"

"We were just discussing that. You seriously didn't hear?" Edward scoffed.

"No, no I didn't." Jasper snapped back.

Oh! Got it! Oh my god! It's cause of the stupid parrot scare! Oh lord. Not that.

"You, think Em?" Eddie said, out of the blue. I nodded.

"What—" Jasper began.

"Shhh I'm thinking." I said, waving my hand in front of his face. "This is so stupid."

Edward nodded along with me. "Sooo dumb."

"Um, guys—"

"Shhhh!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NOT THIS AGAIN?! TELL MEEEE!" Jasper said, making me jump high in my chair.

"Oops. My bad. I think it's 'cause of the Parrot thing." I filled him in. He nodded along with me. We have to do something before they do this again!

"We can't trick them. Then they'll do it again!" Edward said, ruling out my idea.

"We'll just have to let them do it then." Jasper sighed. We all nodded, clearly defeated.

_Esme's POV_

Um... What just occurred? One minute, I was sunbathing, next, Rosalie, Bella, and Alice were prancing around the beach in bikinis as if they had jumped out of a pornography movie.

I walked through the house, searching for my husband. I find him in the living room, cleaning up Emmett's mess from the other day. Let's just say an innocent game of cards went very wrong.

"Hey honey." I said, and lightly pecked his lips. He grinned at me, but looked startled but my disgusted expression. He lifted up the coffee table, and sat it back upright.

"Hello, Esme. How are you?" He said. His eyes were a beautiful honey gold.

"Eh... Good, I guess."

He picked up the pieces of a broken lamp, and I bent down with the dust pan I found next the couch. I rubbed his back, then hugged him too me. He smelt of a sweet honey, just like his eyes.

"Esme, is something wrong?" He asked, alarm in his voice.

"No, no. I'm just slightly disturbed." I said, and looked down at the carpet. He laughed, and came inches from my face.

"And why is that?" I could feel his cool breath on my lips, and smiled.

"Because I just saw our daughters acting like strippers on the beach."

He cringed, and moved away from me. It was if he smelt something bad. Maybe he was having a fit. Wait, vampires can't have fits.

"That _is_ disturbing. You poor thing." He smiled. I love him so much... He's so caring.

"Yeah, it was. The guys liked it though." I said, hopefully.

"Of course they did." He rolled his eyes, then bent down to pick up the cards. I bent down next to him, and began picking them up too. Whenever I touched his hand, I grinned.

Why did Emmett do this? Why? He's really a... Special kid. Gifted, smart... Okay I was getting ahead of myself. I laughed, and Carlisle looked up at me in confusion.

"I'm just thinking how special Emmett is." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, I love him, but... He's an idiot." Carlisle laughed with me. We both sat on the ground, just chuckling to ourselves. The cards were all picked up, and now we were sitting in the middle of the living room.

"Um, guys, why are you in the middle of the living room?" Emmett asked, stepping into the house followed by Jasper and Edward. Carlisle and I burst out laughing, and fell on our backs. Emmett... He's a riot.

They all looked at each other, but I closed my eyes to laugh before I saw their reaction.

"Oh my gosh, the parents have gone wacko." Rosalie said, walking in with Alice and Bella. They all looked at each other, then started murmuring something I didn't catch.

I re-opened my eyes, and touched Carlisle's hand. He was still laughing, like me. We looked at each other, while rolling around on the floor.

"What is wrong with them? They're not having a vampire seizure or something right?" Bella said, in a worried tone. I tried to speak, but failed. "Wait, is there such a thing?"

"No, Bella, there isn't." Edward laughed.

I tried to stand up, but fell back down again. "We're... o..." Then I let out a hysterical laugh, and couldn't stop. Before I knew it, Edward was laughing too. He was on the floor, right next to me.

"Oh my god, they are all insane. Somebody help the poor people." Alice giggled. All I could hear was the loud sound of laughter and confusion.

Before I could think, Alice was in front of my face, holding my face still. She looked into my eyes, and frowned. "ESME! STOP! WHAT HAPPENED?"

"EMMETT... HE... I... WHA!" I screamed, practically laughing.

"EMMETT? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Alice shrieked at Em, right in his face. He looked scared.

This was getting ridiculous.

I looked at Carlisle, and giggled. He looked so funny. I stopped laughing, only to start giggling, which erupted into laughs again.

Before I knew it, I was pinned down on the ground by my wrists. It was Rosalie. I looked over at Carlisle, who was pinned down by Alice. Then, Edward, Jasper.

"Esme, get a hold of yourself. Don't make me slap you." She cautioned. I actually considered that. She looked scary.

"I... can't!" I laughed.

"Esme, what's so funny?!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Carlisle and I... were talking... about... how special and gifted... Emmett is... and then, he... walked in... and was an idiot!" I cackled like a witch.

Rose looked away, then giggled. "That is pretty funny," She shook her head, as if to break out of her trance. "Back to the point. Stop laughing!"

"I wish it was that easy..." I laughed.

"You just stopped."

"Oh!" I laughed, and tried to move. "Rose, get off me."

"Oh, sorry." She said, and smiled.

I got up, and moved to Carlisle and Edward. They had both stopped laughing, but still grinned.

"Now, are you three stable?" Rosalie said. She sounded like a police officer.

"I think so..." We all said, then giggled.

"What was so funny, anyway?" Emmett asked. "Was it my good looks, and charm?"

I nearly burst out laughing, till Rose's hand flew to my face. She was holding my mouth shut, but muffled laughs escaped.

"This calls for constant measures..." She looked around, then slapped my face. I howled with pain, and held my cheek.

"Well that shut her up."

I heard more slapping sounds, and cringed. That hurt. "I've never laughed like that... That was strange."

"It was. I've never seen that happen! Not when you were my sister, my aunt, then my mother..." Edward said, stunned.

He was right. That was strange. See, I could blame it on hormones, but I can't. Shame, really. Even Carlisle never does that. He never has. I guess Em has just enlightened our lives, so we can laugh like that. Anyway, laughing is healthy, right? Vampires might be different though...

"We have like, 2 more days here. Let's live it up!" Emmett whooped. I smiled at him.

"And how do we do that?" Bella asked.

"Um... PARTY?!" Emmett yelled. He picked up the lounge, and threw it across the room. Carlisle grabbed it just in time, and glared at Emmett. I started giggling again, till I got a murderous glare from Rosalie.

"Oh Emmett..." I walked over to him, and pulled him into a hug. He laughed, but seemed confused. "What would we do without you?"

"Esme, you would die, then cry yourself to sleep every night." He laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart" I laughed back. I squeezed him one last time, then walked over to Carlisle. I pecked his cheek, and he smiled.

I looked over at the clock. 5:35. Hmm... Okay. What to do? I don't have any work, it's too early to bail to bed.

"I'm bored." Emmett huffed randomly.

"Ditto." Jasper said.

Silence. More silence. Oh dear. What a productive family we are.

"Let play TWISTER!" Emmett blurted out. We all ran to him, and pushed him over.

**Um, sorry, that was short and kinda bad. Or I think so. Pleeease review. I'm going through some stuff right now, and need support. Please, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody. So, I hope you've liked the chapters. I think they've been or right, I guess. But, I'd like some feedback on what you think. It means ALOT to me. I'm not sure which one is better so far, the sequel, or the original. But this one's just begun...**

**So here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

_Rosalie's POV_

Today we were (sadly) leaving. I really didn't want to. This was one of my favourite places to visit. I think it would be pretty awesome to live here. The thought intrigued me, as I lay in my pajamas, in the cold bed. Emmett was on the computer doing god knows what. I really want him in here with me. The distance was really annoying me. I'm still really confused about that. It angered me a little bit. Edward and Jasper knew, but I didn't! Ah! Damn secrets. What are they planning? A stake-out? A break-in? I don't want to know. Okay, maybe I do.

The past 2 days, we had been doing... Not much. Gosh. Just chilling out I guess. Swimming, playing board games, Twister, parrots, bush walking... I think that's about it. But it's been pretty fun. I actually went hunting yesterday with Alice, Bella, and Edward. It felt good to be filled and energized. Refreshing, even. I liked the feeling, although I hate this life. So much.

I threw the white, light sheet off me, and stood up. I straightened out my shirt, and fixed up my shorts. I pulled the hair tie roughly out of my blonde hair, letting my hair fall all over my shoulders. I fluffed it out, as I walked to my dresser. I pulled out my favourite jeans, and slipped them on. I grabbed out a white singlet, and chucked it on over my white bra. There we go. I look decent today. Now just for my favourite leather jacket, and I'm ready to leave for the airport.

This time I walked to the bathroom, and put some blush on my face. A little eye – liner, then I headed out to the living room.

"Good morning, Rosalie. Are you ready to go?" Carlisle greeted me from the couch closest to the window. Esme was sitting next to him, with her hand on his arm.

"Sadly, yes." I sighed, and plonked down on the couch next to him. Jasper and Bella strode in, looking a little bit suspicious. I eyed them, but they ignored me.

Alice walked out from behind them, with 3 suitcases. She was giggling insanely, and I wasn't sure why. It confused me. Alot.

"Hey Rosalie!" Alice squealed happily. She waved at me, after resting the bags against the wall. "How are you this morning?!"

"Um, great. How about you?" I asked. I put on a fake smile, then looked on the ground. The white carpet was rather dusty. Or maybe that was just the fine, Egyptian cotton—

"I'm so excited!" She interrupted me, grinning like a little kid in a candy store.

"Why?" I asked. "Because _we're going home?"_ I asked skeptically.

"Of course not!"

"Then why?"

"No reason."

I sighed in annoyance. Why was I in this bad mood? Maybe it was the fact that Em was being so secretive. Or avoiding me. Or that the fact that it seems that everyone knows about this except for me. But I shouldn't show what I'm feeling. I don't want him to be even _more _secretive. No way.

"Rose, go and get your suitcase." Emmett shrugged, walking into the room. He had a strange look on his face; like he was wondering what was wrong with this picture. Maybe it was the fact that I wasn't talking. I nodded absentmindedly, and stalked off to my room.

I grabbed my pink suitcase from beside my bed, where I kept it. I stood it up, then wheeled it out to the living room. Everyone was already out there, with their suitcases. They were all looking at me, looking confused. What did I look like?

I decided I had to find out. I walked to the framed mirror on the little table near the entrance, and gasped at what I saw.

I looked distraught. Still beautiful, but distraught. Like I was about to start sobbing. If I was human, then I would look like someone who's taking too many drugs. Never good. Oh jeez.

I walked back out to the living room, after practically slamming down the mirror. I probably broke it, but who cares. I sure don't.

The family was looking at me with scared expressions. I know what they're thinking; Oh look, it's one of Rosalie's moods. Stear clear everyone. _I nearly snarled, but decided snarling at Esme wasn't the best idea. That isn't nice, even if I am in a sour mood._

"_Let's go." I growled. They all obeyed, and followed me out the door. I stomped angrily to the boat, and piled my stuff into it. I jumped swiftly into the back, and sat down, preparing for the stupid wind and sea spray. I noticed someone sat next to me, and I folded my arms over my chest._

"_Are you okay?" Emmett asked. His face was close to mine; really close. It was quite dazzling actually. Oh no, Bella talk._

"_... Y-yeah." I mumbled. _

"_That's a lie, and you know it." He murmured seductively. I sighed in annoyance. I stiffened, as he leaned into me._

_But my body had other ideas. Not being in contact with him lately, had made me weak. I couldn't help leaning in, and kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his huge shoulders, and fastened myself to him. He reacted in the same way._

_I heard the boat start, but I ignored it. I felt the wind in my loose hair, but ignored it. I was too busy kissing my hot husband. I heard loud coughs and splutters, like someone was telling us to stop. I looked over to my left, and saw Jasper grinning like the idiot he is. I felt so annoyed for making us stop._

"_Idiot," I mumbled, and slapped his blonde head. He lightly punched Em's shoulder, and I became stiff again. My bad mood was back._

"_Jasper, you retard! Now Rose is pissed again." Emmett hissed. Jasper chuckled, and I saw Alice cuddle up to his side. I grunted._

_When we get back to Forks, I'm going to be so annoyed. And Maya and Oliver will be there within the hour. Great. My friend, Maya, is going to have to cope with my sour mood. Poor thing. I felt Emmett's hand trail down my back, so I leaned forward. He sighed, and I thought I heard him growl at Jasper._

_Worst plane trips ever._

_First, I was sitting alone. No one, not even my husband wanted to sit with me. I probably would have ripped his head off. Stupid Emmett, ignoring me. Insensitive prick. Makes me so mad I want to strangle him. _

_Secondly, Alice came to talk to me, and I just sat there and listened to her rambling. Not even listening. _

_And thirdly, a flight attendant tried to chat me up. I remembered it as I sat in Carlisle's Mercedes, driving home._

-Flashback-

I crossed my arms over my chest, the leather straining over my stone body. I heard the quite murmurings of Edward and Bella, and the laughter of Jasper and Alice on my left. I sighed, and looked out the window at the deep blue of the ocean underneath us. The empty seat next to me looked like it should have been filled. But, I'm sort of glad it wasn't.

A chirpy flight attendant with a cart appeared next to me, fake smiling. Her blonde hair bobbed from the slight turbulence. "Would you like any tea or coffee, madame?"

I shook my head, then reminded myself not to yell at a innocent bystander. "No."

She smiled again, and proceeded down the aisle. I heard her repeat the same thing to Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett, and sighed when I heard my husband's voice.

Suddenly, a scrawny man appeared next to me. His hair was slicked back, and a chestnut sort of colour. His polished finger nails looked ridiculous on him. Even his rich man clothes looked wrong on his scrawny, mangy body.

"Hey beautiful." He slurred. "What's your name?" He grinned at me, and I stared at him in disgust. Was this really happening?

"Um... Rosalie." I murmured timidly.

"Very nice name, sugar." He answered back.

"Thankyou," I whispered. I stared forward, not really knowing what I was doing. Out of body experience, right here.

"So... The bathrooms vacant. Would you like to..." He suggested. He then touched my leg, and slowly got higher. I grabbed his hand, and he howled in pain. I silenced him with a glare, and practically threw him out of the seat. He stumbled, then crawled back to his seat. I heard Emmett growl, then laugh, from behind me.

"Excuse me, miss, is there a disturbance, here?" The same flight attendant asked me. She touched my shoulder, then smiled.

I shook my head. "No," I took a deep breath. "Just a half assed freak tried to get in my pants. No big." I shrugged, and the flight attendant's eyes widened.

"Would you like, eh, assistance?" The attendant asked me, a hint of generosity in her eyes. I could tell this job was important to her.

"No, no." I smiled at her. "I'm okay. I took care of the bastard."

We both looked back, at the man stroking his wrist. Wow. I must have really hurt him. "You go girl." The flight attendant laughed, leaning down next to me. We both giggled, and she walked off.

_I shook my head, and came back to earth. Somehow, I got out of the car. I was probably out of it when I got out. Oh well. My suitcase was sitting next to me, so I grabbed the handle, and followed the family to the front door of our house._

_Carlisle had the key in the door by the time I got there, and I walked into the familiar house. I sighed, but headed upstairs. I pushed the door open to my room, and stepped inside. _

_The room hadn't changed; still it's usual white tint, with the modern white furniture. It wasn't boring, but it was comforting._

_I heard Em come in behind me, and close the door. I turned to him, and he dumped his suitcase near the wardrobe. "Hey, gorgeous."_

_He didn't even come near me, just stood there. I felt the fury come up in my chest, and I nearly exploded. I swallowed loudly, and sat down on the bed. My vision slowly became red, and then I stood up, and clenched my teeth together. I balled my hands into fists._

"_Whoa, Rose, you okay?" He asked. He still didn't move._

"_What does it look like?!" I growled at him. He stepped back, and leant against the wall. He looked scared actually._

"_What's the problem?" He shrugged. He looked so bored, it made me even more angry._

"_Maybe, it's the fact that you never talk to me anymore?!" I snarled, and stomped downstairs. I didn't want to talk to him anymore. He was being a jerk. He followed me down the stairs, then I stopped at the two beautiful people in front of me._

_There stood Maya, in all her glory. She had the same shade coloured hair as me, just a lot darker. Like a mixture of honey and chocolate. She had a small, yet tough body, like the ones you see on the front cover of a men's magazine. She had obviously, the same skin as mine, and the golden eyes. _

_Her brother, Oliver, looked like the typical rich boy. His slicked back blonde hair was plastered to his head. His golden eyes stood out amongst his white skin, and his annoying tunic around his neck looked like a silk wrap. He was taller than Maya, about the same height as Edward. _

_Maya looked me up and down, then ran to me for a hug. "Roooooose!"_

_I forced a smile, and hugged her back. She held onto me for a good minute, then let me go, and Oliver moved in. He hugged me for only 10 seconds, then pulled back to greet Bella. _

_I think Maya sensed the tension in the room; of course the tension between Em and I, and the family. They heard our argument, and sensed something was wrong. But Oliver seemed oblivious, as usual. I didn't even hear their car come in. Or maybe they ran, who knows. I was too busy screaming at Emmett to notice._

"_It's wonderful to see you both," Carlisle grinned. "Please make yourself at home."_

_The twins nodded, and both crossed their arms._

"_So, Canadians, eh?" The jerk smiled. He sounded so arrogant. Idiot._

"_Actually, yes, and who are you?" Oliver asked in his annoying Canadian accent. He sounded a little stuck up._

"_Oh, sorry, this is our newest son, Emmett." Esme said._

"_Nice to meet you, Emmett." Maya said, hugging him. She looked him over, and developed a huge grin on her little face._

_Uh oh._

_Emmett remained oblivious. But I didn't care about him right now. I was too frustrated. But I was actually really scared. What happens if he's planning something, or he is contemplating something against me. What if? I'm kinda freaked out. More scared, then angry._

_And now slightly jealous._

"_So, how was your trip?" Maya asked. "Sorry we arrived so early. We could have waited another hour or two."_

"_Oh no, no. But it was absolutely fantastic. Thankyou." Esme said, her host mode coming out._

"_Good, good." Oliver nodded, and slid his hands in his pockets._

"_So," Emmett clapped his hands together. "Any special powers here?"_

_Maya laughed, and raised her hand. "You bet."_

_Em crossed his arms, then smiled. "Yeah, what?"_

"_I'm a shield."_

_I gasped. That never failed to surprise me. Everyone looked at me, puzzled to my reaction. I shrugged._

"_Like Bells, eh?" Emmett said._

"_Yes, quite. But Alice can't see me. Edward can't read my mind. It's actually a little different." Maya laughed. Why was she laughing?!_

_Emmett continued to nod, as I became more and more full of anger, jealousy, and... curiosity._

_**Well, well, well. Maya and Oliver revealed. Hoped u loved that guys. I sure loved writing that. So much fun. He he.**_

_**REVIEW!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! **

**I'd just like to say I'm soo happy with the reviews. In fact, more than happy. Thankyou so much! There was like, 22! YAY! Ah I'm so damn ecstatic. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Let me know if I might be skipping too fast, or moving to slow, or whatever. I love your feedback!**

**So, here it is...**

_Bella's POV_

"'Morning Maya." I said, and flashed her a smile. I walked down the stairs, and found Maya sitting on the couch, reading some fashion magazine. Vogue, or something. I guess she had no one to sleep with. Sad, that. Then where was her brother?

"Hey Bella!" Oliver said, walking out from the kitchen. Ah, found him. He was grinning like crazy at me, and seemed a little too excited for his own good. He surprised me when he walked over to me, and wrapped his skinny arm around my shoulders. I cringed, and tried to lean away, before a different arm pushed his away. It was Edward.

"Be civilised, Oliver." Maya shrugged, her eyes still on her magazine. Oliver ducked his head, as I leaned up and kissed Edward on the cheek.

"Sorry Maya." Oliver mumbled.

"Don't say sorry to me brother. You know what, forget it." Maya shook her head in annoyance, still staring at her magazine. Wow. Must be good.

Yesterday, we had gone hunting with the twins. They hadn't been hunting for a couple of weeks, and I was thirsty anyway. Then, at the unusually hour of 7:10pm, we headed off to bed. I'm sure Maya and Oliver must be disturbed.

But Rosalie and Emmett, they had nothing to worry about.

Rosalie, and Emmett, had been so distant lately. Normally they are always touching each other. Now, they hardly speak. What's going on? I don't want to ask. It's none of my business, unless the other family get involved. I was getting oddly curious. Maybe it's because I feel sorry for the normally happy couple. I think Maya had noticed this.

"Oh, my god, Maya! You are so... Dang! I can't see you!" Alice huffed, lightly bouncing down the stairs, and standing next to me. She kissed my cheek, then slid her hand around my waist.

"Sorry," Maya sighed. "It's not my fault."

"I know, I know. I'm just a little bit lost when I see you and Bella, talking, but your cut out like someone's just... cut you out. Really annoying you know? For me." Alice smiled.

Maya and Oliver laughed, and then both sighed. Emmett wondered in, followed by Jasper and Carlisle, then Esme. Someone's missing... Where is Rosalie?

"I was about to ask the same thing." Edward sighed, looking around the room, just like me.

I think I know where she is. "I think I know. I'll be back, okay?" I pulled out of Edward's hold, and grabbed my trench coat off the hook. Edward caught up to me, and held my hand.

"I want to come with you." He said, his eyes smouldering. I stuttered, then gave up and just shook my head. He sighed, and I heard him walk back into the living room. I took off into the light mist, as it started to rain. I sprinted through the overgrowth, and headed for Rosalie and Emmett's waterfall meadow.

And she thought I didn't know where it was.

Of course, Alice knew. She wasn't an idiot. She can see the future! Em always was so cute in wanting to keep it a secret, when we all knew exactly when it was. I chuckled, and pushed myself harder.

_Rosalie's POV_

I knelt uncomfortably on my knees, and tucked my arms around my waist. I lent my head on the soft, wet grass, then sighed.

Why was I here? I should be with Maya and Oliver. They were my best friends. I need to talk to them, ask them about their lives. I knew they wanted to do the same, but what would I say? Emmett, my husband, seems to hate me? That's not very positive.

This reminded me of my little break downs I used to have all those years ago. When I used to sob thinking about Emmett's future. He was only 10, 14, 15. What was I meant to do? I wish I had him here to hug me, and tell me it was okay.

I heard the light footsteps run closer and closer, and sighed. More like moaned, actually. Who was it? I really don't care. I actually hope it's not Emmett. Oh, who am I kidding? I want him here with me. I miss him. So much...

"Oh Rosalie..." I heard a light voice ask. Bella. I smelt her getting closer to me.

"I don't want to talk." I mumbled.

"You don't have too. I just needed to check on you." She whispered. I felt my hair dripping on to my forehead, dripping in my eyes. Who cares?

"Thankyou, Bella." I said. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have run off. How many times have I done this?"

"Don't worry about it. You needed the time alone, I understand."

I hugged myself tighter, then felt a light hand on my back. She was hushing me, until I realised I was sobbing.

"I... Bet... Emmett didn't even notice I was gone." I cried. I let out a pained sob, and heard Bella sigh sadly.

"I wish I didn't have to lie." She whispered. I cried some more, at that thought. I loved him so much; I don't care if he doesn't notice me. I miss him, I want him...

"We need to go back. I need to see his face." I mumbled.

"If you feel like it." Bella sighed. But something dawned on me... How does Bella know I was here?

We both got up, and I stumbled towards the forest edge. We walked through the cave arch, and began running towards home.

_Emmett's POV_

If I could, I would be pulling my hair out of my head.

Where is she? Why isn't she here, hugging me? I want her back... I miss her so much. I worry about her. What if she's in trouble? What if there are nomads in town—

"Emmett, calm she's fine." Edward said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Bella will bring her back safe. Don't worry."

"Edward, I worry." I growled. Come back... Now! NOW! I was staring at the door, counting on the time when Rose would walk through that white door. NOW!

"I'm sure she's fine, Emmett." Maya said. She had a grin on her face, which I thought was strange. Her voice was so calming, I was confused. Did she care? I'm not sure.

Everyone was standing up now, in a circle. Esme was freaking out. They had been gone for nearly an hour. I was even worse. I was even pacing now! My Rosie, where are you baby?

I heard the door unlock, and sprinted onto the porch. I heard Maya snicker from behind me, but ignored her. I bashed into what I hoped was Rosalie, and hugged her tight. I pressed her to me, and smelled her strawberry hair. Wait, her strawberry hair?!

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE NOT ROSALIE?!" I howled, jumping back inside. Everyone was giggling around me, as I said my sorrys to Bella. "Jeez, Bells, my bad. Thought you were her."

"It's okay Em." Bella laughed. "Thanks for the hug slash squeeze."

I laughed with the family, as Rosalie stomped upstairs. We exchanged a quick smile, which I enjoyed. I skipped upstairs after her, and closed the door behind me. I ran for her, and hugged her really, really close to me.

"Oh, I missed you Honey." I sighed, and smelt her... ah. Honey hair.

"So did I." We stayed silent for awhile, just happy to be close to each other.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." I heard Maya murmur, but I ignore it. I was too busy hugging Rose.

"I thought you got abducted, or attacked, or Bella ate you—" I stuttered.

"Why would Bella _eat_ me?" She scoffed, leaning back from me, so she could stare at me. I laughed at her expression, and lightly kissed her. She smiled, and moved back to the bed. She sat, while I stood in front of her, holding her hands.

"Why did you leave?" I asked her. It was utterly beyond me. Was she going through... vampire women's problems? Was there such a thing? I don't think so...

"I needed to be alone." She sighed, then looked down. Her beautiful dark golden eyes shimmered, in the most beautiful way possible. Her flawless skin was so pretty, her lips perfect in every way.

"Why?" I asked, staring into her soul.

"No reason."

"That's not a good enough reason, 'l' 'o' 'l'." I laughed. I love my new term.

"Why'd you say that?" She laughed. Her voice dropped, turning it into a sad drone. "And that's good reason enough."

I decided to let it rest, and kissed both of her hands. She grinned. "Okay."

We sat in silence, just smiling at each other. It was odd. But I truly loved it.

_Bella's POV_

"Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" Maya asked me, getting up, and then walking over to me. She tugged my hand outside, and I scowled at her. Why were we going outside?

"Why are we going outside?" I asked her. She looked back at me, and just smiled.

"I need a favour."

I shrugged, and followed her deep into the woods. We suddenly came to a stop, and she spun me around to face her. She had a strange grin on her face, and began talking.

"Okay, I'll make this quick. Before you came, it was just Edward's birthday." She explained. I scowled, confused. Hmm... "And I didn't get him a present. I want to get him one, but he'll read my mind, and know what it is. So I'll need you to block him. Understand?"

She smiled adorably at me, and I nodded. "Sure. What you going to get him?"

She looked so confused, like she had just lost her sight. "Um... Eh... Don't know."

I nodded, as we began sprinting through the woods. I put up my shield, as we approached the house. I smiled that I was in on this secret, as we walked into the house. Everyone, especially Em, looked at us in confusion. Maya had a huge grin on her face, as usual whenever Emmett was in the room. But, I trusted her. She wouldn't steal Emmett away from Rose. They were best friends. Like me and Alice.

I walked over to Emmett, who looked at me with a worried expression. I scowled at him, as he tugged on my hand towards the kitchen. I looked up at him. We stopped, and I leant on the table. "What's up, Em?"

He looked at me. "What's up with Rosalie?" He looked really worried, and I considered telling him. No, no. I can't. No way.

"Um... She just wanted help with some shoes she wanted to buy. No big." I lied. I looked around the room, trying to hide my lie. Em being Em, he'll never pick it up.

"Oh really? Enough to run off to our waterfall meadow?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I looked up nervously at him.

"Yes. Stilettos are never easy to choose." I shrugged. I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my hand. I flipped back into the room, off the rebound of his chest.

"What did Maya want?" I got down really close, and whispered it so low, I only just caught it.

"She wanted me to block Edward's mind, cause she needed to buy him a late birthday present." I nodded, then shrugged. He nodded along with me.

"Oh okay."

We both left the kitchen, and returned to the family. Maya's face lit up, and she began bouncing in her step. Odd.

_Maya's POV_

Yes. My plan is going so well.

I asked Bella to block off my mind, so Edward couldn't read it. Yes. Now, I could think about tricking Rosalie, and steal Emmett.

Now I'll have a real family. Or another real family...

_Flashback-_

_I heard a loud crash at the door, and buckled under the pressure of my brother on top of me. I tried to throw him off, but he wouldn't move._

_I saw my Father and Mother just across from me, hiding under our wooden table. I looked worriedly at my mother; she tried to smile back, only to break down and began to sob. My Father hugged her close to him._

_The date was 25 August, 1945. It was the time of World War two. It scared me to no end. I was only 24. I was too young to witness this, my mother had cried. Our family was happy, and seemed like we belonged together. I had my twin brother Oliver, and my other brother, Peter. My mother and father had been married for 10 years, and were as happy as ever. We living in harmony, till this stupid war began._

_I heard yelling and gun shots from outside, and yelped in fright. My mother wept, and my brothers sobbed. I heard a loud gun shot, and a window shattering. I felt my brother on top of me go limp, and I felt a warm liquid seep down my arm. I checked it. Red blood._

"_No! Peter!" My family cried, as I swang him around onto my lap. He was only 4, with shaggy blonde hair. His chest was oozing with blood, and my mother and father sobbed from across the way. Oliver cried with me, and put his arm around my shoulders._

_I sobbed into his blood soaked shirt, muttering his name._

_I heard loud poundings from outside, as our door got bashed down. I heard loud yelling, sounded like a man, as the table disappeared from on top of me. I howled in pain, as my hair got yanked up, and my little brother landed on the floor. Oliver was next to me, getting pulled by the shirt._

"_MAYA! OLIVER!" My mother cried. My father screamed and kicked, and tried to escape. He kicked a man in the crouch, and ran for us._

"_FATHER! NO!" Oliver yelled. But it was too late. There was a loud shot, and my father collapsed onto the ground. I sobbed as my hair got tugged higher and higher._

"_Hey, shut your mouth little miss." The huge man hissed into my ear. "Wouldn't want to lose this beautiful golden hair, now would you?"_

_I cried in pain, as he purposely pulled harder on my scalp. Another cry of pain._

"_EDMUND, NO!" My mother sobbed, holding her hand out where my father was lying in a pool of blood._

_I knew her too well. Being without my father, she would be nothing. "MOTHER NO! STAY WITH US! PLEASE!"_

_I begged and begged, but she just continued to shake her head. _

"_MOTHER!" Oliver yelled._

"_NO! SHOOT ME! PLEASE! GOD, TAKE CARE OF OLIVER AND MAYA, AND TAKE PETER TO A SAFE PLACE!" My mother sobbed._

"_NO!"_

_There was a loud gun shot, and Oliver and me huddled together, as the man hawled us away from our dead parents. Their limp bodies lay on our hardwood floor, bright red blood flowing slowly around their wounds. _

_There was no saving them now._

_I looked up to see a pale faced man, with bright red eyes. He looked down at me, and grinned. He looked over at my parents, and I saw his eyes go a new shade of red. I couldn't focus anymore, before I fainted..._

_-End of flashback-_

It took me awhile to figure out I was sobbing, tearless cries.

Rosalie was my best friend. I didn't want to do this too her, but this was the closest thing I had to a family. Plus, Emmett was absolutely gorgeous. At last, I'll have a family. Or, more of a family, anyway. Oliver could live with us, and we would live happily ever after. If Rosalie could forgive me, she could stay.

I wasn't normally like this. I was usually a caring, calm person. But I had this insane impulse; I just had to get what I wanted, otherwise... I can't live like this.

So, I will take Rosalie into the forest, and tell her something I will regret. She will be upset, but it'll or be worth it in the end. This family is so kind hearted; I don't want to do this. But, I'll have to take a trip to Italy if this doesn't work out. Poor Oliver, my brother, my living relative. My only one. Well not living, but... Close enough.

I tuned back in to the Cullens, Emmett's booming laugh sounding around the room. I smiled, then looked at him and Rose.

They were truly the perfect couple. SO cute together... But I can't let myself think like that, otherwise I won't do it. And, I have to. My life depended on it. Mmm... Emmett and I as a couple, family trips, happy times...

So, step one complete. Now, on to step two.

**Ooooh**! **She's evil! But, really, she's actually a really nice person. It's just because she's desperate. Poor baby, she's just had a hard life. Like Rosalie, she hates what she is. : (**

**REVIEW PLEEEASE!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, again. I just wanted to ask something (and please PM me back a answer or in a review). I was just wondering the small amounts of reviews I got (I'm so thankful for everyone though,) is because people don't know the sequel is up. If you know anyone, or are friends with anyone over the net who know the story, please let them know about the sequel. Thankyou!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. If the chapters screw up, meaning something says it's chapter 7 when it's actually chapter 8**, **which had happened on my laptop, don't ask me why. Just ignore it. **

**So, here's the next chapter. Don't worry, got plenty of ideas in this Little Emmett stocked head of mine, no need to fear...**

_Emmett's POV_

"Jeez, who knew planning one trip to Europe would require so much planning!" I bellowed, as Edward and I sat staring at the computer screen, for the fifth time in months. Gosh... But Rose deserves this trip, anyhoo.

"Well, if you want Rosalie to have the second honeymoon of her life, then this is what is going to happen, okay?" Edward said, for what seemed like the millionth time tonight. Well, actually, I think it's the morning now. Whatever. "Plus, your going to the other side of the world! Of course there's going to be planning, you silly goose!"

I scowled at him. "Silly goose?" He shrugged, and walked quickly out of the room. Probably to find Bella. I would find Rosalie, if she wasn't so annoyed with me...

I shut off the computer, and walked slowly down the stairs. God I felt so depressed without her talking to me. My angel right here in Forks, no need to fly to heaven... Damn I can be deep.

I walked in to find Maya and Oliver, quietly argueing on the couch. They hadn't seen me yet, I was so silent. I ducked behind the wall, and listened.

"Maya, no. I won't let you." Oliver said in a stern voice. I scowled.

"Oliver... Shut up—"

"No, Maya, don't you dare tell me to shut up. These are our friends." Oliver said again, cutting her off. What were they talking about? It worried me.

"Well, what else is there to do? I feel so... alone." Maya said in a sad voice. It sounded croaky and hoarse, like she had been screaming to much or something.

"Oh yeah, well what am I? Chopped liver?" He hissed.

"Sometimes it feels that way."

They were both silent, as I listened in horror. What were they fighting about? Sounded so serious. I don't want them to fight. I have become close to them in the past couple of days. I had gone shopping with them for god's sake! I don't normally do that! But Alice insisted I needed some new pants.

I decided to come out now. I wandered aimlessly out to the living room, where they stared me down. I know exactly what they were thinking, I didn't need to be Edward. It's probably, 'Oh shit. Did he hear? Oh jesus...'

"Hello, Em." Oliver said nervously. "How are you this fine night?"

I grimaced, then narrowed my eyes. "I'm... good, I guess. How about you two?"

They looked at each other, then began glaring at me. What had I done? "What?"

"Nothing."

I shrugged, at sat down next to Maya. "So... What's on the agenda for today?"

"Um... Don't know. Maybe, we could do something?" She said, in a strange voice. More of a purr, actually. I grimaced. Rosalie wouldn't be happy with that. But, she didn't mean anything, like that, right?

"Um, sure." I nodded. She shot me a huge grin. Maybe, I shouldn't.

"Maya, don't." Oliver cautioned.

Maya waved her hand in front of his face, while still staring at me. Is she okay? Maya?

Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Jasper came down the stairs, looking at me with angry expressions. What the hell? "Where's Rose?"

"Alice is with her." Esme answered, still looking at me. Someone's pissed at me, all they all are.

"What are they doing?" I asked. Probably shopping, or talking about shopping, thinking about shopping. Who knows.

"You should go and see. Rosalie is depressed." Bella sighed, falling onto to lounge next to me. I looked confused, and before I could even think, I shot upstairs.

"Rosalie?" I opened the door to our room, and stepped inside. Rosalie and Alice were huddled on the bed, whispering to each other. God, I was lost.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said, her face lighting up like I was the only person she wanted to see. She ran for me, but seemed weak. I shrugged, and hugged her to me. I picked her up to my level, so her feet were dangling. I nuzzled my head into her beautiful hair, and inhaled deeply. Mmmm, my Rosie.

Alice looked at me with disgust, and shook her head. I scowled at her, as she fluttered out of the room. Is everyone pissed at me today? What the hell?

"Oh, Rosie." I sighed, putting her back down. Her eyes were coal black, with huge, purple rings under her eyes. "You really need to hunt."

"I know," She sighed. "But I couldn't get myself to leave."

I raised my eye – brows. "What? Why?"

She shook her head at me, then forced a smile. "I don't know."

I decided to change the subject, seeing this one was so confusing. And hard to hear the pain in her voice. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"I'm not sure. What do you want to do?" She asked skeptically.

"Let's... Hmm... What does everyone else want to do?" I said. Weren't we full of conversation today. "How about we just find out."

I un – tangled my arms from her waist, and took her hand. I lead her downstairs, and the whole family, except for Maya, grinned at us. Was everyone crazy today?

"Let's go to Port Angeles. We can go to the beach there, seeing it's so cloudy today. It's not quite raining today, but is sort of misty. That won't make a difference to us, though. No one will be there today, I don't think." Esme said, smiling in her motherly way. "Alice?"

She focused for a second, then tuned back in. "Nope. No one today."

"Sweet." I grinned. "But we'll look so retarded if we're at the beach when it's kinda cold and misty?"

Everyone laughed, but get up to leave. Guess no one cares about that. Either do I! No shame! Rosalie grinned happily at me, and ran behind Alice, Maya, Bella and Esme upstairs. I smiled back, and walked over to Oliver, Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper.

"OH ALI!" I yelled up the stairs. "OUR BATHING SUITS ARE IN OUR ROOMS, RIGHT?!"

"NO! THEY'RE BY THE DOOR!" She squealed back. Why were screaming if we're vampires, I don't know.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THEY THERE?!" I screamed.

Carlisle and Edward rolled their eyes at me, while Oliver and Jaz looked confused.

"I SAW THIS COMING! DUH!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my swimming costume. The guys followed, and I went to change.

_Esme's POV_

Family trip! Yay! Wow, I'm starting to act like little Alice. But I'm so excited to go to the beach with Maya, Oliver, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie. As a family. Not separated, some over there, some over here.

I jumped out of the car, and grabbed Carlisle's hand. He was carrying the CD player, so I couldn't hug him properly. Dang.

We walked down the stone path, and I looked out at the grey water. The sand was a pale white, and there was a few surfers bobbing around on the grey- white water. Nothing to worry about. We just can't move to fast, or do something stupid. EMMETT!

Emmett carried the huge umbrella down near the shore, and stuck the umbrella into the sand. Carlisle set down the CD player, and shuffled through the CDs.

"Emmett! What do we play?" Carlisle said.

"Hmmm... Black Eyed Peas, 'Boom Boom Po_w?'_" Emmett said. Carlisle raised his eye – brows, obviously confused, and shoved a CD into the player. 'I gotta Feeling' started to play, something I'd never heard before. I shrugged, and threw my sarong onto a heap under the umbrella. I was wearing a black and white one piece. Simple. At first I was objected, but Alice talked me into it.

Bella was wearing swim suits matching Rosalie and Alice- simple, yet elegant. Rosalie, ocean blue, Alice, Black, Bella, pink. They looked very nice. Bella smiled at me, then turned around to talk to Edward. Maya was wearing a electric green one piece, and of course, the guys were wearing simple board shorts. Black, white, blue, grey...

"So... Now we got the music going, everyone's changed, what do we do?" Emmett boomed.

"How about we show Oliver and Maya a.k.a the Canadians how to party CULLEN style!" Jasper yelled in excitement. I rolled my eyes, then crossed my arms.

"What do you say Esme?" Jasper laughed.

"I say... GET 'EM!" I laughed happily, as we all ran for the twins. They giggled insanely, as Emmett picked up Maya, and ran for the ocean.

"EMMETT! NO!" She laughed. Em threw her miles forward, and metres high. She screamed for about five minutes before she hit the water.

"DON'T TOUCH ME JASPER!" Oliver boomed, as Jasper picked him up, and threw him over his shoulder. Oliver screamed.

"CALM DOWN, _OLI_!" Jasper laughed, using the old name we used to call Oliver all those years ago. I laughed at them. Oh jeez...

Carlisle wrapped his bare arm around my shoulders, and laughed with me. "Dear, dear."

I nodded along. "We should get out there with them."

"I'm not going near them, in fear of—AH!" Before I could think, my husband was being lifted over my head, and getting held up in the air by Emmett. I laughed insanely, while Carlisle laughed at me to run. I turned around, to see Edward, and he grabbed around the waist. He lifted me up, then made me stand on his shoulders.

"No! Edward... For the first time I'M GOING TO FALL!" I screamed. Edward began running towards the water, with the family running alongside us, including Maya and Oliver, excluding Carlisle, who was being thrown around by Jaz.

"GET READY ESME!" Edward yelled.

Oh no! "FOR WHAT?!" This won't end well.

"FOR THE OCEAN! HA HA!"

I was thrown head first into the grey water, the cold hitting me like a ton of bricks. It didn't affect me like it did a human, but I could still feel the cold. I broke the surface, gasping. Just a normal reflex, I guess. I didn't need to gasp. Carlisle came up behind me, laughing like a hyena. I began to laugh with him, as the family were getting thrown in one by one. Bella landed on top of me, which left me swallowing lots of salty water. Yuck!

"Oh god, sorry Esme! You okay?" Bella laughed, her dark hair dripping down the front of her chest.

"Don't worry, Bella I'm fine!" I laughed with her, just as Jasper came flying through the air. He was grinning at me, but I moved out of the way, and he hit the sandy ocean floor with a thump even I could hear. Bella and I began cackling like witches, holding on to each other to stay standing.

_Emmett's POV_

Oh jeez! This is a riot! Flying Cullens! Everywhere! Ha...!

My booming laugh was hilarious, according to Maya. After swimming back to the shore, and sitting on the beach with me, she couldn't stop laughing at my laugh. It was pretty insane.

"Oh my god, Em, you're so funny!" She laughed, holding her stomach. "It feels like my sides are splitting! HA!"

It seems like Maya hasn't left my side. It's pretty strange. I kind of see that she likes me, but it's nothing. Her and Rosalie are best friends. Maya wouldn't stab her in the back. No way. I sighed, but the grin just kept on creeping up on my face.

"EMMETT! GET IN HERE!" Edward yelled from the water. I nodded, and pulled myself up off the grey sand. I began running, then screamed, "You coming Maya?!"

"Right behind you!" She yelled. I smiled. I just had the best idea.

"GASP! BELLA, COME HERE! MY LITTLE SIDEKICK!" I said, motioning for her to come out of the water. She nodded, and began walking out of the water.

"Maya, go ahead." I said. She nodded, and went to do a giant cannon ball into the water. I laughed at that. Bella walked up to me, her hair dripping all over her body. It looked like she had string hanging down her back and shoulders.

"Hey Em. What's up? Sidekick?" She asked, raising her eye brows. "Gasp?!"

"Yes, gasp, and," I laughed at that, and wiped the salt water off my mouth. "And sidekick, cause you remember in the old days, when we used to play pranks? And you were my sidekick?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Yes..."

"Well I have a prank we can pull. I came prepared. Alice warned me. So she knows, no one else. Got it?" I whispered, close to ear. She nodded.

"Okay, here's the plan..." I began whispering the wonderful plan into her ear, smiling all the way.

_Jasper's POV_

The joy! It's so refreshing! I love it!

I vaguely heard Bells and Em whispering on the beach, and ignored it. I decided to grab Alice. Before I even got to her, she jumped onto my back giggling.

"Beat you." She purred adorably.

"You did." I smiled back at her. Her bell – like giggle sounded in my ear, and I swang her around to me front. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and kissed me, fast.

I wasn't sure why, but she quickly pulled away, and jumped onto Carlisle's back. What...? She ditched me for Carlilse? Our father? That's crazy...

Everybody formed a circle like shape around me, smiling like crazy. I was. What had I done?

I say two gray, triangle like shapes coming towards me, and I let out a girlish scream.

Shark fins.

"AH!" I squealed, backing away from the two fins coming towards me. I hate sharks. They scare me so much! Eeek!

"GET AWAY SHARKS! ALICE, EDWARD, HELP!" I shrieked. I was stunned. Staring at the things coming towards me, I pictured the creepy music going, and let out yet another scream.

Do, do, do...

It was a metre away from me now. I screamed, and hit the shark's fin. One of them was circling me, which was the scariest thing. I was too busy hitting the other one.

"EMMETT! HELP! BROOOTHER!" I yelled. But Emmett was nowhere to be seen?!

I gasped. Emmett was nowhere to be seen. Then the other shark... Bella.

How about I have a little fun with Emmett, he was probably the master mind.

"Get away shark, get away!" I kicked the shark from the surface of the water, feeling the flesh. I punched and kicked furiously, not caring about the other shark—Oh wait, the other Bella!

Still kicking and screaming, Emmett burst out of the water, yelling at me, and flailing. He ripped off his 'fin', and kicked water in my face. He looked mad...

"JASPER! YOU KICKED ME! HARD!" He boomed.

I shrugged. "You were a shark!" I turned around, to see Bella, grinning like crazy at me.

"Bella," I shook my head in playful disgust. "I'm disgraced in you."

Her grin turned into a frown. "Huh?"

"Why'd you go through with his crap?"I laughed. She smiled, then pushed water in my face. A splashing fight started between all of us, while we all laughed our asses off.

What a fun day.

**Ahaha! That was so much fun to write! He he. Had to do the old fake shark thing. Always fun. Anyway, hoped u liked that. Pleeease REVIEW!!**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again. God I love writing this story... Favourite past time. And, I'm very, very happy, cause of the reviews :D !! Thankyou! Thankyou! YAY! I love u guys soo much. Soo grateful. So, before I go to dinner, I'm going to write some story... Woo! So, Maya and Oliver, what's going to happen? I had already written this about a week ago, but thought it not right. It was so frustrating... I nearly died. I think this will turn out right. Guess you'll have to find out...**

_Rosalie's POV_

"Bella, that outfit looks fine." I whined, grinning at Bella. We were standing in her room, discussing her outfit for her and Edward's anniversary hunt. She was freaking out about looking good, which was odd for Bella. I guess she just wanted to look just right for her Edward.

"Fine, Rose, if you say so!" She groaned, and left the room to fix up her hair, where Alice was waiting, of course.

"Hair and makeup!" I heard Alice squeal, and chuckled to myself. I sat on Bella and Edward's bed, and crossed my legs. Human reflex...

So it had been nearly 3 days since our beach trip (which ended in Jasper and Em wrestling on the beach for hours on end) and I really needed to hunt. The countless days of no hunting has killed me, I can't even imagine blood, let alone be around it.

"Okay, Alice, I'm ready!" Bella laughed, stumbling out of the bathroom. She looked very nice, with hair and makeup. Alice came in behind her scowling, I'm guessing because Bella wouldn't let her continue to play Bella barbie, as Em used to say.

"Bella, for goodness sake, it's just a bit of makeup! Jeez!" Alice threw her hands up in the air in annoyance. I laughed at them, until it went silent.

"What do you think, Rosalie?" They both glared at me, just begging for me to choose their side. Hmmm...

"Sorry, Alice, but I'll have to go with Bella. She already looks very nice, no need to become trashy." I shrugged. Alice groaned, and Bella ran over to hug me.

"You saved me, Rose, thanks." She grinned at me, as she darted put of the room. Alice glared at me, before pulling me up from the bed, and dragging me downstairs. I moaned, as Esme was hugging Bella and Edward just before they go for their big dinner.

"Have fun, you two!" She squealed excitedly. Edward looked embarrassed, but they left, after many goodbyes and hugs. I laughed. So, it must be 8:00, if they're leaving now. Hmm, a hunting trip was tempting. Maybe, later. Or at least when someone can come with me so I won't crumble into dust. I decided to go myself; I wanted to hunt alone, so I could think. Nobody had to come with me. I'm a big girl (or vampire.) I trust myself... I think.

I stood up, and made for the door. I grabbed my coat, and yanked the door open, before Esme was at my side. "Would you like me to come, Rosalie?"

Her sweet voice and adoring eyes nearly made me say yes, but I shook my head. I murmured a no, and began running out the door, dropping my jacket at the doorstep.

I made it before the rain; which was a miracle. Magic, actually. The storm clouds above were enough to scare any human into the house. But I didn't care much. I walked slowly through the overgrowth, pushing my way effortlessly and watching the little animals scurry back into their underground holes. Of course. Everything was afraid of Rosalie Hale.

I made it to my favourite clearing; I'd been coming here ever since before Em was... Not born, but, welcomed into the family, I suppose. By myself, or with him. Or sometimes, I bring little Alice. Maya asked to come, but I haven't decided yet.

Anyway, I began hunting as I do. The normal, boring pattern; pounce, bite, suck, dump. I was so sick of that pattern. Then, the same old prey. Mountain Lion, Dear, Bear, Elk... Eh. Sure, it tasted very, very, good. Like different fruits. Mango, strawberry, banana, apple...

I'm pretty sure I was drooling by the time I'd realised I'd stopped hunting. I quickly pounced on an oblivious passing dear, and sucked it dry before it had time to scream. Man, that sounded dark.

So now, I wanted to think. I pushed the dear off of me, and laid down on my stomach. My head was resting on my arms, and the slight wind and thunder claps were actually calming. It hasn't started raining... Yet. I mean, this _is_ Forks.

I sat listening to the wildlife for a while; smelling the smells, watching the animals. It fascinates me. I watched the gorgeous little squirrels make a little clapping noise, as their teeth scraped the nut. I watched the chipmunks eat the tiny little seeds off the forest floor. I could hear bird's wing brush together as they flew above. If I hadn't gotten turned, and married Royce, I would have become _something_ to do with nature.

My mind got dragged away from the nature, and back to reality. My husband was ignoring me, this vampire life was horrid... Fun. I sighed, and rolled onto my back. A rain drop slopped wetly onto my nose, as if on cue. The rain gradually became harder, till my clothes began to stick to my body. Again. Why does this always happen to me? _Dah, Rosalie, you live in Forks!_ Oh god, I was talking to myself. But, me had a point.

I lay there for god knows how long. Probably hours, maybe days... The sky changed once, which gave me a sign. The sky gradually became lighter and lighter, as the night ended, and the new day began. Hmph. They haven't even come looking for me. Some family.

And so the rain eased, then got heavier, then eased again. By now it was easing a lot, it was hardly raining anymore. Just mist. It was rather peaceful actually. If a human came along right now, I'd die.

I rolled over to my side, so I could pull my phone out of my pocket, and check the time. I yanked it out, and was surprised to know it was 10:45.

"Jesus." I mumbled to myself. But I noticed something; I had 9 missed calls. Oh no... I had been so out of it, I didn't even hear my phone ring. My loud, insane ringtone of 'Girls just Wanna have Fun.' The stupid ringtone sounded, and I groaned. Should I get it? No. Yes. No. Esme will be freaking out, so yes. No. May aswell. No, I was mad.

"Screw it." I moaned, putting the phone to my ear.

"_Oh, my gosh! Rosalie!"_ Alice gushed, very, very fast.

"Hello, Alice." I grunted. I wonder if she senses the annoyance in my voice.

"_Rose, where are you? I hear squirrels. Oh wait, I see squirrels, too."_ She laughed. I was wondering why she hasn't seen where I was yet.

"It's okay, I'm in the forest. I was hunting, and, I... um..." I mumbled. I put my hand on my forehead, and rolled onto my back again. "I don't know. I lost track of time."

"_We were all freaking out, Rose. You were gone a whole night, and nearly half of the day! We were about to come and rescue you. You don't understand. Emmett..."_ She said, her voice trailing off absentmindedly.

I was intrigued now. And desperate. "... Emmett...?"

"_Well, Rosalie, he is your husband. He wanted to go to you, like, 60 times."_

I nodded, forgetting I was on the phone. "I suppose. I'll... I'll be home soon, okay? Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"_Well, you continue to say that, and yet, you disappear all the time, and Esme nearly starts sobbing. It's horrid to watch."_ She sad, in a sad tone. My mood became sad, and I sighed.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but... I need time to think, you know? And if I tell you where I go, you'll follow. You... You don't understand." I said, in a bit of a groan. I wish she understood. Alice is my best friend.

"_Mmm... I'm sorry, I mean, I'm sorry I don't understand. I try..."_ She sighed.

"Ali, don't fret, okay? I'll come home now." I said.

"_Oh, you better hurry. Sun, soon."_ She said in a gush, before shutting off her phone. On the last second before she hung up, I heard a loud crashing sound. Oh lord...

I took off for home, and said my goodbyes to the forest.

_Alice's POV_

"Oh, you better hurry. Sun, soon." I said to Rosalie. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Em and Jaz running around with a football in hand. I rolled my eyes, before having an insane vision. I ran for the boys, but was too late. There was an ear-piercing crash, and I stood with my arms folded, while glaring at my brother and husband.

"EMMETT! JASPER!" I yelled. I tightened my fists, and clenched my teeth. "WHAT THE HELL DID ESME SAY ABOUT THAT?!"

The shattered vase was on the floor, in a millions pieces. This happened about 2 weeks ago. Let's just say, Esme was like a bear rather than a harmless chipmunk.

"Alice, you can't tell, okay? It was an accident." Emmett said, getting down an shoving the shattered marble under the coffee table. Of course, everything's an accident...

"She'll know. She's Esme." I shrugged, walking away. I stuck my tongue out at them, before running into Rose at the door. She was absolutely drenched. Her hair dripping. Her leather pants, dripping. And don't even get me started on her once beautiful top.

"Hey, Alice." She said. She looked like death. Poor thing...

"Oh honey, let's get you upstairs into a warm shower." I said, pushing her towards the staircase. She laughed at me, then began up the stairs in front of me.

"Oh! Rose! I'm so glad to see you, sweetheart!" Esme grinned from the top of the stairs. "And look at the state of you! Go have a shower, honey."

Rosalie smiled, as Esme hugged her to death. "Hey, Esme. Where's Maya and Oliver?"

"Oh, they're in town. They'll be back soon. Lucky you're not human, or you'd be so sick!" Esme laughed, moving out of the way for us. Little does she know, her good mood is about to change.

I bustled Rose into her room, and pulled out some clothes. We were both chatting till we heard... "EMMETT! JASPER!"

_Esme's POV_

Those boys... I swear to god. Is Edward the only son of mine not insane? I guess so... I sighed, as I cleared up the last of my favourite pearl white vase. I got that in 1973. That's really disappointing. I growled under my breath, then scolded myself for growling at my children.

"Are you sure you don't want any help, Esme?" Maya asked, walking swiftly down the stairs. I looked up at her, and scraped the last of the marble into the bin.

"No, no. I'm done now. Thanks anyway, Maya." I sighed.

"Those boys, right," She laughed. "All you can do is laugh, right?"

"Right." I said, forcing a smile. I tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a dying dog. They've broken my vases so many times before, and yet, this happens every time. I sighed again.

Maya put her arm around my shoulders, and kissed my cheek. This girl is so sweet and kind. A beautiful heart. No evil whatsoever...

I smiled. "I'm okay, really. You go and find the others. I'll go and put the bin back in the kitchen." She nodded, as I walked to the kitchen. Carlisle was waiting for me in there, with a un-readable expression. I smiled at him, as I shoved the bin under the sink. We never use it. Purely a prop.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my cheek, where Maya had. "I'm sorry about... Another one of your vases."

I had to laugh at that. "It's okay. There's plenty of vases in the world for me,"

"But not that one. That's from Paris. In 19—"

"1973, I know." I mumbled. Wow. My mood has gone down, ever since Rosalie came back. Not because of her, but because of... Well, my beautiful vase! But, oh well... Life goes on, right? "Life goes on."

"It does." He agreed, kissing me lightly. I smiled, then wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me close. "I need to hunt. You want to hunt? I could invite some of the others."

"Sure, why not." I said. "Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper? Emmett? Rosalie went yesterday."

"Yeah. Oliver might want to come to." He thought aloud.

"Yeah. Kids, come here!" I said, a little louder than usual. They all appeared in the kitchen suddenly, smiling at us. I guess they heard about the hunting trip.

"Sure, I'm happy to go." They all grinned. I walked to grab my coat, and they all followed. I looked back at Rose and Maya, who were both standing side by side. Hmm... Rose already went hunting, but she doesn't like to be alone. Maybe Maya could stay with Rosalie.

"I'll be happy to stay with Rosalie." Maya grinned. She put an arm around Rose's shoulders. Rosalie grinned, and then put her arm around Maya's shoulders.

"Sure." Rosalie smiled. She seemed delighted to stay with her friend. I nodded, and opened the door. I waved quickly, then ducked out the door. I really needed to hunt.

_Rosalie's POV_

So, I left with Maya. I really didn't mind. She was one of my best friends.

But she had this odd smerk on her face... I couldn't determine what it was. It was utterly confusing, and... I wasn't sure if I could trust it. But, she is my friend. I have to trust her.

"So, Maya! What do you want to do?!" I squealed excitedly. "Paint our nails—"

"Rosalie," She touched my arm, and her happy smile suddenly turned into a frown. I started to frown to, and sat down on the couch. I got comfortable. Maybe she was having problems with Oliver, or something... "Rosalie," She said again.

I began to worry; the look on her face didn't look sad for herself. I could tell that anywhere.

"I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but..." She looked into my eyes, and I felt the sadness wash over me. I don't even know what it is yet.

"M-Maya, just... just say whatever you need to. I'll be here for you." I mumbled. More like slurred, actually.

"Actually, I think _I'll_ need to be here for _you_." She said in a light voice.

I took in breath, and it must have sounded like a gasp, because Maya cringed.

"Okay... Okay, Rosalie..." She said. "I'll just come right out and say it." She sighed, and straightened her posture. "E-Emmett doesn't... L-love you anymore."

I gasped the words; I only thought them, not said them. But the thing that stunned me the most is... My theory was right. And that scared me more than ever. I buried my face in my hands, and began sobbing. Maya hugged me close to her, apologizing. Wait. SHE was apologizing?

Emmett, my love, my soul mate, doesn't love me? No! My worst nightmare is coming true... I let out another sob, and buried my face in my hands once more.

I feel like someone has stuck a stake in my chest, but is torturing me by keeping it in for too long. I feel like they're digging it further into my chest, and to my chest. The little five year old we found... Doesn't love me.

"Shhh... It's going to be okay." Maya hushed. But... I knew it wasn't. I can't live without him. I let out yet another sob, and hugged my knees to my chest. I felt like shrugging out of Maya's hold... But I needed comfort right now.

From my husband.

"I-I can't live..." I sobbed, taking a deep breath. Something dawned on me.

Everyone else knew. Edward had let on, and so had Jasper. They helped in plan this. I gritted my teeth together, still sobbing. How could they? Some family.

Now the dilemma. Do I leave, or do I demand he leaves? I was here first, but... I don't want to be around them anymore. Not when they knew about it, and didn't even bother to tell me. I still had time to think this over, seeing they'd be gone for another couple of hours.

My chest throbbed; maybe there actually was a stake in my heart. I hope there is.

"M-maya... What do I do?" I muttered. She pulled me up from my crouch, and hugged me close to her.

"You should... I don't know. What do you think? How do you feel?" She said in a soothing voice.

"I feel... Heart broken, betrayed, useless..." I replied. Maya cringed, then sighed.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "I really am."

"Don't worry, Maya," I sighed. "It's not your fault."

**Oh jeez- I feel like crying. I hated writing this so much... So sad. I was considering cutting it out, but I thought, no. This has to happen. This is the 3****rd**** version of the chapter I've written. The others ended horribly. All sorts of things. Some so evil I couldn't bare to update. Hoped you liked this, well not LIKED this, but... I don't know.**

**REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody- I'm back. Sorry about the delay, was in Melbourne, shopping :D. And guess what day it is... MY 14****TH**** BIRTHDAY!!! (25****th**** August) YEAH!!! Lol. So here's chapter 10. Yes, the big 10. But then again, as you can imagine, this might not be very pretty. Let's hope I only have to write this one once lol.**

_Emmett's POV_

I pushed Jasper playfully as Carlisle unlocked the front door. I heard a load of what sounded like crying, but there's no way anyone's crying. No way.

I stepped into the house, to find the atmosphere extremely tense. Jaz stiffened next to me, and narrowed his eyes.

I walked in to find my wife crouched over herself, sobbing into her hands. I walked over to comfort her, but she cringed away from me, pushing me half way across the room.

"How dare you touch me," She muttered. What the hell?! What has happened?

"Rose, what?" I said.

"Oh please. Don't talk to me, you jerk." She yelled, as pushed me again. I looked at her questionably, and she looked like she was holding back sobs... and anger.

"What did I do?" I said, holding my arms out in annoyance.

"Like you don't know!" She snapped. "Anyway, it's not just you! It's all of you!"

She stomped into the kitchen, I assume to calm down. Maya followed her, never taking a hand off her. I looked skeptically, and put my hands on my forehead.

"Oh please! Cut the crap, Alice! Like you didn't know; you think I'm stupid?!" Rose shrieked.

"Rosalie, I—"

"No. Don't talk to me." She growled, walking back into the living room. Alice came in after her, frowning excessively. I looked at her, but she just shook her head. I frowned.

"I'm leaving. Right now." She growled, and pushed past me. I stared after her, watching as her blonde hair swished delicately around her back. She ran up the stairs, and I heard a pained cry from our bedroom, and cringed at the horrible sound.

I heard somebody running around on the next floor up, and put my face in my hands. Esme had her arms around my shoulders, while everyone looked around in confusion. Clearly, everyone was confused.

Rosalie came down the stairs, carrying a huge suitcase. Her makeup was smudged. I guess she was rubbing her eyes and face. Poor thing... She shot me a death glare before setting her suitcase down.

She took a deep breath, and looked down. Her hands were clenched, her teeth together. "I'd just like to say... Esme, Carlisle I want to thank you for taking me in all those years ago," She had her eyes closed, talking through her teeth. Esme gasped, and touched her arms. "It doesn't mean I can forgive you. Also..."

Everyone was crowded around us. I reached out to her, but she pushed my hand away.

I felt like crying, rolling up in a ball in shoving a stake through my heart. Watching this was doing that already.

"I am... _never_ coming back." She finished, before darting out the door. We all gasped, and Esme let out a pained sob, walking towards the now open front door. I comforted my mother, hugging her to me, while letting me own sobs escape.

_Rosalie's POV_

I sped in my convertible toward the airport, hoping that I haven't missed my plane. I pushed the car to go faster, as I sobbed.

I didn't want to leave. I didn't have to leave. But I knew it as right. Maya helped me decide that. My friend, my saviour. Thank god she told me about that, or I'd still be with my deceiving 'husband.' I'd like to say ex now... I can't force myself to think it.

Sometimes I wish Em and I had never gotten together. Then, we'd just be friends, having fun, 7 days of the week. Like Alice and Emmett do. Just playing around, not attracted to each other like we were. Dang, he's so hot... I shook my head, shaking the thought out of my head. I can't think like that anymore. He's not a part of me any longer.

I clenched my teeth together, going over what I packed to take my mind off the pain. I wish I could take painkillers... Emotional painkillers.

I packed my favourite journal of all time, where I've written everything in from the day I became a vampire. Noting what I've done, who I've met, what I've hunted, what I've thought over the day.

I didn't pack much. I don't want to live in a house with a lot lying vampires, who I thought were family. How wrong I was. So stupid. The signs were there... No contact, The constant midnight trips to god knows where. I fell for all their crap, and now I never have to see them again. The thought made me thought made me sad, but also... free.

I turned into the airport car park, swerving the car into the nearest parking space. Who cares what happens to it. This was my past life. I jumped out of the car, and grabbed my duffel bag. Men stared as I walked past them, but I just shrugged to myself, and began staring at the notice board.

It read:

_Q543, to Alabama, 5:35, Gate 5._ I nodded to myself, and walked towards my gate. I'm at number 3, so I should be there soon.

The gate was empty; clearly, it wasn't even close to 5:35. Oh well. I'll write an entry in my journal while I wait.

I would have thought Maya would have joined me to Mobile, but she insisted she stay home and 'take care of the family'. It's understandable. They all seemed pretty distressed when I left.

I took out my journal, and grabbed a pen. I decided to read a past entry, just because I can. That was one of Emmett's phrases... I let out a sob, but cupped my hand over my mouth to muffle it. It read:

_-Tuesday, 5__th__ July, 2009-_

_Today has been... Interesting._

_First, we went hunting, as we do, and found a dead child. Or I thought he was dead. Carlisle and Esme took him home, and he was as cute as a button. Black curls, ocean blue eyes... My dream son. At first, I thought I should leave him alone. But, he came to me. He hugged me! I felt so loved. Then, later on, as he cried, I hugged him close to me. It was truly a great day. My heart felt healed, even though I've only known him for 2 hours. My little boy..._

I wiped my face, and cried into my hands. This was the first entry which featured Emmett. When he was only 4...

I turned to a new page, and began writing...

_Jasper's POV_

What's happened? Everything's changed for the worst! I don't like it at all! The atmosphere was depressing. I felt like sobbing, too. Little Alice was crying into my chest, as I lightly bent down, and pressed my forehead softly to hers. I lightly kissed her, before pressing her to me.

Maya was comforting Emmett; a little too closely if you ask me. Emmett was sobbing; as you would be. Esme was crying, as well, while Carlisle hugged her. Oliver was sitting awkwardly on the couch, clearly feeling out of place while the rest of our family mourned. Bella and Edward weren't crying, but were holding each other with sad looks. As for me... I'm now sobbing, too.

"Shh... Shh, baby," I cooed into her ear. Alice continued to cry, and I felt like killing someone because of everyone's pain. Not literally. "It's all going to be okay, she'll come back."

Ali looked up at me, her tearless eyes looking glassy. "No, she won't she's gone. She's at the airport, getting ready to go. Anyway, she told me she'd never forgive me, and she didn't want to talk!" Her voice cracked on the last word, and another sob broke out of her chest.

I suddenly felt a strange burst of... I don't know what it was, but I felt like it had to be done. I pulled Alice to my side, so I could see Emmett.

"Emmett," He looked up at me, his eyes drooping. "You're not seriously letting her go, are you?"

"What choice do I have?" He hissed. "She hates me."

"And you don't even know why." I said, feeling suddenly hopeful. Everyone looked up from their loved ones, with a sparkle in their eyes.

"Jasper is right," Edward said. Everyone nodded along. Maya took in some breath, and I looked at her in confusion. We all did.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"You're right." Emmett said, pulling out of Maya's hold. "I can't let her go without knowing why."

I smiled; things might look up! We all ran outside, except for Maya, who stood firm in the living room. Oliver was looking at her in disgust.

"At least have the guts to come with us," He growled, before shaking his head and running out the door. I felt a sign of guilt, sadness, hurt...

But, what was Oliver talking about? I don't know. I thought Edward could read his mind, but then I remembered Maya asked Bella to block her and her brother's minds. Fair enough.

Alice was tugging on my sleeve, motioning for me to get in the car. I nodded, as I saw Maya walk outside behind me.

We got to the airport within 10 minutes, a normally 20 minute drive. We were all in a hurry, jumpy even, hoping to make it in time. I felt the same way, especially since Alice was sitting next to me, smiling her head off, and squealing.

I ran through the airport, and an annoyingly slow pace. Human, sadly, but we all came to a halt at the notice board.

"She's going to Phoenix! Gate 5, let's go!" Alice said, as we all began running through the dark, and now empty, airport.

Gate 5 was just clearing out, and I felt a glint of hope when I saw Rosalie's blonde head, forwarding out of the doors. Emmett ran to her, as they stared each other down. The rest of the family waited in the wing, watching them.

_Emmett's POV_

I stared at my love, with glassy eyes.

We stood like this for awhile, before she turned around, and began walking for the doors. I grabbed her hand, and spun her around to face me. "Please don't leave me."

She looked down, then looked up at me. Her lips were in a hard line, and she shook her head. I gasped, as she stalked out of sight.

She was truly gone.

"No!" I yelled. I knew she could hear me. "Don't leave me. Rosie!"

It was a failed attempt. I turned around, to see the family in the same state as we were at the house. Sobbing...

I put my face in my hands, and stumbled to the nearest plane seat. I put my face in my hands, while I sobbed again. I will never see her again, in my life...

I felt a strange crunch under my foot, and looked down. There was a note with perfect handwriting, and I could see my name coming through the paper. I scooped up the paper, and began to read:

_-Saturday, 20__th__ December, 2009-_

_I feel like my world's a mirror, and its just been dropped._

_It the short space of 10 minutes, my whole existence has turned to dust. I knew it was coming. I'm just thankful Maya told me Emmett doesn't even love me, before I had to go through the heart break of him telling me himself. I don't think I could have coped with that._

_So now, I'm leaving forever. Going to Alabama, where I will start a new life. I'll go to a school, relatively the one I went to with him... I'll try and meet some others of my kind, and make friends. Anything to take my mind off—_

The writing ended then, as I sat stunned at what I had just read. The family gathered around me, reading over my shoulder. I heard the occasional gasp and growl, but I was too busy being frozen.

_I'm just thankful Maya told me Emmett doesn't even love me?_ Where did that come from? What did Maya do? Of course I love Rosalie! She's my wife, my best friend...

So how could Maya do this to us? Break us up? How could she! Stupid little weasel... Where is she?

I looked around, ready to start screaming. I felt so mad, that she was the reason Rose was gone, I wanted to rip her little head off. Little bitch.

"Calm down, Emmett." Edward said, through his teeth. He wasn't doing a very good job either.

"We have to find her." I said, through my teeth.

"Which one?" Jasper growled.

"Maya."

**So... That was heart breaking. I hope I wrote that right. It seems right.**

**Oh and I just want to remind you, to please vote for Little Emmett for that award. Thanku!**

**And apologies again for not updating in forever. That was mean :P**

**REVIEW!! Press that little button...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone-**** Here I am again. I know I've said this before, but I LOVE writing this story!! Even it is sad in this particular part! Anyhoo, here chapter 11... !**

_Maya's POV_

I sprinted as hard as I could through the forest, heading for the closest city I could find. Anywhere I could find until the heat is off. It'll pass, Oliver will find me, and we'll be happy. Maybe I can even join the Cullens like I'd planned. They'll forget about this little mishap, won't they? Rosalie's gone, and I'm in. That's my motto. They will want a replacement for her, for sure, and ... Quite Frankly... I'm their vampire!

I pushed harder, as the rain came pelting down around me. It was extremely dark outside, I guess it was the middle of the night. Like, twelve, or something. The time doesn't matter, just as long as I get to Canada, and fast. I can't get found, cause I know the Cullens will want to find me, and maybe even have a revenge plan. That wouldn't be very good, now, would it?

I flew past the highway, following its lead. I knew I had to be nearly across the country line, but, I have a horrible sense of direction. I could be going the complete wrong way, and not realise till I was well on my way.

I heard the car going past, horns honking, the screech of tyres. I tried to tune it out, and focus on where I was heading. I heard a sudden loud screeching. Louder than any of the, before, then a huge banging sound.

I came to a abrupt halt, looking around frantically. I peered through the trees, and spotted a bright red Corolla, bent around a tree. The front half was not fully curved around the wood, but pretty close.

My instincts kicked in; I ran to the car, staring through the windshield to see if there were any survivors. There was a man; he had to be in his thirties. Disturbingly handsome, with dark, curly hair. His skin was white, just like mine. Next to him, was a women, in her late twenties, I guessed. She had light brown hair, and a delicate face of white. Just like mine again. In the backseat, there was what looked like a little girl, with short, spiky hair, and beside her, a man with dirty blonde hair. All their eyes were closed, and they were all breathing softly.

These people looked familiar.

I walked cautiously to the car, taking car with my steps. I was a couple of metres away from the car now, staring into the car like a imbecile. I definatley knew these people from somewhere...

I shrieked, as I felt some strong arms around my torso. I squealed again, and kicked. The person behind me I couldn't see. He or she was being extra careful not to let me know who they were.

I looked back at the car, but the people who were inside had disappeared. I frowned, and continued to kick and scream. Who would kidnap me? Why? What did I do wrong?

"No! Stop!" I yelled, trying to turn around. I was being held firmly in my place, so I couldn't. "The people in the car! They're hurt! They need help!"

I heard a light chuckling, and snorted. "You ... You ... Fiends! The people are hurt, and you're laughing! Monsters!"

I kicked them in what I thought was the leg, and heard a squeal. Someone gasped, and a pair of arms loosened from around me. I sighed in relief, but exhaled when another pair of arms restrained me. There was a growl, and I felt a soft cloth tighten around my eyes. I felt a stinging on my cheek, then I realised someone had slapped me.

"How dare you hurt her, you stupid—" The loud, but husky voice hissed, before he was interrupted.

"Shh," The person silenced him, and I felt myself get lifted off the ground. I began kicking again, but just kicked the car. Hard. I heard the metal fold into the shape of my feet, and smiled. Ha. I killed a part of their car.

I was thrown into what seemed like the back seat of a car, then realised... What car? The other one got totalled. So ... These 'kidnappers' planned this. They were obviously immortal, because when I kicked the person, I didn't snap their leg. I just hurt them...

The car stared, and I felt the kick into gear. It sped off, too... God knows where.

I don't have any enemies! Who hates me that much? No one! I don't understand ... This is stupid ... Absurd, even. I felt outraged, and wanted to scream. And that's what I did. I let out my most ear piercing scream, and hoped someone could hear. We were probably back on the highway now, and it felt like were driving north. Hmm ... North is ... Forks, but who'd take me there? Was I being blind?

I stopped screaming, to hear groaning and moaning. Ha. I hurt the people's ear. My cheek throbbed, and was probably red ... Can my white cheek be red? I don't know.

My honey golden hair was all over my face, and the ropes around my ankles hurt. When did they put ropes on my ankles? I don't know. They were too quick for me. Must be vampires. I heard the people talking, but didn't recognise the voices. The first was a sweet, calming one.

"E—I mean, Bruno, why was she out here? I thought she'd be further south." The female voice said. She sounded worried.

"I don't know. I don't think she knew where she was going. Psssh," A male voice said. The engine revved, and I laughed at their comment. The car went silent, and heard the sound of someone rubbing skin against skin.

"Urgh! My leg!" A very light voice said, more like growled. "Stupid bitch."

I growled, before silenced myself, to hear the other voice answer. "Sorry. I should have been restraining her better."

Silence again. I heard a worried sigh, and stiffened. Hopefully, they weren't watching me too closely. Especially if they men.

"This feels so wrong. _Kidnapping_ someone. I've done this before." One of the same voices said. One of the female ones. Different from the one who called me a bitch. The calming one.

"Es—Barbara, none of us have. I don't feel good about it either. Not at all." A once again different female voice said. I huffed. How many goddamn people were in this car?

They don't sound too happy that they kidnapped me. Ha. Chickens. I guess, I should be happy about that. But I felt too angry to even consider being grateful right now.

Stupid, lying, kidnappers... I huffed, and decided to shut my eyes, and tune out.

_Rosalie's POV_

I sat patiently in the cab, waiting for it to pull up to my temporary hotel. I played with my hair, twisting it around my fingers aimlessly. Aren't we nearly there? I hope so. I don't want to sit here any longer. I really want to wash my hair, and relax for awhile. Take my mind off all this crazy – ness. This absurd, stupid ...

The cab pulled up outside the 'Royce' Hotel, and I smiled. The place was big and elegant, trying to put a happy mood in the atmosphere. This was Mobile, a lot like Forks. It rained, all the time. A few palm trees and a unused pool won't lighten up any mood.

"Thirty dollars, thanks Ma'am." The Indian bus driver said, as I dug through my purse. I pulled out a twenty and a ten. I handed it to him, and jumped out of the cab. He got out and got my suitcase for me, then ducked back into his car. He grinned then winked at me, before driving away. I chuckled to myself, and walked into the hotel.

The incident at the airport was partially numbed, but it won't be for long. As soon as I'm alone, it'll break through, and crush me. His sad face was plastered in my mind, as I walked away from him, and on to my plane. I even saw them from the plane, all huddled over something. They all looked angry before getting up, and stomping out of the airport. I closed my eyes then, and drifted into my own world.

I was sitting next to a young women on the plane. She had reddish hair, and a nice smile. She was on her laptop the whole time, typing away at god knows what. I took a peek at one point, and saw that she was writing he book. It said, '_Breaking Dawn, By Stephanie Meyer.'_ I'd never heard of Stephanie Meyer before, but, I wouldn't mind reading this... "Breaking Dawn."

I unlocked my room, and stepped inside. It was a big, huge room. In the middle of the room, was a king sized bed. Two tables sat on each side. The huge window was overlooking the city of Mobile, which looked like a huge, grey cloud from up here. The rain lightly came down against the windows, and the city lights shone brightly. I think it was mid afternoon, but I couldn't be sure.

The bathroom was all marble; white, to be precise. Very spacious, Alice would love—

I stopped myself, and shook my head. They're out of my life ...

I sighed, and set my suitcase down by the door. I pulled out some light pajamas, and headed to the bathroom.

The hot water felt nice on my hair; It needed a wash. The hot water felt like fire on my back, but I didn't mind it. I didn't spend long in there, anyway.

I jumped out, and turned off the taps. I dried myself, then wrapped my towel around my head. I slipped on my shorts and long sleeve top. The towel remained on my head, and I walked out of the bathroom. I picked up my ipod, and turned it on. I fell onto the bed, and snuggled into the pillow. Now for the depression to wash over me...

"It Ends Tonight", by the All American Rejects began to play, and I sighed at the meaningful, but true, lyrics...

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted

On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight  
won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

Tonight  
Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight

The lyrics were so precise, so the same ... As my situation. It was scary, actually. It all ended that one night, after so many years. Everything came crashing down like a ton of bricks. The weight of it all ...

So this is what depression was like. Looking at the negative points, like the positives weren't even there. Right now, they weren't. Nothing good. My family, was gone. My husband, is gone. My best friends, wouldn't even come with me. I wonder what they're all doing right now?

Esme, would be in her garden. If it wasn't wasn't raining. Alice, was probably shopping. Jasper, reading. Carlisle, at the hospital. Bella, reading Wuthering Heights. Edward, playing the piano. Emmett ...

I wanted to say missing me, but I knew he wasn't. That hurt me to no end. I let out a soft cry, and rolled over onto my side. My phone was sitting on the bed side table, just begging for me to call someone. But ... No. I can't. I just can't.

Maybe Alice needs an opinion ... No. No, no, no, no. I just can't.

The loud ring tone of mine rang, and I jumped at the sound. I ripped out my headphones, and sat up. I wiped my eyes unnecessarily, and just stared at the phone. It continued to ring, as I peered over at the caller ID.

Alice Cullen.

I gasped. I had a feeling it was going to be her, but was too stunned to answer. The voice mail came on, and I listened with intrigue ...

_Rosalie ... Rosalie ... Please answer me. I love you, so much, and I want you to be my sister again. _

I nearly started sobbing, but held it in. _She didn't say anyone else loved you, did she? _It continued.

_I want to explain ... He does love you, Rosalie! I know you know that. He loves more than I ever could, more than any of us. _

I took in breath, my eyes wide. My phone was still sitting there, even though it felt like it was alive, and talking to me. But this could be trick. I need proof, to believe.

_I guess you don't care anymore. Well ... _

Her voice cracked, and I heard her break down.

_Have ... Have a good life without us, Rose._

I broke down myself now, and let out a pained sob. I threw my ipod onto the bed behind me, and fell onto my back. I put my face in my hands, and felt like dying in a hole.

Not only I miss her, but she missed me. Everyone did, by the sounds of it. But I still couldn't go back. Not now, not ever.

I pulled myself together, and rolled onto my other side. I looked out onto the dark city, and closed my eyes. _It's going to be time for school, soon._ I thought to myself. I nodded to myself, and jumped up. I walked to my suitcase, and pulled out some clothes to wear. It was Fall, now, so I should dress properly.

I threw on some jeans and a fitted, tight button up shirt, and grabbed my folded up back pack. I packed my old pencil case, as I was getting my shoes on. I fixed up my hair, curling it around my face. I glanced at the clock by the bed; 5:54. Damn. I've got three hours before school. Great.

What do I do? I have time to send a text to Alice ... But, no. I, I ... Urgh.

I decided to check out my rental car down stairs. I'd called for it when I left Forks, and couldn't wait to check out the model. I hope it's not a crap car. That would really suck.

I headed downstairs, and walked confidently through the lobby. The young man stared at me from the counter, as I flicked my hair.

"G-good morning." He smiled cheerfully.

"Mmm ..." I mumbled, and walked out the door. I know I was being rude, but I didn't feel like being happy today. I was starting a new life, in a school I used to go too with ... I nearly choked, and felt a sharp pain in my heart. I sighed, looked at the car in front of me.

A white Jeep?

I inhaled, hard. A ... A ... Jeep? Just like ...

This isn't helping.

"I didn't order this." I said to the man, who walked cheerfully out of the car. He scowled.

"Yes, you did. You wanted a white Jeep." He said slowly, as if I was retarded. He looked me up and down, like the sleeze bag he was.

"No," I said. "I ordered a red convertible." _You idiot!_ I thought to myself. Was this some kind of sick joke?

"Well, the next drop off station is in Newtown Square, so, if you want a different car, you'll have to drive there yourself." The arrogant man said, and walked to his truck. He got in, and slowly drove away. I clenched my teeth together, as I stared at the car.

This is the same car as I got Emmett for his ... 16th birthday. Was this some kind of ... Was someone ...

"Urgh!" I grunted, exasperated. I sat on the kerb, until I heard my name being called from a distance.

"Rosalie?!" A excited voice sounded, as another voice sounded more like a groan. I looked up, to find my little niece, Renesmee, holding hands with her dog of a boyfriend.

"Hey, Ness!" I said, forcing a smile.

"How have you been! And what are you doing in Alabama? Oh, wait ..." Her phone rang, and she took it out of pocket. Her smile faded, as Jacob and I waved at each other awkwardly.

"Hey, Alice—What? Oh no! Poor thing!" Renesmee said, her bronze curls bobbing when her head moved. Her small frame was exactly the same as before, her brown eyes just like Bella's old ones. "Maya? How horrible! I'll take care of her, okay? Bye Ali."

She hung up her phone, and rang to me. She hugged me, murmuring calming things into my ear. I began to cry, as she hushed me. I sobbed into her shoulder, as Jacob touched my shoulder. She pulled me onto the kerb, and we sat, while we both weeped.

_Maya's POV_

My blindfold got ripped from my face, as I looked into the eyes of the Cullens.

They had kidnapped me?! But, why? I knew those people seems familiar! Those voices! I've been so stupid. "Hey guys," I said nervously.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett stood with their arms folded over their chests, with angry expressions. Esme, Alice, and Bella stood behind them, with sad eyes. They looked pretty mad as well, but it was Carlisle that broke my heart.

My old friend, Carlisle, stood next to Edward, with a shattered expression. He looked at me, then shook his head. He sighed, and looked down. I felt like crying, but held myself together.

"Maya ..." He began. "I trusted you, and, and ..."

I sighed.

"You rip our family apart." He said. "And for what reason, Maya?"

I looked down, and realised I was tied to a chair. This is barbaric. "I, I ..."

"You what, Maya?!" Emmett yelled. Edward put his hand on his shoulder, as I saw Jasper calming him down by his facial expressions. "And Oliver ... He is absolutely disappointed in you."

I gasped; my own brother, hates me. What's the point in living? Why did I respond to my selfish needs? Oh yeah, I'm an idiot.

"Maya, answer the question." Oliver sighed, stepping out from under the stairs of the Cullen house. I looked into his eyes, really seeing his sadness.

"I ... Only wanted to be loved, to have a family ..." I whispered. I felt a lump in my chest, and knew the sobs were coming.

"And, what am I?!" Oliver shouted. "Your pet? Chopped Liver?"

"No, Oliver, of course not. I just wanted a family like we had during the war—"

"So go and destroy ours?" Bella spoke up now, clearly angry. Edward wrapped his arm around her, and I sighed.

"I didn't mean too—"

"Yes, you did!" Emmett said. His voice was grim, and husky. "Why else did you send the love of my existence away, huh?"

"I wanted you to love me, then I'd be adopted into the family ..." I mumbled, ashamed of my stupid plan. I was such an idiot ...

"Well you succeeded in achieving the complete opposite! Way to go!" Emmett said, mock – clapping his hands. Jasper chuckled, till Alice slapped him. Esme stepped forward, with a truly heart breaking expression.

"We ... We trusted you, Maya." She said. She sighed, then looked down. "We brought you into our home, and you betray us. Is that a way to treat friends?"

"Of course not," I answered.

"Then, how dare you! Why?" She continued, her voice getting higher.

I shrugged. I saw Alice freeze, as if having a vision, then left the room, smiling. I watched her take out her phone, and I listened to her conversation.

"Renesmee? Hi!" Alice said happily.

"_Hey Alice_!" A girl named "Renesmee" answered.

"Look, Ness, you found Rose right? Well, Maya, being the trader she is, told Rosalie Em didn't love her. And we all know that's not true. That's why Rose is in Alabama. She's a wreck, isn't she?"

"_Oh no! Poor thing! Maya? What a horrible person! I'll take care of her. Bye, Ali."_ Renesmee answered. Alice hung up the phone, and returned to the room. She glared at me, and folded her arms.

"Now, what to do with you?" Edward said. "There's no way you're staying here."

I sighed. "I know."

"You probably deserve to get shipped straight to Italy." Emmett growled.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded. I looked appreciatly at her. She still shook her head.

"This is easy fixed. She just can never, ever, return here again. Don't come back, Maya." Jasper said. "Stay away from our family."

I let out a sob at my rejection; I knew I deserved it, but it hurt to hear. I reluctantly nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Save your sorrys for your brother." Alice said, motioning to Oliver. He was looking at me, his eyes glassy and sad. I nodded again.

Carlisle walked to me, and un – did my ropes. I clenched and un – clenched my hands, and stood up.

I still couldn't believe they faked a car crash, just to get me. That's strange, and desperate. I'd miss them a lot, but ... I deserve this. Esme walked me to the door, Oliver walking slowly behind us.

She opened up the door, and I stepped outside. The cold hit me, and my hair blew around my face. Oliver came out, before getting hugged from everyone. He stepped out, and began walking to our car.

"Goodbye, Maya. Forever." Esme sighed, before her face disappeared behind the door. I sighed, and walked to our car. This is the last time I would ever come to this house, come to Forks.

**Hmmm ... That was depressing. Nearly every idea in that chapter came from the top of my head. I had other ideas for Maya's 'capture'. I was going to make her get captured by the Quileutes, thinking she was a Cullen. I was planning for Oliver to go to Mobile, but I thought Renesmee was a lot better for the part. So ... The next chapter will be soon!!**

**REVIEW PLEEEEASE!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiya everybody! **

**First and foremost, I HAVE to say thankyou for all my wonderful reviews! They were so great, and made me laugh! Especially the ones about Maya ... :D Haha.**

**ANYHOO, here is the next chapter. Please keep in mind, that this is extremely emotional for the whole Cullen family, especially Emmett and Rosalie. Please, bare with the saddened mood, and still try and enjoy this awesome story (Stuck up, much? Lol.)**

_Renesmee's POV_

I hugged Rosalie close to me as she sobbed into my shoulder on the kerb of the street. Nobody was around, for it was only 5:50am. But one thing was for sure ...

Rose was hurt, and hurt bad. She needed help, and Alice had enrolled me for that job. I agreed instantly, as soon as I saw shattered Rosalie on the street, trying to be happy that she got a new car. I could tell she was hurting, that inside all the happiness was just a mask, trying to hide how hurt she really was. That saddened me more than anything; seeing my mother – like auntie heart broken on the streets of Alabama.

"Jake, go home. Take my car." I looked up at my boyfriends, while still hugging Rose. I threw him my car keys, as he nodded, then bent down to lightly kiss my forehead. He smiled at me before sprinting away.

"Rose, sweetie, shhh," I hushed. I whispered calming things into her ear, as I tried to pull her up off the ground. She held me down, forcing me to stay with her.

"Renesmee, please, don't leave me." She cried.

"I'm not going anywhere. I just want to take you to your room, and you can explain to me what's going on." I replied, this time pulling her up with me. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and practically dragged her up to her hotel room. She was letting me pull her along, even when we had to go up the small flight of stairs.

She passed me her door key, and I swiped it quickly. I pulled her into the room, and shut the door quietly. I had a feeling any noise was going to make her scared, even if she was a vampire.

I sat on the bed, and lay her head in my lap. I lightly stroked her cheek, as she continued to cry into me. I felt like crying myself, at this site of this.

I let her cry for awhile, not speaking. I thought the silence would give her time to think, to gather up her thoughts positively. I don't know if she was succeeding, but half an hour passed, and she was still crying.

My phone buzzed from on the dresser, and I cussed under my breath. Rose stopped weeping, and looked up at me. I reached over to grab my phone, and answered it.

"_Renesmee?"_

"Dad! Hey!"

"_Hello, sweetheart. How are you?"_

"Urgh, fine, I suppose. Thanks, dad. Is mom there?"

"_Yes. But I want to talk to you first._ _Is that alright?"_

"Sure, dad, no problem. What's up? I can probably guess ... I don't know exactly what happened, but it's seems really bad. It's scaring me a little bit, actually. Is Emmett okay?"

I sighed. My analysis probably wasn't very insightful, but I was confused. That's why I wanted to speak to mom. She would know what to say, and what to do. She always did.

"_Emmett's ... He's ... Not doing so great. But, how's Rosalie? From what I can hear, it doesn't sound at all good."_ My father replied. He sounded worried. I sighed again.

"She's ... She's ... Look dad, it's not good. It's hurts to see this, it really does. I'll ask her to explain, and report back to you, okay?"

"_Sure. Emmett, it's going to be okay, I promise—" _I heard dad sigh to Emmett. My family, was all in ruins right now. I needed to make things right, so my aunty and uncle can be happy together again. I guess I got that trait from my mom. _"Sorry, Ness. Did you still want to speak to your mother?"_

Rose let out a pained sob, just like the ones before. I shook my head. "I'd better not. Rose needs me. Goodbye, dad."

"_Bye, Renesmee."_

I shut off my phone, and lightly touched Rose's shoulder. I sent her a picture of our family together. All happy. This was a memory I remembered from when I was four. Our Christmas picture, actually. My favourite. Rose smiled, but continued to cry. I picked her up, so she could rest on my shoulder.

"Rose, shh, it's okay. You have to tell what happened. Don't leave out anything, okay?" I whispered into her hair. It probably looked a bit odd, but I knew she heard me. She nodded, and began going over the past couple of weeks.

"So ... So, that's w-why I came to A-Alabama." She finished, after explaining everything to me. Her voice was quiet, like she was in pain. I held in my scoffs, my groans, my constant disbelief in everything she was saying. This Maya was, was a ... My dad never let me say this, but ... A bitch! How dare she come into our family, and tell Rose Em doesn't love her. That's absolutely absurd, and wrong.

"Oh, Rose. Why'd you believe that trite!" I cursed. I hugged, her, as she soon began to cry again.

"Because it's true." She sighed. "My new life begins today, and you're my only friend." She replied.

"Rosalie! No! That is stupid."

"You mean, you won't be my f-friend?" She croaked. Her face crinkled, and she began to sob. What a mess ...

"That's not what I meant at all. I meant ... You can't start a new life. You're made for this family. You're made for our family. Don't throw it all away, because of a stupid lie you so called 'best friend' told you." I said, really getting annoyed now. It's like Maya had brainwashed her, to believe Emmett didn't love her. She was so hard to sway. So stubborn ...

"A lie that is true." She sighed. I groaned in my head.

"Rosalie, you belong in this family. Our family is nothing without you! See! Okay, Bella and Edward, Esme and Carlisle, Jasper and Carlisle, Jacob and Renesmee, and Emmett, and ... See what I mean! We're not complete!" I said, exasperated. Rose chuckled at me.

"Rosalie, please ... Give them a chance to explain. They need to talk to you. They have news, Rose, positive news that will make everything okay. Don't deny them. They love you, Rosalie." I continued on with my speech. Daddy would be proud of me.

Silence.

Nothing was heard, for what's got to be 5 minutes. I decided not to talk, and to let her think. She gasped a couple of times to herself, and rose from my shoulder.

"I didn't let them explain." She whispered to herself. _Yes Rosalie! I know!_

"Exactly." I whispered back. She looked puzzled, and confused.

"I need to go to school." She said, sending me into a frenzy of doubt. Wasn't she in a rush to get back to Forks? I know I was. I missed my home. Green, mossy, place, where I was born, and mom was turned. I love it!

She jumped up, and grabbed her backpack. I ran after her, screaming inside. She looked unharmed now, happier even. But why was she running off to 'school'?

"Rosalie, haven't I told you anything?" I said. She sun around to face me.

"Yes, you have. But ... I need time to think. You go back to Forks, you talk to them. And I'll be there within this week. Goodbye, Renesmee." She answered, then ran out the door, leaving me frozen at the doorway. I squealed in happiness, and began dancing my happy dance Alice taught me when I was two.

I sprinted to get my phone, but it began to ring before I dialled a certain number ...

"ALICE!" I squealed into the phone.

"_RENESMEE! YOUR A GENUIS!" _Alice screamed back. We squealed for awhile, before I heard a loud crackling noise.

"Thankyou, but, what's that crackling noise?" I laughed at my aunty/sister.

"_Putting you on loudspeaker, hero!"_

I grinned. "Hey family!"

"_RENESMEE!"_ They all yelled back. I heard each individual voice, and smiled. Esme, Carlisle, mom, dad, Jazzy, Em, and Ali. I wanted to hug them all! I've missed them so much. _"WE LOVE YOU. OUR HERO!"_

"Thankyou, thankyou very much." I laughed. "Piece of cake. She's a marshmellow."

"_Rosie?! Are you there, honey?" _I heard Emmett's loud voice ask.

"Sorry, Em. She's gone to school." I said sadly. I heard him sigh, but it didn't sound very upset. I think her coming back was all the enthusiasm they needed.

"_So are you coming home?!" _ Esme squealed happily. She sounded like Alice ...

"Grandma, have you been hanging around Ali for too long?" I chuckled. They all laughed.

"_I guess I have. It's hard, you know, seeing she lives with me and all ..." _She giggled. I laughed with her.

"Urgh ... I've missed you all so much. Can't wait to see you in ... A couple of hours! Woo!" I yelled happily, and the whole hotel building probably heard me.

"_So ... Tell us what happened! Was Rose upset? What'd she say about my heart felt message? Did she even respond? Does she miss us?" _Alice gushed. I laughed.

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you?" I teased. They all groaned my name, and I quickly wrapped up the conversation. "Talk to all soon!"

I hung up the phone, and bounced in my step when I walked. I practically ran through the lobby, to excited to stand still. Either, it was because I was going to see my family, or reunite Rosalie and Emmett, I don't know. But will Rosalie believe Emmett? I sure hope so.

I looked around for my car, then realised Jacob took it to our sort – of home. I called him, and squealed for him to come and get me. Jacob being Jacob, happily agreed, without a groan or a sigh.

That's my wolf boy.

_Rosalie's POV_

Ness awakened me, and I'm glad she did. She was right, I was so stupid! I didn't even let them explain! Maybe, just maybe, it was all a lie. I hope for my sake, it is.

I pushed the front door open, and headed for the front office. A nice looking women was behind the counter, at the familiar looking school I went to with the rest of my family not so long ago. For the first time, I'll be going to high school alone. I felt a sharp pain in my heart, but tried to ignore it.

"Good morning, I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm new here." I murmured quietly. Normally I was more confident, but today ... Not so much. I think I was too nervous about my coming 'trip'.

Her eyes widened when she saw me, a usual reaction to any of our family. I always acknowledge it. "Oh yes. Welcome! Here is a map, to start you off."

She handed me a small map, which I didn't need. I remember the campus like the back of my hand, even if I went here 20 years ago. I planned to dispose it later. "Oh, thankyou."

"And here's a timetable. As you can see, the first two hours you have Grade A double biology. Then, you have ... Oh ... advanced physics. After that, you have ... The highest class in trigonometry. Last but not least, lunch. You have one class after that, then you may leave. Is it all clear?" She stuttered. She seemed surprised I had all these advanced classes. Obviously, she thought I was a dumb bimbo from Washington. Well she thought wrong.

"Thanks." I said sourly, letting acid drip into my tone. I grabbed my papers, and headed away for my next class. I threw out the map, and strode casually to the familiar biology room.

Urgh. Biology, again.

I took my seat next to a boy with dark hair, and light blue eyes. I left my slip on the teacher's desk, hoping to god he'd get it. The boy looked at me with a eager expression, but I just rolled my eyes.

A young women with long, black wavy hair came into the room, looking flushed. "Sorry guys, I'm very late. Apologies all round."

Everyone chuckled, and I noticed the boy still looking at me. I focused on my reflection in the faucet, watching how my lips moved when I talked.

"It's a beautiful reflection, isn't it?" he boy whispered, while the teacher began rambling about god knows what. I wasn't really listening at all.

This boy reminded me of Edward a lot. Sweet smile, alluring, mysterious eyes ...

"I'm Louis, Louis Brady. Nice to meet you ..." He continued.

"Rosalie." I said, and looked shyly at him. He smiled. Just like Emmett, and Edward put together. It made my heart hurt ... hypothetically of course. "Nice to meet you too, Louis."

I flashed a small smile at him, and suddenly stopped myself; was I being too friendly?

"So ... You're new here?" No duh.

"Yeah. Flew in yesterday." I replied.

"Wow. You must be tired. Wait, where'd you fly from, Rosalie?" He asked in a light tone.

"Washington."

"D.C?"

"No, no. State. Forks, actually." I said. My voice perked up a bit, I could hear. It wouldn't hurt to make a new friend.

"I used to live there. Very ... green, isn't it?"

I let out a hysterical laugh, and the whole class went silent. The teacher was glaring at me, and I ducked my head.

"Sorry, miss, that was me." Louis said, holding up his hands as if surrendering. I smiled.

"Well, be quiet, both of you." The teacher snapped. I mouthed a thanks to Louis, and started taking 'notes'. I felt Louis move his chair closer to me, and I flicked my hair over my shoulder. I hear him take in a breath, and sighed.

The bell sounded loudly, and I gasped at how fast the time went. I closed my book, then remembered I had a double. I sat back down, while everyone else left the room. Except for Louis.

"You take double biology?" He asked, with a hint a laughter in his voice.

"Yeah." I scoffed. "Why is it so hard to believe?"

"I wouldn't have thought someone as pretty as yourself would have made it." He shrugged. Normally, I'd get mad at his comment. But, his alluring smile made me hold in my anger.

"Is that a complement?" I asked, with a smile.

"I guess it is." He replied. I laughed, as the teacher began talking again. What was I doing? Did I have no control? I was married! I was leading this very kind boy astray ... I think ... But he was just a friend ...

I found Louis looking at me with fascination; I looked over at him, but he blushed and looked away. I giggled. It was a male version of Bella.

"Are you embarrassed, Louis?" I laughed.

"A little bit." He mumbled. Why was he embarrassed? Where's Edward when I need him?

"Why are you embarrassed." I said.

"I've never met someone so ... enchanting. So ... beautiful, on the inside and out."

_You've also never met someone who is married._ I thought to myself. I let out a nervous laugh, and began taking notes again. This boy was extremely up front about his feelings ...

Oh jeez.

The hour passed quickly; Louis and I didn't exchange another word. I think he was incredibly embarrassed. I was interests to know why he was so upfront so quickly. So honest, so fast. It was strange, and puzzling to me. But, I didn't want to be rude, so I let him walk me to the door. He waited while the teacher filled out my slip, which was embarrassing. I know what the teachers thinking 'Jeez, what a bimbo. She's just met Louis, and is already hitting on him ...'

I grabbed the piece of paper off of her, and strode out of the room. Louis walked with me, following me wherever I went. Even to my locker. Every girl who walked past, shot me a murderous glare; it confused me, until it all became clear when the girls also squealed Louis's name when they walked past.

Louis was popular. Verrrry popular. And it seemed he only had eyes for me. That was a boost.

"So ... Rosalie, what d-do you have now?" He asked timidly.

I didn't even look at my timetable, and I knew. "Physics. How about you?"

"Um ... Hmm ... Spanish. Damn." He said, after looking at his timetable. He looked down at me, his blue eyes looking like the sky was imprinted in his eyes.

I had to admit, he was handsome. His shaggy black hair and blue eyes was enough to make any girls swoon over him. But not me. He looked like a good friend type, but he had other ideas ...

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you later, then." I said, turning away.

"My class is this way, too." He said. He began walking with me, swinging his arms while the same pattern with the girls occurred. He just smiled and waved, and they'd squeal. It became annoying.

"Isn't that annoying?" I said, pointing after the girls.

"Can be." He responded simply.

"We got to the front of my physics class, and stood awkwardly at the door. He touched my hand lightly, before whispering a goodbye. I watched as he walked away. He looked back at me, setting off his blush again. I smiled, and handed my slip to the teacher.

_Renesmee's POV_

I half stumbled off the plane, really showing off my mother's geans in me. I giggled at myself, till I spotted my mom and dad, waiting at the door to the plane. I squealed, and ran to them. Dad scooped me up in his arms, and hugged me. I giggled, as my mom grabbed on to both of us, and hugged us all tight.

I accidently showed mom and dad the picture from when I was 1, and we were hugging before the Volturi came. I saw them both cringe, and apologized excessively.

I spotted Grandma and Grandpa further back, holding hands. I ran from mom and dad, to them. They smiled and hugged me tight, just like Bella and Edward.

"Where's Emmett, Jaz and Ali?" I asked them.

"They went to get your bag from the bag pick up." Esme said, still grinning.

"Ah. I'm smart." I laughed tapping my temple.

We walked through the airport, talking and laughing. There was still the pain in each of their voices, obviously worried missing Rosalie. Seeing Emmett will be heart breaking, but I had to help them.

Match maker Renesmee to the rescue!

I spotted Alice from a distance, and she danced over to me. We squealed for a bit, then she hugged me. Jasper followed behind, holding one of my bags. He said hello, and hugged me carefully. Emmett came round the corner, holding my other bag.

He looked distraught, and quite frankly ... Lost. He had deep bags under his eyes, which were black and all hell. It was horrible to see him like this, looking so broken. Just like Rosalie.

"Oh, Emmett." I said, hugging him. I felt him shaking under me, then I realised, he was crying. "Shh ... It's alright, she's okay. She'll come back, and we'll straighten all this out. We will, you'll see."

The rest of the family stood around us, watching our Not – so – happy - greeting. We all began to talk to the car, while Emmett tried to hold himself together. I'd never seen him so upset before. Except when his dog, Georgia Rose died. That was pretty sad. But this ... this was a different story all together.

**AH! So sad and heart breaking! I'm horrible! But ... Woooo! Chemistry!! This Louis ... Nice guy. So like Edward ... That was the idea. **

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: EDWARD AND ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone. **

**I got a review saying to write more. I think I will, and should. I already thought I was writing a lot, but I guess not. SO, there will be more little Emmett: The Sequel. Hope you like it!!**

**Chapter 13 ...**

Renesmee's POV

"Ness, but ... What if she decides she doesn't want to stay with us. What if she's met someone else, in Mobile?" Emmett asked, his voice low and worried.

I scoffed; I try not to be rude, but he's been pestering me for the past day and a half. "In a day and a half? I seriously doubt that, Em."

He sighed, and walked to sit with the family. I followed him, and sat next to Esme. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders, and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her.

"I'm really glad your here." She whispered.

"I love being back with my family, where I grew up. You all raised me, so you're all very important." I replied. She chuckled.

"But you had to leave Jacob ... I bet you miss him."

I grimaced. Yes, I missed Jake very, very, very ... much. And it's only been a couple of days. Jeez. "It's alright. We were thinking of moving back here anyway. And plus, my family needs me, so I'm here."

"Our little trooper." My dad said from the lounge across the room. He was hugging Bella tenderly. I giggled.

"Good work, trying to lighten the mood, Dad. I thought that was Jaz's job ..." My head sunk down to my chest. I was so tired, and I really needed to sleep. It was like, one in the morning, and I was dead. They all laughed at me.

"Renesmee, go to sleep, sweetheart." My mom sighed. She was looking at me with adoring eyes; the way she always did.

"No, I ... I ..." I said, trying to hold me head up. They laughed again, but it was more nervous this time. I gave up quickly, and drifted into unconsciousness on my grandmother's shoulder.

When I woke up, everyone was looking at me. I looked at them in confusion, but they all just shrugged. I guess they were bored, waiting for a phone call, or something. I felt so sorry for them; I wish Rose would just come home.

I yawned, and stretched out my tense muscles. The sky outside was pink; it was clearly just morning. The pine trees looked cool against the sky. "Have ... Have you heard from Rosalie?"

They all shook their head sadly, then looked down. I groaned silently. Poor family ... It was horrible to see them so sad. Even worse then when the Volturi were coming. I suppose there was no Cullen family without the most beautiful women in the coven. Even the thought made me tear up. The tears over flowed, and Esme hugged me close. Mom and Dad were hugging me as well, while everyone comforted me. Dad hushed me quiet, seeing he knew what was upsetting me. The rest guessed, I supposed.

"I'm just as afraid as you, Emmett." I weeped. I pulled Emmett down to my level, and kissed his cheek. He sighed, and his frown grew even more. Everyone had a hand on me, rubbing soothingly.

"Honey ... She'll come back, I promise." Esme whispered. I nodded, until I saw dad duck off into the kitchen. Alice followed after him, with a focused expression.

_Edward's POV_

I watched as my little daughter, Renesmee, cried over my sister. It was heart breaking seeing her like this, so I thought I give Rosalie a call. Alice chased after me, and grabbed onto my shoulders. She was on his tiptoes, trying to match my eyes level.

"Edward, don't so this to her." She said.

"Alice, she's making everyone upset, because of a stupid lie. I have to try and get her to come back, right now, and straighten things out. Renesmee is getting upset, and I hate that more than anything." I replied. She was scowling at me.

"It doesn't mean you have to set things right, Edward. Let it all come out on its own. That's how it's meant to be. Fate will take its toll, one way or another." She said meaningfully.

That helped me calm down. A little bit. I was furious that Rose was being selfish by keeping us all in the dark like this. Alice saw my expression, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"She's met someone, Edward." She sighed.

I gasped. Was she joking? "What? Who? When? Why ...?"

"It's okay. I didn't mean it like that. But this boy, he's a lot like you. Very modest, popular, loved by all the girls. It's so you!"

I couldn't grasp the fact that she had met someone. She was, with Emmett! This was ludicrous. How could she? Why?

"Edward, calm down. He will be the reason she comes back. He will be the reason she decides to forgive us all. It's him she needs, right now. It's alright, by Wednesday next week, she'll be back." She gushed happily. Alright, it's Monday, so ... Okay.

"Emmett won't like that." I said in a dark tone.

"That is why _he can't know, okay?"_ She whispered, so low, so fast, even I barley heard it. I nodded, and we walked together back to the living room. She stopped half way, and hissed, "You can't tell. Not Bella, not Renesmee, not anyone."

I unwillingly agreed, and we continued into the living room. Everyone was narrowing their eyes at us. I sat next to Bella, and quickly kissed her cheek. She looked at me in confusion.

"Did you make your call?" She asked innocently. I had to admit, I nearly blurted it out, but didn't.

I shook my head, and smiled at her, "No." She shrugged, and continued to stroke Renesmee's bronze curls. Ness had moved over next to Bella, and they were hugging. A happy family, we were. Forever.

_Rosalie's POV_

Urgh. School, again.

Tuesday. That was the sport day, at Mobile Senior High. Our family always got out of sport, by either ditching, or just not going that day. But, I wanted to go ... Very odd ...

And I wasn't sure why.

I picked up my bag, and headed out the door of the hotel. I jumped in the car Jacob had leant me, (which stunk of dog) and sped off toward the school.

The weather over the past day and a half has been, well ... Forks like. I had to admit, I missed Forks a lot. The fog, the green, the ... The ... Cullens.

It felt strange not to be considered one of the Cullens for a change. Even saying Cullens sounded strange. But, I missed them more them more than anything.

I missed Bella's modesty, and friendly – ness.

I missed Edward's caring nature, even if I do annoy him.

I missed Esme's caring nature.

I missed Carlisle's love for everything with a heartbeat. (Not technically.)

I missed Alice's bouncy – ness, and quite frankly, I wanted my best friend back.

I missed 'my twin's' (Jasper) nervous presents. I know that sounded weird, but it was true.

I missed ... Em ... Em .. Emmett. I missed everything about him. His nose, his eyes, his chest, his ears, his throat, his personality, his love for me, that I will always adore. I missed him so much, I began to silently sob when I pulled up in my car space in the parking lot. I pulled myself together, and began to open my door, until a tan hand pulled it open for me. I looked up, to find Louis smiling at me.

"Goodmoring, Rose. It's alright if I call you that, right?" He said, still smiling quite frankly ... Adorable smile.

"Yeah, sure. My family used to—" I stopped short, feeling a sharp pain in my heart. Louis practically had to catch me; I was crumbling right here, right now.

"Rosalie! Are you alright?" He gasped. He pulled me out of the car, and shivered when he felt my cold skin. I pulled my hand away, and let him hold my by my jacket.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered.

"Do you mind telling me what's wrong?" He said. I shook me head.

"Not now."

"Okay."

Over the past day, Louis and I had become very friendly. I knew he had a certain soft spot for me, and I tried to deny it. But, I knew it was true. Had I been too convincing the other day?

I heard my door slam, and he dragged me close to the school, to a bench. I put his arm comfortably around my waist, as we sat down. I moved out of his hold, remembering I was married. But, apparently, he didn't love me ...

"Rosalie, whatever it is, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You don't understand." I mumbled.

"I know I don't." He looked down, his sky blue eyes grazing the wet grass in front of us. The rain began to come down, softly. "But, your hand is so cold ..."

I shuddered, and froze. "Um, yeah, I had my window open in the car. It's gets cold."

He laughed. "Well, that was silly."

I laughed as well, till I heard the bell ring. I stood up, and grabbed my back pack. We began walking to my first class, which was biology. He had it with me, so he was walking my way.

"Rosalie," He asked, once we sat down. He was looking into my eyes. "May I ask ... Why did you move here?"

"Um," I stuttered. "It's a long story ..." I realised I probably wasn't helping his curiosity.

"Well, will you tell me it?" He asked. I sighed.

"Right now?"

"Right now."

I sighed. "Okay, well, I had a boyfriend, and a family, who I loved with all my heart. I was going to marry him soon," I came up with this feeble lie; I wasn't going to say I married him 20 years ago. "And, I was told he didn't love me."

My voice cracked at the end. He sighed, and put his arm around my shoulders. "I'm really, really sorry. You liked him a lot, didn't you?"

"Like I said, with all my heart."

"And, this family ... You loved them too? How many of you were there?"

It hurt to talk about this subject. But, he was trying to help me, so ... "I had, two sisters, two brothers, and my two parents. Actually, we're all adopted, so not technically related."

"What were their names?" He asked, the curiosity vibrant in his voice.

"Alice, Bella, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Esme. Oh, and I have a niece named Renesmee." I said, having flashback like things of all my family members. I nearly started to sob again.

"Hmmm, big family. So, your parents adopted them?" He asked.

"No, my parents adopted me." I sighed. It's like he gasped, but I got distracted when the teacher came in. He motioned for me to continue, so I did, in a whisper. "When I was eight. My parents died from a car crash. But, we're all very, very close."

That wasn't a lie. We'd all been together for so long, we seemed inseparable.

"Once again, I'm so sorry." He was rubbing my back soothingly now. I smiled at him, and actually lent my head on his shoulder. This move surprised myself. He was my only friend here. He sighed, and put his face into my hair.

"Rosalie Hale? Are you alright? Would you like to go to the nurse?" The teacher said. She looked at us skeptically; I nodded, but was embarrassed. May as well take some time off school. I waved at Louis, before exiting the room. He winked at me, and I felt something strange.

I ran to my car; at a human run. It was raining hard now, so I jumped into the Rabbit's warm cab. I hugged myself tight; what was I doing? Was I insane? Snuggling up to a friend ... I loved Emmett! He was my soul mate! It was all true, but Louis and I's connection was so different, so special, even after two days. I heard footsteps coming closer, and looked up. Louis was striding over to my car, and looked confused. I opened the door for him, and he jumped in.

"How'd you know I was coming?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm psychic," I laughed nervously. I held back tearless sobs at my own comment ... My little psychic best friend ...

"Rose, you're hurt bad, aren't you?" He whispered. I nodded slightly. He moved closer to me, and lightly kissed my cheek. I shied away timidly; awkward moment.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's okay, I like the comfort." He smiled at this, and I sighed. He snuggled closer to me.

"So ... He doesn't love you? What's not to love?" He was grinning at this. I automatically knew what he was talking about.

"Apparently not. It was a case of he said, she said." I mumbled. "My best friend had to break it to me."

"That's horrible. At least you know, I would never stop loving you—" He stopped himself short. I looked away awkwardly; he did the same. Oops, loves me? Nooo ...

"I didn't mean it like that. I, you ... Me, are ..." He stuttered. "I like you a lot, Rosalie."

I smiled. Oh jeez. "Yeah, you're great to." He laughed nervously.

"You're my best friend, even after two days." He sighed.

"Me too."

I looked up at him, to find him leaning in. I grimaced; this was wrong, very, very wrong. I loved Emmett, so, so, so much. More than my own life. But, I felt this pull, to Louis, it was strange ...

He soft lips touched mine, and I cringed back. He looked hurt. "Louis, I still love him."

He pulled away, to look at me. "I guess I knew that. I guess I'm like your ... Fall fling, eh?"

I laughed. "Louis, you don't understand. I was with him for so long, it feels strange not to have him with me. I feel in complete. I don't even know if my friend was right! My niece came here, telling me it was lie, but I don't know what to believe. That's why, I'm going to Forks, on Sunday. But, the only question left is ... Can I go back to them? Forgive them? I just don't know. And besides ... There's only one thing keeping me here right now." I tapped his nose, and he smiled. He nodded sadly, and hugged me closer to him.

"Thankyou, though, really." I sighed. He smelt my hair.

"No worries, honey."

I smiled. This was a great moment. So warm, and ... Human. The bell for lunch rang, and I didn't realise two periods had gone by. We both got out of the car, till my phone rang.

"Rose! Hey!" A cute little voice squealed. Nessie!

"Hey Nessie!" I replied. She giggled.

"Well, how are you?" She asked, her tone darkening.

"Really great, actually, I've met a really nice boy. His name's Louis." I said. Ness' usually happy tone darkened.

"Rosalie ... You're married, girl!" She laughed.

"It's not like that, Nessie, jeez." I sighed. "He's just ... A really good friend. Great comforter."

She scoffed. "And Emmett isn't?"

I was silent. I stared forward, looking the school. Louis looked back at me, confused. I held up my hand. "Renesmee ... You know how I feel about him."

I saw Louis pause, and look down with a sad expression. He waved, and dashed into the school. I let him go, feeling guilty.

"He's my soul mate, Ness. Of course I love him more than anything in the world." I sighed.

"I know you do, but, you know. You are the reincarnation of beauty Rosalie. Don't let him string you on." Renesmee said. She sounded so grown up, so insightful.

"He's not like that. He's so nice, and kind, and cute. Blue eyes, black hair, cute smile. A bit like Edward, actually." I said in a rush.

"Okay Rosalie. Do what you want. But, remember, we all love you, and can't wait to see you." She breathed softly. I nodded.

"Tell everyone, I miss them all, okay? And I'll see them soon." I said.

"Sure thing. See ya, Rosalie."

I closed my phone, and realised I was late. I ran all the way to class, then realised, there was only 20 minutes left. What's the point? I walked back to my car, then suddenly realised my class right now, was with Louis. Spanish ...

I sighed, and put my head on the back of the seat. The smell of dog was all around, which was revolting. But, Jacob was kind enough to lend me his car, I should be nice. The rain poured down around me, as I thought.

Louis, was a very nice person. I admit, I had a little crush on him. But, that wasn't anything compared to the burning love I felt for Emmett. It was like a fire; Louis' fire, was like one that was very small, and not very hot. Meanwhile, Em's was more like a blazing inferno. There was a big difference in them.

But, think about what life would be like without Emmett, and the Cullens. I tried to picture it, but I just couldn't. All I could see was black. Who would I hunt with? I'd be alone. Unless I changed Louis ... No. I couldn't. I can't. I wasn't going to doom him to this life.

But ... Could I trust them? If only I had someone to make this decision for me. There's one part of me, who'd love to start a new life here, with Louis. Then, there's another part of me, who hungers to go back to the original family where I belonged. I'm sure I wasn't making life any easier for them.

I'll always remember when Edward first saw Bella, and he wanted to leave. But, Esme always said to do anything he could so he would stay. Was I in the same situation? I wasn't sure. Did Esme, or any of them, love me enough for me to make my own consequences, so I could live a happy life with them? Again, I wasn't sure. It seemed like it. But, who knows. It seemed like Emmett loved me, but I got that wrong.

Maybe I shouldn't go back.

The thought made me cringe involuntarily; it actually hurt a little. Maybe that was a bad thing. But, maybe I could ... Ah! This is so frustrating! I saw Louis once again jogging to my car, with a sheepish grin. I smiled back at him.

He jumped into the car, with rain drops in his hair. He flicked them all over me, and I squealed. "Louis stop!"

He eventually stopped, only to hug me. I looked at him skeptically.

"I got worried. I wasn't sure what had happened to you. Like, a grizzly attack or something, you know?" He laughed. I laughed as well nervously. _More like, I'd attack the grizzly._ I laughed at my own assumption.

"Louis, I need guidance." I blurted out. He looked at me, with a now sad expression.

"'Bout what?"

"I'm not sure whether I should go back." I sighed. I saw his glare evaluating me. It made me feel self conscious.

"You know ... I think you already know your decision." He said, with confidence.

"No ... That's why I'm asking you." I laughed. The hysteria was taking over, but I silenced it with a ridiculous giggle at the end. He laughed with me.

"No, I mean ... Deep down, you already know." He said, becoming serious again.

"But ... Don't you want me to stay?" I asked. He looked away, not showing me his eyes. He looked back at me, and nodded slowly.

"Of course I do. I just think ... You'd be so much happier with him. He seems like a great person. What's he like?" He said. I grimaced. This conversation had taken an interesting turn.

"Um ... black curly hair, he was the joker of the family. He loves video games, and wrestling. Typical male, really. You know ..." I started to break down again, so I decided to stop. I could talk about him forever. Till the world froze over ...

"Oh, honey ... You need to go back to Forks." He sighed, hugging me close to him.

"But, what if he doesn't love me, and my friend was right?" I stuttered.

"Well you'll come right back here." He was nodding now. I nodded too. "Do you promise?"

I continued to nod. "I promise."

We sat in silence; just thinking I suppose. Thinking about when I'm going to leave, what I'll find when I get there ... they're all probably skipping through the daises. But ... No! I can't think like that. Positive all the way.

"Would you like me to take you to the airport? Or to you hotel?" He asked, pulling me over his body so he could drive. I shrugged.

"My hotel would be great, thank you." I said. I looked down, while smoothing my hair down on the top of my head. It was probably in knots now, seeing I wore it out today. Poor Louis ... He was so kind, maybe even for his own good. I'll miss him a lot. I had his number, so we can keep in contact.

We pulled up outside my hotel, and I smiled weakly at him. He turned off the engine, and got out. I gasped. "Oh dear, would you like me to drive you home?"

He chuckled. "Um ... Sure. I want to make the most of my time with you, before you leave tomorrow."

We swapped sides, exchanging a smile. He gave me his address, and we drove there in silence, till he murmured, "I wish you didn't have to go. It's killing me to say to leave."

I nodded. "I know."

"Will you visit?" He asked. I nodded.

"Of course I will."

"Or I'll have to come visit you." He looked over and smiled at me this time. I smiled back. I hoped he doesn't follow up on that. Emmett would be so confused ... and furious.

"That might not be a good idea." I laughed nervously. I was waiting for the why ...

"And why is that?" There it is.

"Em is the ... Jealous type." I mumbled.

"All the more reason to visit." He grinned.

I gasped, and slapped his shoulder. He yelped with pain, and I instantly forgot he wasn't a vampire. Crap ...

"Oh jesus! I'm so sorry!" I cried, looking over at him. I realised just then he was gripping the seat, with both hands. Oh, the fast driving...

"You've hit hard, and drive very fast." He laughed. He was still rubbing his arm. It's probably broken ... I hope not. Where's Carlisle when you need him?

I laughed. "So many people have said that ..." I said, having a little inside joke of my own. We both laughed, as I pulled up in front of his huge house. It was white, a little like mine, but only one story. It was covered in all sorts of vines, with a garden out the front. Esme would love it. "Nice place."

"Thanks." He smiled, before leaning over to kiss me. He leaned away, obviously having another thought.

"Oh, right, you have a boyfriend ..." He sighed, seriously looking upset. I felt pity, and lightly pecked him on the cheek. He smiled, and dashed into his house, avoiding the rain.

He looked back, and I yelled out, "THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GOING TO GET, MY FRIEND!" He laughed, and closed the door.

_Bella's POV_

Come on, Rosalie!

I sighed, as I snuggled up to Edward. We were sitting on the couch, waiting for a call, or a message, or just something. Same position for nearly 3 days straight. Not that I minded, I was comfortable here. But, still, come on Rosalie! Seeing Emmett in this pain was horrible! Like seeing someone boil live kittens! Urgh, I sounded so sadistic.

"What day is it?" Alice asked. "Oh yeah, Saturday."

She let out a little squeal, and clapped her hands. She whispered to Jasper, who smiled. I looked at them skeptically, then to Edward. He would know for sure.

"Nothing, Love." Edward shrugged, then kissed me softly. I huffed.

"You know I can't be forceful when you do that." I mumbled.

"I know," He touched my nose, and smiled his crooked smile. I giggled. I kissed him this time, and he leaned away too soon. I scowled.

"Our family is around, silly girl." He laughed. I would have blushed, if I could.

"Oh!" I laughed to myself. Everyone around laughed at Edward and I. "Well ... When is Rose coming?"

Everyone's attention turned to us, and I looked around. They all smiled, and looked at Alice.

"Okay, I can't hold it in any longer!" She squealed. She was clapping her hands together, and was now standing up, jumping. "She's coming today!"

Emmett jumped up in a speed that I thought didn't exist, and let out a triumphant howl. We all looked at him, and his now shining with face. He grinned with a smile all the way to ears. I smiled as well, and we all stood up, and hugged.

"How could you not tell me!" I scolded, and hugged myself to Edward's chest.

"Alice told me not to. Sorry, Love." He shrugged. "Believe me, it killed."

I stormed over to Alice from his embrace, and slapped her. Actually slapped her. She looked at me, grinning. "What?"

"You know exactly what!" I laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry! I wanted it to be a surprise!" She laughed back.

"What happened to best friends tell everything!?" I snapped.

"Bella, you know I love you." She hugged me, then kissed my cheek. "But something's need to go untold for awhile." I sighed, and walked back over to Edward.

I wrapped my hands around his waist, and he did the same. "I guess I understand."

He let out a hysterical laugh, and pulled me over to the rest of his family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! How's it goin'? A very short A/N today. Anywho, here's the next chapter, chapter 14. I hope u like it!! : ) **

_Emmett's POV_

I feel like I'm about to jump out of my seat, and run for the door.

Esme and Carlisle had gone to pick up Rosalie, which I wanted to go too. But nooo, I should give her some space. Come on! I need her! I want her! This waiting is killing me ...

"Emmett, stop bouncing, she'll be here soon." Nessie laughed at me from the couch across the room. I find it pretty funny that I've been on this couch for the past three days. Everyone has. We're all pretty desperate really.

"I can't!" I said, with a huge grin. "I'm just so, so, so, so, so, so, so , so—"

"Okay, dude, we get it." Jasper said, holding his hand up, as if telling me to stop. I looked at him, still, with a grin. I just couldn't wipe this smile off my face.

"When will they be here?!" I said, breaking a ever present silence. Everyone burst out laughing, out of annoyance or humour, I didn't know. No one answered, so I think they thought I was joking.

I needed someone to hold, someone to love! I looked over at the other couples; Edward and Bella, tangled together on the couch. Normally I'd laugh, but they'd done this so many times before. Alice and Jasper, who I'd see occasionally looking at each other, and not be able to stop. Even Jacob and Renesmee, (Jacob had arrived yesterday, at midnight.) Nessie was sitting on his lap, while he hugged her to him. Carlisle and Esme even looked so comfortable with each other, looking into each other's eyes as if they were being hypnotised. I missed that! So much ...

"Em, don't worry, she'll be here soon." Edward said, smiling at me. I nodded.

"I know, it's just ... I miss her." I sighed. "And, what if she decides to go back to Alabama?"

Everyone groaned, quietly. "She'll forgive you!"

I sighed. I hope they're right. I'll pray if I have to.

_Rosalie's POV_

"Goodbye, Louis. I'll come to visit sometime, okay?" I said, as I looked through Louis' Corolla's window. He nodded, then looked down. I could see the sadness in his eyes, and sighed. He forced a smile, and kissed my cheek.

I lent out of the car, and tapped the door. He looked at me one more time, before driving away. I watched him go, then pulled my suitcase through the familiar airport. I decided to grab a prop – muffin, and pretend to eat it as I walked through the terminal. The lady checked in my ticket, and I continued walking (more like trudging, actually) to my gate. I booked an early flight, so I'd get to leave earlier. Of course I didn't want to leave Louis, but out short goodbye was only because we couldn't stand to see the sorrow in both of our eyes. I sighed, and let myself fall into a seat. Okay, 20 minutes till boarding. I can wait that long without going crazy, right?

Renesmee had said they had a way to prove that Maya was lying to me. But, how would they prove that? Tell me Maya was just playing one of Emmett's pranks, and it was all a big joke, and Emmett's distance between us was merely because—

I was over thinking this. They had a way, and I knew it. It would be perfectly logical, and smart, and then we could go along with our lives, as if nothing had happened. But I suppose the past will come and bite me in the butt sometime. But, I'll wait till that time, and when it comes, hope that we are all family enough to get through it. That didn't happen this time, but, I overreacted, and believed what I was hearing. I should know not to do that. Hmmm, I wish I could stop thinking. I know, I'll listen to my ipod!

I took it out of my handbag, and stuck the headphones in my ears. I turned on my favourite song in the 1960s, and turned it up as loud as it would go. And that's pretty loud, for a vampire. It even hurt my ears, but I didn't care. I needed this.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and spun around to see who interrupted my listening. There was a little old women, with a mad expression. Her eye's lit up when she saw me, as if she looked surprised.

"Excuse me," She said, her cheek bones only just holding up the skin on her cheeks. I smiled at her, just to get some sympathy. "I was going to ask you to turn your music down, but ... I think I know you."

"I think you're mistaken." I said, and turned to look away.

"No, no, I think I have the right girl. What is your name?" She asked. I looked at her skeptically; what was she talking about? I don't talk to anyone ... Besides my family.

"I-I'm Rosalie, Hale." I stuttered.

The women dug through her purse, looking for something. She was nodding, and scowling at the same time. What ... ?

"Is this you?" She asked. She held up a faded, sepia photograph. It didn't take long for me to realise the blonde beauty in the photo.

This photo was of me.

I gasped in surprise, my hand flying up to my mouth. The women was smiling at me. How could this be me? What's going on? "Where'd you get this? From who?"

The old women laughed. "This is the picture of my sister's daughter. So, she's my niece. My sister Mary gave me this, just before her beloved daughter went missing ... She was heart broken."

I gasped again. My Mother?! What? She gave this women, my aunty ... ? No! I have a living relative? How old was this women? This was all so strange ...

"You look like you're about to faint." The women laughed. I smiled at her.

"So, you're my aunty?" I asked. She nodded.

"My name is Lillian Hale. And yes, you are my niece, but what puzzles me is ... You should be 98 ..." She said, puzzled. Her wrinkles on her forehead became even more creased then before. I was still lost for words ...

"Um, yes, I had to have, urgh, plastic surgery after I was in a ... motorcycle accident. So, I look a lot younger than I am. But ... Where is my mother?" I said, jumping my horrible story, and lightly grabbed onto the women's arm. She laughed.

"You poor dear," She looked down. "I'm sorry, but your mother died in 1978. She caught a bad dose of the flu, and being so old, it killed her."

She seemed very upset by this, but she held together. I tried to comfort her. "Oh ... I'm sorry."

"I should be comforting you." She said, her blue eyes sparkling.

"_Flight to Washington is now boarding. Please line up with your boarding passes."_ The overhead voice said. I looked back at the waiting flight attendants, who were smiling as people already began to give them their tickets. The old women was still looking at me, with a dreamy, happy gaze ... Then I saw the tear roll down her cheek.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked. She wiped away the tear.

"It's just, you're my only living relative, and I'll probably never see you again after this." She said. Her blue eyes were glassy and sad. I sighed.

"I'm still absolutely ... Stunned that I've found a relative, I've done research before, and I haven't found you, I'm incredibly confused ..." I said, my voice breaking an octave. The women laughed.

"You know, you look exactly like your mother." She said, her voice trembling. "Beautiful, although, in this your eyes are blue, but, I suppose the surgery does things to you, right?"

I laughed nervously; if only she knew the truth. If only I could tell her why I had to disappear forever. But, I couldn't do that. Not to my family. I couldn't bring another person into this form of immortality. I felt a light hand on my shoulder, breaking me out of my dreamless thinking.

"Excuse me, we have to board now. Would you mind ... ?" A young, brunette flight attendant asked my aunty and I. I nodded, and stood up. I wheeled my bag onto the tarmac, and found my seat within minutes. I knew I shouldn't get to attached to this women, it wouldn't be fair to her. It was pretty stupid really, I should have just said she'd picked the wrong person. But, that she had evidence, so there was no denying it at all.

Coincidently, the women was sitting next to me. Maybe fate put us together, who knows. I shoved my bag into the overhead, and prepared myself for the two and a half hour flight. I was on a small plane, not very large. Hopefully we'll get no turbulence, not that it mattered to me that much. If plane did crash, I would just jump out before it hit the ground. Easy.

I heard the plane start, and then take off. It all was going so fast, and soon, I'd be with my family. Home, sweet home, in the comforts of Forks. With the forests, and the rain, and ... Emmett. My thoughts became instantly jumpy when I thought of the fact that I was going to see him soon. That I was going to see all of them soon.

Renesmee was the only person I had kept in contact with, so she had told me that Esme and Carlisle were going to pick me up. I could not wait to see my ... parents. So kind hearted, wouldn't hurt a fly. I missed them a lot.

"So," the old women began, breaking me out of my trance. "Where have you been these past ... 80 years?"

I jumped at the sound of 80 years. Had it really been that long? I suppose, and now I need a cover story. "Um, I got a family adopted me when I was 19. I was not 21 years old yet, so I couldn't live on my own. That's who I'm going back to now."

"Why'd you leave them?" She asked. Her question caught me off guard.

"Because, urgh ... It's such a long story, and I'd rather not talk about it, sorry."

"No, no, I understand. It's obviously not pleasant, so ... Anyway, what's your family like? How many of them are there? What are their names?" She said, curiosity clear in his weak voice. I laughed at her.

"My parents were Carlisle and Esme. They are such nice people, for taking me in," I said. I took a deep breath, then blew it out. The women was nodding all the while. "Then there was Bella and Edward, who are a couple. Very nice people," I said. I wanted to blurt out that they were vampires, but held back. "Then there is Alice and Jasper. Alice is my best friend, and Jasper is sort of like my twin. Then, there's Renesmee, who is Edward and Bella's daughter. I call her my niece. She's absolutely gorgeous," _And they're all vampires! _"And then there's Emmett."

The old women chuckled to herself. I looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"You just seem like you love them, very, very much. I see the sparkle in your eyes, when you talk about any one of them. You also seem very ... protective of them." She said. Wow, she was a really observant person. A lot like Bella, really.

"You've got that right." I said, nodding to myself.

"But ... who's this _Emmett_? You talk about him with some degree of love, and devotion. A different kind of love then the others." She said. I nodded.

"Yes, he's my husband." I said, smiling like an idiot.

"Oh," I could hear the smile in her voice, too. "Wow. Married, urgh? What is he like?"

"He's really strong, with curly black hair. He has ... eyes like mine, actually. And he's very ... Sweet." I said, still smiling. Just the thought of him made me want to giggle like a school girl.

I was in love, again.

"He sound just delightful!" She laughed. "Do you have a picture of them?"

I nodded. I had a picture of us all together in my old journal. I kept it with me always. It may not look like I care, when really, I do. A lot.

I stood up, and dug my journal out of my bag. The women wouldn't stop smiling at me. I found the old, faded picture; we were all wearing similar clothing. I'm pretty sure it was a Christmas photo from 1995. Esme likes to send pictures up to the Denalis. I showed it to the women, and her eyes lit up when she saw all of them.

"You all look identical!" She gasped. "All so beautiful. It's quite astonishing. The same golden eyes, pale skin, the beauty ... It's all rather odd, isn't it?"

I nodded. "It is, rather."

"It's like you were all supposed to be together,"

That comment made me miss them more than ever, and never, ever want to leave them again. It made me feel all warm inside.

"I'm spot on, aren't I?" She laughed. "This old girl can sure be accurate, urgh?"

I decided to keep the photo in my pocket; as a memory. I rubbed her shoulder. "Yeah, you're great." I sat back down, and rested my head on the back of the seat. I saw her frail fingers grab the complementary magazine out of the chair pocket, and began reading it. Then something occurred to me; what was my mother's reaction to my sudden disappearance?

"Oh," I said, looking over at my aunty. "What were my ... families reaction to me ... leaving?"

She thought for a moment. "Um ... Well, at first, they were confused," I nodded. "When you didn't come home that evening. Then, when the search party didn't find you, they sort of ... stopped looking. Your father, he was the most upset. He missed you, a lot. He always wished you would come back. 'Someday ...' He always said to me. I'd agree with him. But, your mother ... She just ... The first couple of months were hard."

I nodded again. My dad was always close to me. He loved to buy me things.

"Then," She continued. "After Royce and his friends turned up dead ..."

I pretended to be surprised at that. Little does she know, I killed them all. "They died?"

"Yes, very mysteriously, actually. They were found in their houses, not a drop of blood around. Mostly beaten to death. Whoever did it, was being very careful." She said. I nearly loved sadistically, but held it in. She would think I was insane.

"Oh, that's ... That's ... Wow." I stuttered. She laughed.

"We will now proceed with our descent into Port Angeles, Washington. Please fasten your seat belts." The overhead speaker sounded. I nearly gasped at how fast the time went. I suppose I got so caught up in our conversation, I lost track of time.

"Well ... Didn't that time go fast." She laughed from next to me.

"Thankyou, Lillian." I said, smiling at her.

"For what, dear?"

"For, um ... Telling me about my family. It's good to know." I replied, nodding. "I'm glad I met you."

"Well, you too, Rosalie. We lived the longest, so we have to stick together." She said, smiling back. I felt the sharp landing of the plane, and my heart skipped a beat (Or it felt like it). I was now going to see my family! I was really excited. I felt like I was about to jump out of my seat. But will they feel the same?

"Welcome to Port Angeles Washington. We hope you have enjoyed this flight, and we hope to see you again soon." The Pilot sounded over the loud speaker. I heard everyone unclick their seat belts, and stand up. I stood up as well, and got my and Lillian's suitcases down. She thanked me, and we parted ways when we got to the door of the plane. She actually hugged me, and she smiled before turning away. I forwarded nervously out of the long walk into the airport, until I saw Carlisle and Esme, grinning at me from the back of the room. I nearly ran to them, but kept myself at a walking pace. Clearly Esme couldn't hold in her excitement.

She ran to me, and pulled me into a tight embrace. She was laughing, and crying happy sobs. Did they really miss me that much? Wow.

"Rosalie! Oh sweetheart!" She cried. "You must never, ever leave us again, you hear me!"

I laughed, and nodded into her hair. I pulled away, and received a kiss on the forehead from my father. They were both smiling, wide eyed at me. I had a million questions for them, as we walked through the airport, to the Mercerdes.

"I hope you guys know, that, I will have to leave again, if Emmett does not love me." I said. I had a sudden wave of guilt, when their faces turned frown – ish.

"We know," They said. "But we have a surprise for you when we get home."

I looked at them in confusion. "Really?" They nodded in response. "Will I like it?"

"Oh ... You will." They laughed. I climbed into the car, and it started with a loud rev. Now to prepare for a three hour car ride. Not that I didn't want to be with them, but I could let my questions shoot.

"So, um ... How have you been?" I asked timidly.

Silence.

"Was it really that bad?" I asked, cringing away from their faces. They nodded.

"You have no idea, the pain, we've witnessed, and gone through." Carlisle said, his face now expressionless. "The letter was really ... Sad, Rose. No pity, though. It'll all work out."

"You guys saw that?" I gasped. How did they manage that? I thought I threw it away? Or did I throw it on the floor ...

"We found it on the floor, actually, Emmett did." Esme said. I cringed. Emmett found it? Oh no, poor baby ...

"Of all people," I said exasperated.

"And, it was absolutely impossible, watching you too stare at each other, then walk away. Even when you said you'd never see us again, I sobbed, for awhile." Esme continued. I reached into the front seat, and grabbed her hand. I squeezed it.

"I'm really, really, sorry, but I had to do it." I mumbled.

"I know." She sighed. "I fully understand. But you have no idea how much you mean, to all of us."

"Mmm ..." I muttered. "Once again I'm sorry."

"Anywho, what have you been up too?" Carlisle asked, obviously wanting to change the depressing conversation topic.

"I ... went to school, met up with Renesmee and Jacob." I answered simply.

"Renesmee told us she wouldn't say if you were sorry. We had to wait till you told everyone." They laughed at their grand-daughter. I laughed with them,

"That's Nessie, urgh?" I laughed. "But, yes, I am really, really, sorry."

"We know." They snickered.

"What have you guys been up too?" I asked, after a moment of silence. They shook their heads.

"Stressing. We haven't moved from the couch for three days." Esme mumbled. "Until now, ha ha."

They hadn't moved because of me, I knew it. That made me feel incredibly guilty. "Oh, um … Again, I'm sorry—"

"Rose, it's alright." They both laughed. We had already pulled up into the garage, and within seconds, we were all out of the car. It felt so good to be home, to be free. There is nothing I want to hide here. My speed, my strength, is out in the open with everyone else's.

Carlisle grabbed my suitcase for me. I tried to get it off him, but he declined. "You'll need those arms, for what you're about to endure."

I shrugged. "O-kay …"

We entered the main part of the house, then up the stairs to the living room. I wasn't prepared for this.

Before I had time to think, Alice was in my arms, screaming like a little girl. She was sort of laughing, into my shoulder. Wow. Carlisle was right.

"Hey Ali!" I said, excited.

"Oh Rosalie, I missed you!" She said back. She pulled away, giggling. We exchanged a smile, before, Jasper moved in, and gave me a tight hug. Bella hugged me as well, and Edward kissed my cheek. Renesmee ran into my arms, and Jacob patted my shoulder.

Now there was just one more person.

Emmett moved from around Edward, with a sheepish grin. I nearly ran to him right there, then remembered to keep my cool. I wonder if he feels the same …

"Hey, Rosie." He said, grinning like an idiot. "You probably don't want to touch me right now, but—"

He didn't get to finish before I sprinted for him, and jumped into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and kissed every feature on his face. He laughed at me, and buried his face into my neck. He lightly kissed my collar bone, as we laughed together.

"Oh my god, Emmett! I missed you so much!" I gasped. I hugged myself even tighter to his neck, and buried my face into the dip in between his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, so,so—"

He placed one of his sausage like fingers in front of my moving lips, silencing me. "Just in case you don't believe that I don't love you …"

Maya appeared from behind the door, with a nervous expression. I frowned. "But, I believe you. In fact, I don't care if you don't love me. I want to be with you, forever. You have no idea the sorrow, the sadn—"

"Rose, shh. Let her explain." Emmett said. He actually seemed angry when he said that; it was through his teeth.

"Rosalie, look, I … I …" Maya stuttered. "I'm sorry I lied."

I suddenly remembered why I was so angry at her, and nearly ripped her head off. "Well, why'd you do it, Maya!"

She cringed back. "I wanted a family of my own, and … and …."

"So you thought you'd take mine? Great!" I huffed. "And why'd you come back here, hey? Tell me, cause I don't know!" I growled. She cringed again.

"I came here to prove it to you, and, well, I already have. Emmett loves you with all his heart, and always will. I was so stupid, to think I could sway him, sway anyone. You probably never want to see me again." She said, then looked down.

"Maya, I'm sure we can forgive you—" Carlisle said, stepping out from under the stairs. I cut him off,

"I know I can't. What do you think, family? Raise your hand if you want her gone." I hissed. I instantly raised my hand. Faster then I could say anything, their hands were taut. Emmett's especially. Everyone except for Carlisle, he was too kind-hearted. So was Esme, but …

"I understand. I'll be leaving now." She sighed, and turned around to leave. I glared at her back for awhile, then turned back to my family. We all joined into a loving embrace, and all sat on the couch, chatting and laughing. I told them about my time at school, how boring it was. I told them about 'my friend', but didn't actually say anything about Louis. Em wouldn't like that, and I didn't want to break the peace. Emmett hugged me into his chest, and I snuggled deeper into the gap between his neck and collar bone. Absolute bliss, this is. He smelt like … How gods smell. Divine. There is no words for it.

"Well, Rosalie, we're waiting," Renesme said, and winked at me. I looked up at her in confusion. I raised my eye – brow at her.

"Oh look, another blonde moment." Jacob teased, and tousled Renesmee's curls for no apparent reason. I glared at him, but he grinned at me. "Just teasing, Rosalie."

I scoffed. Renesmee fluttered to my side gracefully, and whispered into my ear. I nodded. I remember now.

"You've all be waiting for it, apparently," I laughed. "And, well … I'm sorry!"

They all sighed in relief, and we all participated in a family hug. It felt so good to be together again, with everyone of us happy. I was with Emmett, and he loved me. But I still had one question for him.

"Um … Emmett?" I asked timidly, once we were all back in our original seats. He looked down at me, not able to wipe the smile of his face.

"Yes, honey?" He asked, his voice taking on a sweet tone. I wonder how he was feeling …

"I was just curious … Why, were you, you know, so distant before I left?" I asked. I shied away into his chest, then sighed in contentment.

"Oh! That …" He shrugged. "I was sorta, well, actually, with Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper's help, I was planning, a … Third honeymoon to Paris!"

I gasped in surprise, and squeezed him as tight as I possibly could. "You're kidding me!"

He shook he head, chuckling. "No, I'm not. We're leaving next week!"

I squealed again in delight, and leaned up to kiss him. I stretched out the kiss, and quite frankly, I didn't care if we were in front of the whole family. I was with him, and I loved him with all my heart.

When I looked around, I realized the whole family had disappeared from living room. We were now alone … I was so happy!

"I can't believe you really thought I didn't love you. You silly girl." He laughed, and tapped my nose playfully. I smiled.

"I know … I was so dumb. Talk about dumb blonde." I sighed. "I'm really sorry. I thought she was my friend."

"It's a common mistake," He shrugged. "You thought you could trust her, and she stabbed you in the back, just to be part of our family. I'm sure if she just asked, Carlisle and Esme would have let her."

"Mmmm … She was incredibly stupid. I should have picked up her signs. The shifty – ness, the guilty – ness, she really is a good person. She's just lonely." I said. I leaned up to kiss Em, not able to resist any longer. My lips molded with his just like they used to, and I soon got carried away. He leaned away, and I looked at him in confusion.

"Urgh, sweetheart, you'll have to remember, we're on the family couch. Any one of them could walk in, any second. Wouldn't that be awkward?" He snickered. I shook my head. I wrapped my leg around his, as he lay onto his back. I sat comfortably on top of him, us being entwined together as if one. It felt so right …

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." He breathed delicately. I felt his cool breath on my face, and kissed his cheeks.

"I was going crazy without you." I whispered back. Our faces were so close together, our noses were touching. "I nearly … I nearly …"

"You nearly, what?" He asked, his smile, not disappearing, but not as a happy as before. "Please don't say Italy, or … or …"

"I'm afraid that's what I … Well, I didn't think it, I considered it." I relieved him. His face turned hurt.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale," He said, startled. "How dare you have that thought."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't possibly live without you. It just too hard. Knowing you didn't love me, and we couldn't be together … I … I …" I trailed off, actually ashamed to be telling the truth. "I couldn't admit it to myself. Then Renesmee came."

A smile crept onto both our faces, and we shared another passionate kiss. "Thankgod for Nessie, eh?"

I chuckled at him. "I know. That little half breed I call a niece. She's a lifesaver."

"Yes. I'm proud to call her my sister." He replied, still laughing.

"Mmmm …" I murmured. "Can we please move venues?"

"I was waiting for you to say that." He chuckled, as he picked me up, and we flew up the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone!**

**Here is chapter 15. I hope you enjoy it, and see you on the bottom of the page!!**

Chapter 15

_Emmett's POV_

"It feels so great to be all together again," Esme grinned to all of us. We had decided to go on a family hunting trip; Esme's idea. We'd all agreed anyway, seeing we had no other plans. "I love you all!"

We all chuckled as we chowed down on our prey. I gulped down my grizzly bear, (which I had fun wrestling with for a whole half hour!) enjoying every bit of it. Rosie was next to me, feasting on her second dear. Every now and again we'd exchange a look, then look away awkwardly. I couldn't stop looking at her.

Jacob sat uncomfortably on the side of the clearing. He was turned away from us, but I could still see his snickering with disgust at us. Usually, he'd hunt with us, because Renesmee wanted him too, but, he'd hunted just yesterday. And besides, the smell of wolf was just too much when you're eating.

"You know what I realised," I said, breaking away from my bear. Everyone looked up, and I even heard some 'Oh jeez, what Emmett?' remarks. No doubt it was Bella. "This family seems to have drama after drama."

"You know what," Jasper huffed. "You're right."

I nodded. "Of course I am." Jasper pushed me playfully, and I continued with my bear. I heard Rosalie's cell phone ring, and she wiped off her hands on the grass to answer it. Wouldn't want a blood soaked phone.

"Hello?" She said. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop, but ...

"Emmett! Don't eavesdrop! It's rude!" Esme hissed.

"Oh c'mon, Mom! Like you haven't done it!" I laughed back to her. She glared at me, but I could still see the adoration in her eyes.

"There's an exception to every rule." She said, nodding to herself.

"That's not fair." I moaned.

"Life isn't fair." Esme snapped back. We were having a full blown come back – attack here. I heard Jasper whispering 'Fight, fight, fight' but ignored him.

"Then let's make it fair!" I said, snapping my fingers like those sassy women on TV.

"It's not that easy."

"As they say, life gives you lemons, you make lemonade." I said, smiling. "See, king of come backs."

"Ha, ha, right. What if life runs out of lemons?" She laughed. Hmm ... Seeing a different side of Esme here.

"It carries extras." I grinned.

"What happens if the lemons turn out to be limes? Then everyone is screwed." She laughed hysterically. I burst out laughing, at my now immature mother.

"That's why any smart person checks their lemons, just in case. That's called _chance, _mother dearest. You should try it sometime." I snapped. She gasped at me, at shrugged.

"By the way, I take plenty of chances. Like raising you." She smiled.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Jasper whooped playfully.

Rose had returned by now, looking at me with an confused expression. I'm pretty sure I heard a 'What the hell ...?'

"I bet you're glad you took that chance." I said, a little too late. She didn't pick it up.

"Best thing I ever did." She was smiling at me this time, while the others gasped at her. She looked around at them all. "What?"

"What about us?" They all cried out in unison.

"I love you all, and appreciate you all equally." She said, nodding. "But Emmett's different. He was human."

"So was I!" Edward said.

"So was I!" Bella said.

"So was I!" Rosalie said.

Esme sighed. "Okay, fine Emmett was ... Um ... He lost his parents!"

"Now that is unfair! So did I!" Edward groaned playfully.

"Okay ... Then Emmett was hurt." She snapped quickly. Rosalie gasped from next to me.

"I was abused!" She said. Although she was smiling, the sadness was hard to hide.

"All right ... Emmett was away from home." Esme muttered.

"So was I. I was away from my home in Phoenix. Which I am grateful for." Bella smiled, looking around at all of us separately. I laughed at her.

"Okay, okay. We get it. We were all found in different ways, at different times, and we all love each other, and Esme loves us all. Now let's stop this!" Edward moaned. We all nodded, and returned to our animals.

"I'M STILL THE BEST." I said, at the speed of the light.

"EMMETT!"

_Rosalie's POV_

My phone rang annoyingly, and I wiped my hands over the grass so I could answer it. Renesmee looked at me in confusion, but I shrugged and picked it up. I heard Esme say something about eavesdropping, but then I heard the voice on the phone.

"_Hey, beautiful."_ I gasped at the voice.

"Hey Lo—Friend!" I lied smoothly. I heard Louis chuckle.

"_Don't want yours truly to hear?_" He laughed to himself.

"You know me too well."

"_Ha, ha. Anywho, how are you? Ha! That rhymes!"_

"Um, friend, I think you forgot to take your pills this morning." I laughed. "And you seem kinda high. But otherwise, yeah, I'm fine."

"_Something like that. So are you ... you know, happy there?"_ He said, a little un – happily.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry. But, at least I can speak to you, right?" I laughed nervously.

"_I 'spose. So, was your flight okay? Did your family get you at the airport, or something?"_ He asked casually.

"Yeah, yeah. My parents did. You remember, Carlisle and Esme? I was telling you about them. They were waiting for me, god love them. And my flight was fine. I ran into an old relative. One from looong back ..." I said, speaking the full truth.

"_Oh yeah? You lucky ducky. Must have been fun, talking to them, and stuff. Ease the boredom, or any other feelings ..." _He sighed.

"Mmm, it was fun. So ... how's school?"

"_It sucks without you, Rose. You have no idea. Miss wanted to know where you were."_

"What'd you tell her?" I asked.

"_I just said, you had to leave. Family problems ..."_

"Thanks. So what are you up too now?" I asked, actually interested.

"_On the way to school. I have training, today. Basketball." _He said, clearly enjoying this happy conversation. But he sounded strange. His voice was more ... smooth. Less hoarse. Weird.

"Oh yeah, forgot you played. Will have to come and watch sometime."

"_Yeah, sure, anytime. So what are you doing now?"_ He asked. Time to lie again ...

"I'm just ... You know, um ... eating. Like I do." I muttered nervously.

"_Oh yeah, what you eating?" _Why did he pick today to be so interested in my eating habits? Goddamn.

"Venison, actually. Very tasty." I said. This was fun, relating my lies to truths.

"_For breakfast?"_

"Sure! Family tradition, kinda thing ..." I mumbled to Louis. Oh dear, what a bad lie.

"_Um ... Hmm ... Alright. Have to try it sometime, then. I'm there in a heart beat, honey."_ He chuckled warmly. _"Well, I'll let you get back to your venison, then. Goodbye, honey."_

I felt a sob in my chest, and tried to ignore it. I swallowed it down, and sighed. "Goodbye. Talk to you soon."

"_Sure."_

And he was gone. Just like that. I shook my head at the absurdity of my behaviour, and shoved my cell uneasily into my pocket. I came in at an odd time in the family conversation, and muttered a quick "What the hell?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Jasper teased.

The arguement continued, on and on, and on. I chucked in a few comments, but otherwise, just chuckled to myself. It was odd how the family let loose, and laughed when we're all together. It was rather fascinating, actually. I thought that maybe it was time I told them about Lillian. They'd want to know,and be interested, I think.

"Hey, urgh, guys." I stuttered. They all turned their attention to me, and pushed aside their animals.

"What's up, Rosie?" Emmett asked sweetly. I smiled.

"I thought I should tell you guys, that, when I was leaving Mobile, I found, my ... my ... my aunt Lillian." I stuttered nervously. They all gasped, and a smile eventually erupted on all of their faces.

"Like, your real aunt? No way?! Rosalie that's wonderful!" Emmett cheered, hugging me, and soon began to smile as well.

"Yeah, yeah. She told me about my mother, and I had to lie, a lot." I said. "But it was really great."

"Well, tell us about what you said! If you know, you don't mind." Esme said, her excitement sprouting, then her good manners coming out. I nodded, and began telling them the long story.

I told them every detail, in great detail. They 'ummed' and 'ahhhhed', and when I finished they seemed so happy for me. It made me feel so wanted.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm soo happy for you, Rose!" Alice and Ness squealed excitedly. The rain started to come down, so we all retreated the clearing. I'd get the occasional grin or smile on our way home. I always asked why they were looking at me like that, and they always replied with the same thing. "We're just so glad your home."

I hugged most of them right there and then. When we arrived home, we all decided to play cards, or just chill out. Emmett and I went against Alice and Jasper in chess; bad move. First off, Jasper is very, very good. Then, Alice, well ... She's psychic for goodness sake! I didn't have a chance!

"Emmmett! You idiot, why did we agree to this?!" I huffed, and slapped Em's shoulder.

"Hey! Don't blame me!" He snapped back. "You're the one who had this idea!"

"Then why did you let me do it!"

He shrugged, just as I left the table. Alice giggled, and Jasper walked away with her following. Emmett was left at the table, and began cleaning it up.

Emmett came in after us, and walked over to Edward. "Hey Eddie?"

"Yes, Emmett?" Edward sighed, frowning?

"Do you want a hurtsyadon'tit?" He asked. Bella and Edward were entwined on the bottom of the staircase; Bella tensed next to him, but held in a smile.

"Um ... Do I want to say yes?"

"Sure you do!"

"Fine ..."

I heard a loud smacking sound, and gawked at Emmett. Edward was howling in pain.

"Hurts ya', don't it?" Emmett boomed, and began laughing his head off.

"Emmett!" Esme and I scolded. "What the ... ?"

"Emmett, I'd run!" Bella cried, and Emmett took off through the house, Edward chasing after him. Emmett was still laughing his head off, and we all felt totally carefree in our little, perfect world. Nothing will disturb us now... Hopefully.

Ness and Jacob were laughing just as hard as Emmett, the tears were running down both of their cheeks. I suppose it would be hilarious seeing your dad and sort of father – in – law get a 'hurtsyadon'tit.' Pretty stupid concept, actually.

"Hey Rose, Ness, Esme, Bella!" Alice said, clearly excited. "You want to go shopping?"

"I'm in." I said, getting up off the lounge. Everyone else agreed, and we grabbed our purses, then headed out the door.

_Carlisle's POV_

Hmm ... What a blissful evening.

Edward, Jasper, Jacob, and I are now sitting in the living room, bored. What to do? I ask myself. Then Edward looked over to me, and at first, I thought he had an idea, when really, he shrugged. I suppose moments without our wives are boring ones.

"Dude, why are we just sitting here?" Emmett asked.

"Because without the girls, there is nothing to do." I sighed. Edward and Jasper nodded.

"I have an idea," Emmett snickered. Edward let out a loud moan, and held up his arms dramatically.

"Emmett, you have got to be kidding." Edward groaned.

"Does it look like I'm kidding dear brother?" Emmett asked, raising an eye – brow.

"Do you mind filling us in, boys?" I asked them. Edward nodded.

"Emmett wants to have some fun, by playing pranks. Sort of like, a teams, kind of thing. Myself and Em, versus you and Jasper." Edward said, looking at me. I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open, and I moaned.

"Well ... I'm in." Jasper said, grinning. "You in, Carlisle?"

"Urgh ..." I grimaced. Maybe a little fun, right? What's the worse that could happen? Wait, I'd heard that before, but ...

"He's in." A light, chirpy voice sounded. Alice strolled into the room, carrying six bags. Bella and Esme came in behind her, carrying only one bag each. Then Rose, the familie's second worse shopper, was carrying three.

"Jesus, Ali." Jasper gawked. "You got enough stuff?"

"Yep," She said, popping on the 'p'. "We had fun, right, girls?"

"Well, Rosalie did. Esme and Bella just got sick of it after half an hour. But, Rose and I forged on. We're the real women." Alice said, and sat on Jasper's lap. Esme and Bella groaned, and Esme came and kissed me quickly before sitting down next to me. I wrapped my hand around her waist, and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"So, what's this talk about, a prank ... war?" Alice asked. "I want in."

Emmett began laughing at Alice, and nodded. "Yeah, a prank war. Let's make teams!"

My wife slapped her forehead, and looked at me. "Oh dear."

"Mmmm ..." I murmured, nodding.

"So ... We'll have the original teams, so Carlisle and Jaz, and Eddie and me. Then ... The girls... How about we get Alice, Renesmee, and Esme, and you guys get Bella, Jacob and Rosalie?" Emmett asked, looking at me. I shrugged.

"Cool. So Edward, Alice, Esme , Renesmee and Emmett versus Carlisle, Jasper, Bella ,Jacob and Rosalie." Emmett said, smiling to himself. We all nodded sadly, and separated into our teams. I sadly left my wife, as she walked to the other side of the room. Jasper, Bella and Rosalie came over to me, and we sat together.

"Wait!" Esme cried. "We need rules! How about we keep it sensible, and Carlisle makes them."

I nodded, and got up to get some paper. I quickly scribbled down some rules, in the times of twenty seconds. I read them out to everyone:

_No cheating._

_No sex, no matter how much you want to. You all have to stay with your team, for the duration of the war._

_No making truces._

_Nothing too life threatening. For Ness' and Jacob's sake._

_For the love of god, don't get yourselves arrested._

_Think before you do. Nothing that will scare any of us emotionally, mentally, or physically._

_Try not to use you special abilities. Bella must block of Edward's, and Alice can't see the other teams, because Jacob and Renesmee are a part of it._

"Okay," Em clapped his hands together. "That it, daddio?"

"Yes. Obey them! Please!" I said.

"You can trust us!" Emmett said, grinning. I found it hard to trust him on that ...

_Bella's POV_

I put up my shield, as my team and I walked to our home room. We were staying in Edward and I's room; as farther away from the other team's as we could.

"Now," Jasper began . "We need to nominate a captain. All of you who think I'll have the best chance against Emmett, say I."

"I."

"That was easy." He shrugged. "Hmm ... it's 5:30pm. I have an idea for our first prank. Follow me, to the supply room."

"We have a supply room?" I asked, astonished.

Carlisle chuckled, then nodded. "I don't even know why."

Rosalie, Jacob, Carlisle and I followed Jasper through the darkening house, walking eventually through some random door at the bottom of the stair to a massive room.

It had everything; maps of the US, emergency numbers, Tanya's address ...

Rosalie caught me looking at this, and smiled. "Just in case." I let that go, and we got to a rather large section, right at the back of the room. There were several cans of dye there; colors of purple, green, yellow, blue ...

"Why do you need all this?" I asked Rosalie, while I watched my team mates grabbing cans, and cans of dye.

"Well," Rosalie said. "Um ... We ... You know what, I have no idea."

I laughed, and helped Jasper by taking some of his cans. We left the store room, and headed back upstairs. I dumped my cans onto my bed. There had to be over 25 cans right here. I gawked at them.

Before I had time to think, Jasper had given me 5 can, all different colours. I took them, then looked at him in confusion.

"What do I do with them?" I asked him. I felt like the dumb blonde.

"Fill up everyone of the opponents shampoo bottles with hair dye." He explained. I let out a hysterical laugh, and headed to my bathroom to sadly, fill up Edward's shampoo bottle. I then headed to everyone else's room I was assigned to, and filled up their bottles. The other team weren't in their home room, which was odd. They were probably in the store room. Although it's pretty creepy knowing that they could be in this house, anywhere ...

I began running back to my room, and shut the door behind me.

"Bella, what's up?" Jacob asked me.

""Just a little creeped out. I'm fine."

He nodded and gave me a weird look. I shrugged. "It's creepy, wondering around a house where Emmett could jump out any minute." I said to him. His face became suddenly creeped out, and I chuckled to myself.

_Alice's POV_

Oh jeez.

We all decided before we do anything tonight, we should all have a shower. It was the smart thing to do, and I can't believe the other team didn't think of it first. Pfft ...

I stepped into my shower, and turned the nozzle on the shower. The water began to run, and I poured some shampoo absentmindedly into my hands, and started massaging it into my hair. I didn't need much, seeing I just had my little spikes.

I rinsed it out, and turned off the faucet. I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped my towel around body. After walking back to my room, and drying myself, I got dressed and fixed up my hair. I walked over to my mirror, to take a look, and ...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I squealed. "WHY THE %&#$# IS MY HAIR YELLOW?!"

I heard muffled laughs from the room next to me, and I stormed out. I heard people muttering other profanities outside. I found my other team mates already in the hall. Esme had red hair, Edward had green, Renesmee had purple, and Emmett had bright blue. We all frowned at each other, and stormed off back to our room to plan.

"Perfect! What am I supposed to do with yellow hair?" I hissed into an enclosed circle of heads.

"Stop traffic."Emmett snorted obnoxiously. I slapped him over the head, and he yelped in pain.

"At least I'm not the color of the sky." I retaliated. He laughed.

"Guys, stop. Let's come up with a plan." Esme said, putting a hand in front of Emmett and I. We never had a physical fight, but accidents happen. "I think I have one."

We all listened intently, as Esme explained. "So, Hmm ...

"They have Carlisle on their team, so they'll be keeping a close watch. But, our strong point is definatley Emmett. Now, we've been pranked once, and they got a point. We can't let ourselves fall for it, okay?" Edward thought aloud.

We all nodded. Now to put this plan into action.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, everyone, how are you all? Good, I hope.**

**So, I've been scanning the web for pranks and stuff like that. It's tough, I admit. You know, to find ones that even vampires get effected by. So, if you've had any experiences, or know any good pranks, let me know PLEASE!! Begging, here. So, here's the next chapter. Sorry I've been really inconsistent with updating, but I'm busy with school, and family, and what not. So, here you go, guys ...**

Chapter 16

_Jacob's POV_

"Sorry, Jasper," I scoffed. "But I have to admit, the whole cotton bud car prank was pretty funny."

Jasper glared at me with a murderous expression, but I just laughed. Seeing his car with so called 'snow' on it, was a very good prank. I wonder who thought of that? Whoever it was, it was a genious.

"Dude, we have to get even." I said, shaking my head in disbelief. "Blondie, you have any ideas?"

She glared at me, and looked away arrogantly. "Maybe."

We all looked at her, with interested expressions. I raised an eye – brow.

"This what we have to do." She said, and leaned in, without meeting my eyes, or coming too close. The constant smell of bloodsucker was all around, and I wasn't enjoying it. But it's for Renesmee. I'll do anything for her. Even if she is half vamp. She's my object of imprinting, aka, my love.

"Shoot, blondie." I said, nodding to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, we have to get one of them to go to a car wash. Rather than water, we fill the buckets at the top full of mushed up food. So, instead of the car getting washed by water, it's food! And dirty car, not a clean one!" She laughed. We all grinned at her great idea. What can I say; she has good ideas. "Oh, hang on a minute."

Rosalie took out her phone, and I saw it was vibrating. She answered it swiftly, and began talking. We all waited, until Rose's face turned disgusted slash surprised slash amused.

"You have got to be kidding, Emmett. How ... ?" She gasped. She waited, and her face turned more disgusted than it was. "You idiot! Why would you do that! Take that risk! Our family—"

I looked at her in confusion. She shook her head. "Emmett ... Okay, okay, I understand. Maybe you took this game a little too far. Or right, but ... All of you?! Even Esme? That's degrading ... My mother like figure ... Anyway, we'll come and get you." She sighed, and hung up. She looked at all of us individually, with pure astonishment on her face. She was shaking her head.

"Do I even want to know?" Carlisle said, cringing. She forced a laugh, and shook her head.

"No you don't. Although, you really should know." She sighed, and looked down.

"Emmett, Esme, Alice, and Renesmee are in jail."

The whole room was silent for longer than I can count. There were gasps at first, but then we all just froze. Was she kidding?!

"E-Even, Esme ..." Carlisle said, with a perplexed expression. Rosalie nodded.

"Alice ..." I whispered, surprised. "What did they do ...?"

"Illegal fireworks." Edward answered, with a stunned expression. "I can't believe Renesmee ... ?"

"I know." Carlisle answered him. "She's so innocent."

"I we thought she was." I laughed, but it didn't sound right. "How did Esme ...?"

"Emmett said they were going to buy party poppers. Let's just say he didn't explain it to her right ..." Rose sort of laughed.

"That's ... That's ... Poor Esme." Carlisle cried dramatically.

"HA HA!" Jacob gawked. "MY GIRLFRIEND IS A PRISONER! You have to admit that's pretty cool."

I saw Bella slap him over the head, then gasp. "It's my daughter you're talking about!"

"Well, do we have to go and get them?" I asked. Edward nodded, and we all got up to go the prison on Seattle.

_Emmett's POV_

Emmett, you are a genious.

Fireworks! Of course! The ultimate prank of the century! They are going to be so scared!

We sped towards a um ... guy, I know. I told Esme we were buying party poppers to scare them. Otherwise, she would have never gone through with this. Never.

"Emmett ... Why did we go past the party store? _Emmett?_" She pushed. I grinned, and shrugged.

"I know."

"EMMETT?" Esme said again, this time holding my arm. "Where are you taking us?"

"Well ... I have an idea. Alice, Edward, you and Renesmee will LOVE it!" I said, my eyes wide, with a huge grin. Esme's face softened, but she still looked worried.

"Well ... will we end up arrested, dead, or injured?" Esme asked, still worried. She was sitting in the front seat next to me.

"I promise, we won't." I assured her. We pulled up to his, um ... shop, and got out. They all followed me with interested faces, looking around curiously at their surroundings. I opened the shop, and the shop jingled from the bell on the door. The black, bushy haired man at the counter looked up at us, and smiled.

"Hey, Emmett!" He said, holding his arms out. I laughed.

"Hey, Joey! My man!" I said, using the same level of enthusiasm. "How you doing?"

"Great man, great. What you after today?" He asked, stepping from around the counter. I saw the family look at his missing leg, where he had a stump as a left leg. Esme looked sorry, like always.

"This is my family, Esme, Alice, Edward, and Renesmee. Esme, is my mother, Alice, Edward and Renesmee are my bros and sisters. But, today we're after some ... bacon." I emphasised, using our secret code word.

"Bacon?" Renesmee gawked. I laughed.

"Sure thing," He nodded, and led us into a back room.

"Em, this doesn't feel safe." Esme hissed in my ear as we walked.

"Mom, calm. This is perfectly okay." I whispered back, as we walked into a very colourful room. This is was favourite thing to do ...

"Emmett! Are you joking?! Illegal fireworks!" Alice hissed, grabbing on to my shoulder. I shook her off.

"You guys have to calm down, nothing is going to happen—"

"GET AWAY FROM THOSE FIREWORKS. RIGHT NOW!" I heard a low voice yell, and two cops came into the room, with guns held up. I put my hands up, and moved out of the room. Esme was practically shaking behind me, as my family and Joey walked back to the front of the store.

"Joey! What the hell did you do?" I growled at him. Now I had gotten my family in trouble. Great.

"I didn't do nothing." I said from in front of me. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry man,"

"Come through here." One of the cops said, motioning for us to come outside.

"Officer," Esme said. "We didn't mean any harm—"

"Please, mam, just get in one of the cars. You'll need to come down to the station."

Esme sighed, followed my Renesmee. Esme hugged Renesmee close to her, as she climbed into the car. She glared at me in annoyance. Emmett got in with them, so Alice and I had to ride separately. Alice got in before me, shaking her head.

"Emmett ... Why?" She asked, glaring at me. There was a hint of a smile on her lips, but not much.

"I didn't expect them too—" I shut myself up, when the cop got into the car. The car started, and we drove to Seattle police station. I let out a sigh of my bad luck, and gazed out the window at the passing forest.

When we arrived, it started to get dark. The sky was a pretty pink color, although there were a lot of clouds. They threatened to spill over with rain any second.

I opened the door, and op caught be by the wrists. He held them behind my back, not even questioning my cold skin. The other one did the same with Alice, and they led us into the building. The rooms had a grey tone; a typical police station. Esme, Renesmee, and Edward came in after us, Edward glaring all the while. Renesmee seemed to be getting a kick out of this. She exchanged a smile at me, and I smiled back. Esme was frowning, as you would be.

We came to a rather large cell; My mouth gaped open. Do we really need a cell? I mean jeez ...

"We'll have to put you in here till we figure out what to do with you." One of the cops mumbled, and pushed me into the cell. Renesmee, Edward, Alice and Esme got pushed in after me, and I sat down on the bench inside.

"Well this is just perfect, Emmett, thanks a lot." Edwrd murmured, after a moment of silence.

"Dude, I'm sorry for getting you arrested. You know I didn't mean anything by it." I said, my voice dead.

"I don't care about me," He growled. "I care about my daughter, Renesmee, getting arrested! She's eighteen!"

"I'm really sorry, Renes'. And Edward." I said. I decided I should really call Rosalie. She will need to know, and same with Carlisle. **(Authors note: Renes is pronounced Ree – Nezz.)**

They both shrugged, and I began to dial Rosalie's number.

"_Hello?"_ Her beautiful voice rang. I sighed.

"Hey, Honey. How are you?" I said. Maybe being nice will soften her up.

"_Okay. So what's up?"_

I cringed. "Look,. Rosie, I'll get right to the point. Um, this might sound bad, but ... Our team is sort of, sort ... In jail?" It came out as a question. The rest of the family cringed as well.

"_You have got to be kidding, Emmett. How ... ?"_

"Maybe I took a prank a little too far, and wanted to buy some illegal fireworks. Esme, Renesmee, Alice and Edward came with, and the cops turned up! It was totally random!" I said, trying to be humorous. Obviously it wasn't working.

"_You idiot! Why would you do that! Take that risk! Our family—"_

"I'm really, really sorry. It was pure accident. The rest of them had nothing to do with it. It was all me. I said we buying party poppers."

"_Emmett ... Okay, okay, I understand. Maybe you took this game a little too far. Or right, but ... All of you?! Even Esme? That's degrading ... My mother like figure ... Anyway, we'll come and get you." _She sighed. I sighed in relief, and hung up the phone.

"They coming to get us?" Renesmee asked. Esme, Edward, and Alice's head looked up, to hear the answer. I smiled.

"Thankgod, yes. Gotta love them." I grinned. They smiled.

"Officer!" I waved one of the passing cops, and they stopped to hear me. "We have people coming to get us, so can we please get out of the cell?"

"You'll have to wait till your relatives or friends are present. Then you may leave, after paying the fine."

I nodded, as the police officer strode away. A fine? No probs. This has happened before, and Carlisle payed with the no problems. I love being rich!

Edward chuckled at me. At least he was happier. I think everyone was. Everyone was smiling, just waiting for our family to walk through the door. They'll be here very soon, for sure. With our awesomely fast driving, they'll be here in no time! Woo hoo!

So we waited in our cell for ... What seemed like forever. I think an hour and a half passed. That sounded right. We chatted, sometimes, especially Nessie and me. We are very close, from when I was about seven. We always played together, or pulled pranks. Just messing around, really.

I heard a very smooth voice, and I recognised it in a second. I jumped up from my chair, and walked to the metal bars.

"That's an ... two hundred and fifty dollars. Thankyou." A cop said. I heard the money exchange, then our family walked through the door. A police officer opened the cell door for us, and I ran to Rosalie. I kissed her, long and hard, before hugging her. The rest of our family did practically the same thing, but it wasn't as intense. Just a peck.

I walked out of the police station, with my arm around Rose's shoulders. I kissed her hand a couple of times, after she muttered some profanities to me about "How stupid I was to end up in jail", but, I knew I was forgiven. I could tell by the level of affection she showed.

The ride home was a lot of fun; laughing, talking, as we do. Esme scolded me for leading her into an illegal place, when they sold illegal stuff. I just laughed it off, and kissed her cheek, and I was forgiven.

Jacob thought it was hilarious that his nearly fiancé ended up in prison for awhile. I can always trust Jake for a good laugh, even if he smelt bad. Bella was worried sick about Edward and Renesmee; that she'd never see them again, yadda yadda. I assured her it was all okay, so she slapped me on the shoulder. Jasper was well, unreadable. I don't think he was too worried, he knew Alice would find a way to get out, even if we did end up in a real jail. Carlisle, well ... He was Carlisle. Calm, and serene. Got too love him for that.

We were nearly home now. We'd all agreed we were going to stop all this wild shenanigans with all the pranks; it was getting rather stupid. Jasper's car was still covered in a few cotton buds, but not many. They had all peeled off, eventually.

It was now late at night. About ten, I predicted. Rose said she needed to make a quick phone call, and I left her too it. I'm not sure who she needs to call. Maybe someone in Denali. I shrugged it off, and wandered up to our room. I said goodnight to the rest of the family, before closing my door. I changed into some old sweat pants, and decided to sleep with my shirt off. May as well, I thought to myself.

Rosalie came back in, eventually; looking worried. I scowled at her, and she just shook her head. I ignored it. Maybe it was a girl problem, not too sure. But we soon sank into our own little heaven, that I had missed so much.

_Rosalie's POV_

I ducked off to call Louis, after I got his abrupt text. Emmett walked to our room, and I ran outside quickly. I dialled Louis' number, and put my ear to the phone.

"Louis?"

"_Hey, beautiful. How are today? Or should I say, tonight."_

I chuckled. "I'm very great. Just getting ready for bed. So, what are you doing?"

"_Walking home from school."_

I gawked. "Now? Why now?"

"_Training. The finals are coming up, and the coach is being harsh. Late night training now, apparently." _I could tell he had rolled his eyes.

"So, um ... How is everything?"

"_Pretty boring actually. What the—"_

"Louis?" I prompted.

"_Dude, I don't want any trouble." _I heard him caution, and I knew he wasn't talking to me. His voice was distant now. I heard a ear splitting growl from the other end of the line, and I dropped my phone on to the floor in surprise. I scooped it back up.

"Louis? Louis? Are you alright?" The line went dead. "LOUIS?"

Oh no. Something was very, very wrong. I began to what seemed like hyperventilate; very strange feeling. I decided to try and call him tomorrow. Maybe he just fell over or, or ...

I had a feeling that wasn't it. Crap, crap ...

I walked back inside, and up to my room. I changed quickly, before climbing next to Emmett in bed.

I hope this was all a painful dream. Or the part about Louis, anyway.

The next morning, I decided to try and contact lewis. I sent him messages, but no answer. I rang him, twice, but he didn't pick up. What's going on? Should I be worried? Or maybe he lost his phone. I could easily be overreacting. I do that, sometimes, Jasper tells me. It's not like I mean too. It's purely accidental.

But, being worried, is never good with our family. Edward knows what I'm thinking, or, Jasper can feel my emotions ... It's not easy to cover up, either. I'd have to be on guard all the time. Once again, not easy to do.

I walked into the living room, twiddling my thumbs. Jasper and Alice had gone hunting, and Carlisle and Esme had gone out to buy some new painting. So it was just me, Em, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob. Great. Thnakgod Jasper isn't here. He could break me in an instance.

"Hello, Rosalie. How are you, this morning?" Edward asked politely as I sat down. I forced a smile.

"Good thankyou, how about yourself?"

"Never been better."

He squeezed Bella's shoulders. Renesmee was snuggled up next to Jacob on the couch to my right. The smell must be killing her. Cause it's sure killing me.

I sat down next to Emmett, who was chatting happily to Bella. He was using his hands to explain something, but I zoned out. I began to think about Louis, but quickly morphed my thoughts into something about my nails. I saw Edward frown, but I ignored him.

Hours past, and soon enough, Carlisle and Esme came back. They carried a big, square object covered in bubble wrap, and carried it up the stairs. I decided I'd go up and talk to them, to get my mind off Louis for awhile. Or trying not to think about Louis.

I ran up the stairs, after them. They stopped when they got to the top, and Esme quickly but swiftly unwrapped the whole painting in under five seconds. They had it up on the wall very, very fast.

"So," I said, conversationally, while looking up at the neutral colored painting. "What does it portray?"

Carlisle turned to me. "It portrays ... A sense of family, I think. Or ... Happiness. It's how you see it, I suppose."

I nodded, while scanning the picture. There wasn't much to look at, but it was pretty. It suited our house very well. I heard the TV go on down stairs, and heard Emmett laughing excitedly.

"GOAL!"He whooped. Oh jeez, he was watching college football again. That game always gave him bad ideas in the Not – breaking – any – valuables department. Esme favourite ...

I decided to go back down stairs, and sit down with them. I was pretty bored, and this should take up some time. Once I got down there, Emmett hugged me close to his side, while yelling to the TV about how something was out ... I don't know.

"Rosalie," Edward asked, catching me off guard. "Are you alright?"

I gasped silently, thinking about what to say. "I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes, and shrugged. He looked away back to the TV, although I was sure he wasn't watching it. He never did. Him or Bella, actually. Most of the time, they were in their cottage ... Before they knocked it down. I shuddered at the thought. I heard Edward chuckle.

The day past, in a blur. Mid afternoon, Jaz and Alice came home. Not good. I had to act all cheerful, and I'm pretty sure I fooled Jasper. He didn't seem too worried, or phased at all. That's exactly what I wanted.

"So ... What do you want to do tonight, Rose?" Emmett asked, once the second game for the day ended. I shrugged.

"Not sure. Anything fun you want to do?" I answered simply.

"Um ... We could play video games?" He asked suggestively. I giggled.

"Um ... Why not!" I said, and pulled him up and ran towards the games. Em arranged them to personal preference; pretty funny, actually. This should be a good distraction. For a little bit ...

"Call of Duty four, or ... Spongebob? Both are fun. Oh wait! Futurama! Nooo ... Zombie attack! Yeah, let's play that!" Emmett laughed excitedly. He reminded me a lot of a little kid. So happy, and energetic, and so ... Emmett. He looked at me, asking for my opinion.

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"Sweet."

He pulled me back to the TV, where the family were still in there original seats. Carlisle and Esme had joined them, though, and were sitting where Emmett and I were. So we sat on the ground, and I crossed my legs. Emmett handed me a control, and the theme music for the game began.

"Rosalie! You're pro!"Emmett shouted, as I shot the last zombie on level six. I laughed. I was actually having fun. Odd, seeing this is a video game ...

"Oh yeah, you showed that zombie!" Jasper yelled, and gave me a high five. I grinned. All my troubles seemed forgotten, till the game was over, at least.

The next level flashed up on the screen, and I refocused. The freaky mutant zombies wandered onto the scream, groaning and moaning as they do. I shot one in the head, and the other in the arm and right leg. The sound affects were a lot of fun.

"Oh crap, I'm out of ammo! What do I do?!" I shouted at Emmett, who was sitting next to me.

"Press the 'x' Rose! The 'x'!" Renesmee this time shouted at me. Clearly, she knew this game well. She was on the edge of her seat, pointing at the controls.

I shoved down the 'x' button, but not before the zombie tried to attack me. I squealed, but qickly shot it in the head before it killed me.

"Nice!" Jacob whooped. I smiled.

"Zombie, to your left!" Emmett hissed. I'd already seen it, and killed it. Soon enough. I was out of ammo again. I pressed 'x', but it wouldn't work.

"Rose, what are you doing?!" Renesmee shouted. "Reload!"

"I can't!" I shouted back, while trying to press the button. "The button's stuck!"

I squealed, as the zombie came closer.

"You've gotten so far! Don't die now—" Emmett yelled, but the loud buzzing sound of the 'Game over' sign flashed on the screen, and I put down the control.

"Aw man," I sighed. Em rubbed my back, while laughing.

"You're better than Jasper!" He boomed, while in hysterics. Jasper gasped, as if hurt. Emmett saw him. "It's true."

"But no one, no one, can beat Edward." Jasper retaliated. Edward threw his head, back and laughed.

"Bet I can." I challenged. The whole room went silent, and Edward slithered off the couch and on to the floor next to me.

"You're on." He said, taking the second control off the TV.

Esme and Carlisle had sat in silence on the sofa- Probably shaking their heads at us, and how childish we were. I don't blame them. We ar every childish. Maybe that's an understatement.

I played Edward, and he beat me by three zombies – Sad, but true. I came so close to winning the family title, but I just couldn't beat Edward. Who would have thought he was so good? So now the order went ...

Edward Cullen

Rosalie Hale

Emmett Cullen

Jasper Hale

Renesmee Cullen

No one else had ever tried playing. We tried to force Bella, but she wouldn't budge. Alice was somewhere in her room. Sorting through outfits and what not. We tried to get Esme to play, but she wouldn't. Neither would Carlisle. Emmett tried to force them to press the buttons, by moving their fingers. But ... No dice. He gave up after an half hour of forcing.

So, as the day came to a close, my worry became more and more distinct. I hung around with Alice most of the night. She talked about the clothing I wore yesterday, what I should wear tomorrow, etc, etc. I talked back. I had to admit, all this family time as great. Especially with Alice. Were best friends, no matter what.

Days, weeks, months past, in the same fashion. I went to school, did my homework. As much as I didn't want too. There was sunny days, cloudy days. I had fun with my family, everyday of the week. It was one day when I got a very unexpected phone call.

"_Rosalie?"_ It was Louis. I knew that voice, although it was different. It sounded smooth, and strange. Not like his usual soft, yet, husky voice.

"LOUIS?! Is it really you?"

"_Yes, honey, it's me." _He chuckled.

I ran away from the school, and into my car. I was on my way to second hour, but I had to hear this phone call. I didn't want to ask him to call me back, just in case he disappears again.

"What happened to you, before ... ?" I asked trailing.

"_Yeah, about that ... Look, Rose, I know what you are, now."_

I gasped. No. No, no, no. How did this happen? How does he know? There is no way! I didn't say anything, or do anything?! I ... What have I done? Put the family in danger! I decided to play dumb.

"What are you talking about? I'm just a usual, eighteen year old girl ..." I laughed nervously.

"_Yeah, see, the thing is ... Your not. You're a girl sure, but you are not normal. In the human world, anyway."_

I gasped again. "What ... What's happened to you? Are hurt?"

"_I guess you could say that. But ... See, I've ... Become ... Um ... What you know what I'm talking about, I know you do." _He said.

That's it. He must know. That person, from those months ago must have been a ... a ...

Vampire.

"Louis, you're a ... vampire?" I choked.

"_I'm afraid so."_

"But ... how ... where ... why ..."

"_I don't know. I was walking home late at night, and I got attacked. It was weird. This other person came, and threw this guy who was sucking my blood off of me. The other guy took off, and I was left on the street ... For about, three days. It hurt so, so, bad."_ He complained.

"Oh, Louis," I said. "Well ... How do you know about me?"

"_Well, you have the same features as the vampire who bit me. Pale skin, fast, strong ... But it had different eyes. Red, actually."_ He answered.

"Well, you caught me. Do you want to know why I don't have red eyes?" I asked. "Because ... I'm a vegetarian vampire. I only feed on the blood of animals." I half laughed, a little bit relieved to be telling this too him.

"_Wow ... How could you possibly manage that? The thirst ... ?" _He questioned.

"It's hard, I know, and I'm sorry this happened to you. But, you need to get away from Mobile. In fact, I know where you should go. My family can't know about you, so you can't come here ... Tell you what. Meet me on the border of Canada and the US tomorrow. I'll lead you up to Denali." I explained.

"_Denali ... What's that? And how do I get to the border of Canada?" _ He asked skeptically.

"Denali is another vegetarian coven in Alaska. They'll take care of you, and take you in. And, well ... You run there."

"_Run there? Cool. But, won't I get tired?"_

"Pfft, no. You'll just have to steer clear of humans, and drink some animal blood to keep you energized. So, I'll meet you tomorrow?" I asked.

"_Um ... Or right. But I don't know where to go, what to do. I'm so lost, right now."_ He said, sounding adorably confused.

"Just ... Be careful around humans. Okay? In fact, don't go anywhere near them. You have to leave your family. Follow your instincts on how to get to Canada. Buy a map, or something. Just ... Be careful, okay? You'll be okay."

"_Okay, Rose, I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for your help. I'll try and be careful. Goodbye."_

"See ya."

I decided to go home and prepare to meet Louis.

This was going to be tough.

**Wow. That was fun too write.**

**Now, I have a poll up on my profile. I need help picking a name for my new story. I haven't started it yet, but have a full storyline in my head. Please help me, I'm in a delema. It's a all human story, so should be interesting.**

**REVIEW!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone!**

**I think there was some technical difficulties with the poll-I'll try to fix it soon. So here's the next chappie. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 17

_Rosalie's POV_

I crept quietly out of the house, making sure not to make any sound, whatsoever. It'd be a lot easier if we slept, but no, we had to have supersonic hearing ...

I glanced at the wrist watch I had quickly put on – Twelve fifty two. Okay. I'm meeting Lewis at two. I can make it in that time, if I follow my nose. It's not very far there, anyway.

I leapt out of out the door way, and landed with a tiny sound onto the wet pavement. I landed on my two knees, and one hand. I sprang forward, and took off into the dark night.

I feel bad deceiving them, I really do. But, if Emmett knew, he would surely hunt down Louis, and one of them would end up dead. Probably Louis, because he's the newborn. I tried not to think about that, though.

I shot through the mossy, dark forest, smelling for new scents. I could only smell the sweet scent of Deer – If it was a human, I would have already lost control. The venom rose onto my tongue, and I pushed myself to go even faster. The sooner I get to Louis, the sooner I could get home.

I was anxious to see Louis. I hope he hadn't changed too much. I'd miss his blue eyes, but he'll be even more handsome then before, but ... I don't know. Louis could never replace my Emmett. He was too special. Louis, was really, a ... Friend. A good one, at that. He made me feel good, all the time. Whenever he was around. It was sort of like, Jasper's power, really, but stronger. Plus, Jaz's power worked in a different way. It was practically by force.

I could smell something familiar; vampire. I came to a sudden halt, and sniffed the air. Yeah, definatley my kind. I walked at a human run by now, just looking for the strong spot, where I would find him. Unless unfortunately, there's another vampire in town.

It only took half an hour to get from Forks to the edge of Canada. Right below Vancouver, one of my favourite cities to visit. So mountainous, and beautiful. But, I felt, Forks was more of a home.

"Rosalie?"

I looked up instinctively, and found my friend looking at me.

He looked very different – He was tan before, and now he was bone white. His eyes were bright red, just like Bella's were not that long ago. He looked more toned; More muscle. What can I say, he looked like a vampire slash god.

"Louis!" I squealed, and ran to him. I jumped into a hug, and squeezed him tight. He was hugging me back, and smelling my hair. His embrace got a little tight ...

"Ow, Louis ..." I cringed.

"Oh sorry. I'm not used to this." He chuckled, but didn't let go of me. He just loosened his grip, and kissed my forehead. I laughed.

"I've missed you, you know." I sighed, stepping away from him. He smiled.

"So have I. Who knew you were a vampire ... I meet a nice, pretty girl, and she is immortal, and has a boyfriend!" He said, exasperated.

"Actually, a husband of twenty years." I corrected him. His face turned confused, and he raised an eye – brow.

"Twenty years? A husband? Rose, how old are you?" He asked, taking my hand. "Cause you are definatley not the eighteen year old I know and love."

"I'm, I'm ..." I grimaced. "I'm eighty four."

He gasped. "W-what?! Sorry Rose, but that's retarded. Cause you are sure not eight four." He was shaking his head in disbelief. I was giggling.

"So, vampires live ... For how long?" He asked. I stared into the dark night, although I could see his face clearly.

"As long as they can stay alive," I breathed. "So, forever."

He chuckled. "Oh jeez. And how do we die?"

"Ripped apart, and burn the pieces." I chuckled. His face turned disgusted.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Damned to hell, I am. I hate it." I sighed sadly. He rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"Can I ask why?" He asked.

"I can't have a child. And that's what I want the most ..." I sighed. He caught me in a bone crushing hug, his head on my shoulder, his cheek on mine.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. I wish I could do something." He said, clearly sad. Then, with a click of a finger, my mood changed. I gasped. How did that just happen?

"Louis," I gasped. "What did you just do?"

He shrugged. "Absolutley nothing."

I grimaced. Could Louis, have ... The same power as Jasper? No ... What that even possible?

"Louis, can you think of something really, really, sad?" I asked, testing him. He nodded, and soon became deep in thought.

I felt nothing.

"Amazing." I gasped. "You're just like Jasper, just restricted. You make people happy, only."

He smiled. "Well that's cool!"

"Just out of curiosity ... What did you think of?" I asked him. He smile drooped.

"When I dropped you at the airport."

My smile disappeared too, and I suddenly felt sad. I grabbed his waist, and pulled him into a hug. He responded, by hugging me back. Wow. So much hugging this morning ...

"I will miss you, you know," He breathed. I nodded.

"So will I. But my coven is very close to the Denalis. I'll see you all the time. Sort of ... Oh, speaking of the Denalis, I called them. They said they're interested to see you, and meet you. They say, welcome." I said happily, glad how this was all working out.

"Okay. Wow, I'm nervous now." He sighed into my hair, making it blow.

"Don't be," I rubbed his back. "They'll love you. Plus, they'll guide you in the right direction to their lifestyle. You might even find a mate in Tanya. Who knows,"

He laughed. "Yes ... Who knows."

I broke away from him, knowing it was time to let him go. I felt a sob coming on, but pushed it back. His face turned sad, and he hugged me once more.

"Goodbye, Rosalie. I'll see you soon, I hope." He sighed. I nodded.

"I will force Carlisle to take our family up there. You could even meet them. My whole family." I smiled at the thought.

"Sure."

We were silent for awhile, knowing it was time for him to go any second.

"Bye, Louis. Stay safe, okay? Don't run in too any evil vampires, okay?" I joked.

"I won't. See ya later." He waved, and walked away. I watched him disappear into the dark, till he was completely out of site. I sighed, and turned around to leave.

I felt a hand on my wrist, and it spun me around. I felt soft lips on my cheek, and smiled. I knew who it was it a second.

"As much as I love you, goodbye!" I laughed. He grinned one last time, and sprinted off. I began long the long run home, knowing Louis would be happy in Alaska.

I arrived home faster than I got here. I opened the door, to find it unlocked. That was odd.

I saw the backs of my family, and frowned. Emmett was sitting in a wheelie armchair that I knew was Carlisle's, and spun around when I entered the living room.

"And where have you been?" They all corrused. Emmett was smiling.

"Um .. Hunting." I said, ducking my head.

"Jeez, you're like a teenager." Jasper rolled his eyes. "A rebellious _teen_ vampire."

I laughed. "Guys, calm down. I just went out hunting. Nothing 'sus."

They all narrowed their eyes. "Sure you did."

I threw my head back. "Oh my gosh guys!" I ran to Em, and jumped on his lap. The chair creaked. I kissed him quickly, feeling like all the weight was off my shoulders.

They all chuckled, and slapped me, or hugged me, or kissed me. Whatever they did, I felt so wanted.

But now all seemed said and done, what will happen to this family now? More drama, or will we be able to keep the peace? I hope it's the second one. I couldn't deal with anymore drama.

I was laughing, as I do, till I saw Jacob bend done on one knee . My hand flew to my mouth. Was he ...

He pulled out a small blue box, and flashed a grin. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen ..."

Renesmee squealed, then her hand flew to her mouth. The whole family was silent; the guys grinning, and the girls absolutely gobsmacked. Esme especially. Edward was smiling.

"Will you do me the honour of ... Becoming my wife?" He asked. Renesmee's face was priceless; it was like stone. She was so surprised, it looked like she had died of shock.

"Ness," I nudged her. She shook her head out of her trance. A smile erupted on her face.

"Of course I will!"

She threw her hands up in the air, then threw herself around Jacob. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He was still knealing, but eased with her still entwined around him. She was getting lifted off the ground now. He was very tall.

The family became excited. Laughing, hugging, kissing. I watched as each family member approached Nessie and Jacob.

"Welcome to the family, Jacob." Carlisle had said. " And congratulations, Renesmee." He hugged Ness tight.

"This is not happening!" Esme squealed, while hugging Renesmee and Jacob.

"Renesmee, oh my gosh. I'm so excited for you, sweetheart." Bella said, grinning.

"Congratulations, Love." Edward said politely, and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"My little best friends from way back!" Emmett boomed. "Is getting married! Congrats, little sis."

"Renesmee! Eek! We have to start planning! Let me see your ring! Oh, this is so wonderful!" Alice squealed, jumping and clapping. She then hugged Renesmee.

"Well, well, well." Jasper smiled. "You two make a great match. Congratulations!"

Now it was my turn. I walked over to Renesmee, and she threw herself at me. I smiled. "Whoa Ness! I'm so happy for you! My little neice ..."

"Rose ..." She said, embarrassed and blushing.

"It was only yesterday my little girl was born, kicking and screaming. Your cute little curls ..." I smiled at her. I looked over her, and came back to her eyes. "And look at you now."

"I'm still the same than I ever was." She grinned back. "Quite literally, actually."

I laughed with her. "I have to help you plan!"

"Of course!"

Our reunion seemed the longest. The family was standing awkwardly to the side, watching us, smiling. Esme especially.

I passed Ness on too Esme, and walked to Jacob. I held out my hand. "Congratulations, Jacob."

"Thanks, Blond—I mean, Rosalie. I'll take care of her." He said, smiling. His russet coloured skin glowed under the light.

"You better." I said, shaking his hand firmly. He squeezed tighter, so I did. Eventually, he was cringing in pain, but it was all fun and games.

"Hey!" Emmett boomed. "Jacob! I need you too verse you in a hand wrestling match!"

We all broke out in a laugh. Ah ... My husband.

"Your on!" Jacob said, heading out to the backyard. I sighed, but with a constant grin on my face. I followed them out to the yard, to watch the wrestle.

**Okay, um , sorry, it's a little short (Don't shoot me!) and i'm not sure if it was very good. Please let me know!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's Hi everyone – Sorry about the short chapters lately. But I seem to have these mind blanks, and I just can't think of anything more to write! But, I'm sure you'd rather a short chapter than none at all, right?**

**We got some Jasper and Alice cuteness in the first part. Enjoy!**

**So here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if it's bad, but I have an excuse!!**

_Jasper's POV_

"Jeez, Jacob," Edward snorted. "It's only an arm wrestle. Calm down."

The sense of triumph in the air was everywhere. Emmett had a constant grin on his face, never to disappear. I smiled at him, as I lightly threw my right arm around Alice's shoulders. I kissed her on the cheek, and she leant up to kiss me back. I smiled as she pulled away. It was these little moments I loved.

"But, I morph into a goddamn wolf! Wolves are stronger than ... Than ... Vampires!" He lied very un - smoothly. We all knew that wasn't true.

"Keep telling yourself that, Jake." Bella giggled, and leant in for a hug. He turned up his nose at the smell, but hugged her back. They were still great friends, which I was glad to see. They felt comfortable around each other, even though they were different species of mythical creature.

"Yeah, dude, don't kid yourself." Emmett said, and patted him on the shoulder. Renesmee kissed him lightly on the lips, and his frown turned upside down. "But great job with the whole proposal thing."

"Thanks Emmett." Jacob said sourly, but clearly was just joking around. "I'm glad I have your congrats."

"You better be."

We all laughed lightly, and sat down in the living room. I decided to go upstairs with Alice. She said she wanted to tell me some exciting news. I gladly agreed, and followed up the flight of stairs, and into our room. She closed the door, and leant against the wall across from the bed.

"You wanted to talk to me, Alice?" I asked her, smiling. She nodded, and let out a giggle, while clapping her hands. She looked like she's gone crazy.

But who said my wife wasn't crazy?

"You'll never believe where we're going in a few days!" She squealed, and jumped onto my lap. She wrapped her little arms around my neck, and looked into my eyes. The excitement was coming off her in waves.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. She seemed too excited for it to be anything bad. And she wasn't faking her happiness. I was perplexed.

She held the suspense, while looking into my eyes. Another smile broke out onto her face, and she let out a loud shrill.

"We're going to visit Tanya!"

I wasn't sure how to feel about that; I mean, sure, they were my friends, but going up to see them never appealed to me as it did to Alice. But, I get to go up to Alaska, which is always fun.

"Jasper? You there?" Alcie laughed, waving her hands in front of my face. I shook my head. "That's wonderful!"

She laughed with me, and snuggled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her torso, and squeezed her closer. I leant my head on her spiky hair, and inhaled.

"Mmmm ... Alice?" I whispered into her ear. Her head pricked up. "Why'd you need to tell me that alone?"

She shrugged. "I wanted some hugging time with you anyway."

I laughed lightly. "I'm glad you made that choice. I've missed you lately."

"So have I. I miss times like this." She sighed. She tucked her legs up onto mine. It was like I was holding a little ball. A soft, gorgeous, sexy ...

"Are you feeling what I feeling?" I asked her. I noticed her eyes were closed.

"Complete contentment? Then yes." She giggled.

"That's what I was aiming for." I said. She laughed.

I pulled her legs up into my arms, and stood up. I was carrying her like a baby now, to the other side of the bed. I got down on my knees on the bed, and lay onto my side. Her legs stretched out in front of me, and we were both lying on our sides. I wrapped my left leg around hers, to make our legs in twined.

"Is this better?" I whispered, as I wrapped my arm around her torso again. She snuggled into chest, and folded her arm under her head.

"Much better." She sighed. I laughed softly, making her head bounce.

"This is very nice." I said, calmly. She nodded. Hey eyes were closed, and she was breathing deeply. I would have sworn she was asleep, if we could. Sometimes I wish we could sleep. Get away from our problems for just a little while. I sighed, it's not like this was a topic I hadn't thought about before, I thought to myself. No point chasing a dream that will never come true.

"Are you alright Jasper?" Alice asked, breaking me out of my trance. She had turned her head around, to face me. Her eye – brows were creased in confusion.

"Don't worry about it." I answered quickly.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked, still facing me. She reminded that I was thirsty, and I stiffened my muscles. The burning in my throat became noticeable, and I growled. Alice didn't seem scared by me sudden outburst.

"No, I'm fine." I said through clenched teeth.

"Don't try and be tough. You have to hunt when you have to hunt." She scolded me. She twisted out of my grip, and headed for the door. I stayed on the bed, determined to hold my ground. I couldn't look like a coward in front of my family anymore. I hunt when they hunt.

"I'm not hunting, Alice." I said, threw my teeth. Alice spun around, with a perplexed expression.

"Why, Jasper? Will your pride be damaged?" She said playfully. I shrugged.

"Yes, and no. But I'm hunting when you're all hunting." I said.

"Jasper—"

"Alice," I said. "Please, I can get through this. I was fine till you reminded me that I was thirsty. I can do it."

She shook her head in disbelief. She ran for me, and jumped onto my chest. Her forehead was against mine. "Okay. I believe you. Just, please ... Be careful, okay?"

I nodded, moving her forehead and mine. She giggled.

We lay there for awhile, just lying down in silence. I found it calming, a little like sleeping. I can gather up my thought, this way. But, I didn't have much thought because Alice was staring into my eyes, as if she could tell everything I was thinking. A few times, I thought she could. I was sure I could read hers, too. I could see she was worried about me. I tried to relax her, by rubbing her back, or kissing her on the cheek. But she never seemed to lose focus. I hoped she hadn't had a vision of me, destroying everything good we have here in Forks. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I was the reason we had to pack up and leave. I wished that I had the same control as the others. That I could go to school without worrying about whether the humans would live. But, I couldn't think like that. I had to think positive, Alice had always said. And I fully agreed with her. She was always right. My little pixie ... Always there for me, no matter how hard it is.

I was sure hours had passed, without me noticing. I don't think noticed either. It was late afternoon when her back stiffened, and she cussed under her breath. She yanked me up off the bed, and shut the door quickly behind her. She growled under her breath, and yelled at me to stay in the house. I stood on the back wall, breathing deeply. What was wrong with her?

"ALICE?!" I yelled at her. Her eyes were wide, her nostrils flaring. She didn't answer me, and I heard the family, coming up the stairs. Their worried cries scared me. "ALICE, WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Jasper! You cannot leave this house till sundown, do you hear me?!" She hissed. She walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Don't do it Jasper, don't."

I looked down at her in confusion. She was still freaking out. It felt like she was shaking. She had never acted like before.

"Jasper, no no, no. You can't do this." She was still hissing at me. I had no idea what she was talking about.

I heard the worried family outside the door, talking to each other. But they sounded strained; like they were being choked. I was frowning excessively; She was starting to scare me.

"Alice explain what's going on right now!" I unwillingly growled at her. I hated getting angry at her.

She looked up at me, with a sad expression. "Jasper ... I saw you were going to attack a human."

The sound of the silence was terrible; I was too shocked to speak. I was going to attack someone? No, no, no, no. This can't happen. I can't do this to them.

But a part of me was excited. The demon inside me growled in pleasure.

"Alice, you can't let me do it." I said, my voice shaky. "I can't destroy what we have."

"I won't." She said simply. I felt like an idiot. I should have listened to her.

"I should have hunted, like you said Alice, I'm so sorry." I sighed, ashamed. By now the family had been let in, and had heard everything. They were enclosed in close to us, listening.

"Jasper," She shook me. "I won't let this happen. You will not attack anyone. Do you hear me?"

I nodded. The monster inside me let out a roar, and the venom rose in my throat. I hissed, and nearly bumped into Alice and the force of my body convulsing. She caught me, with a worried expression.

"Alice, you can't let me leave the house." I said, my voice still shaky. I was freaking out. I was going crazy. The monster inside me was moaning in pleasure, just waiting for me to spring out that window—

"Alice," I said through clenched teeth. "Close the window, quickly."

She let go of me, and Carlisle's hands replaced hers. He was looking at me, pleading, as it seemed, for me to stay true to who I am. I am not a killer.

"Son," He cautioned. Esme moved over to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. She was looking at me with adoration, but with sad eyes. "I know you won't do it."

Bella looked worried; She was busy hurrying Renesmee and Jacob out of the room. She was worried about their safety. That made me feel terrible.

"I'm a monster." I sighed. I looked down timidly, and looked back up for my parent's reaction. Esme was shaking her head, denying what I had said.

"Sweetheart," She sighed. "You are not a monster. We will make sure you do not hurt a soul."

I nodded, and smiled at her. She smiled back. I turned my attention to Carlisle, who was letting go of me. He patted my shoulder, before stepping back, and Alice returned. She would have been back sooner, but she had to calm down Renesmee. Apparently, she was worrying about me.

"Jaz, just sit down." She said, and pushed my shoulder down onto the bed. "We need to watch you tonight. I saw you running away at night."

"How do you know it's tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"The moon." She pointed to the outside world. The world I had to be hidden away from till I can control myself.

"Alice ..." I said. She looked up at me. "I'm sorry I'm so stupid. I should have listened to you. I should have hunted."

Her face softened. She caught me with her hands on my face, and pulled my face to hers. She kissed me quickly, but it seemed special. She pulled away. "It's fine. I will always love you, no matter what happens."

That remark didn't make me feel any better. It sounded like she implied this wouldn't end. Like I would do it. Had she seen more than she was letting on?

"Alice, you're scaring me." I whispered. She looked upset.

"Jasper, scared, wow!" Emmett laughed. Of course, always there to lighten up the situation. I glared at him, and threw my car keys at him. He caught them with a flick of his wrist, just before it hit his face. I rolled my eyes.

The monster inside me snarled. It was losing. That was the problem. But the burn in my throat was unbearable now. Ignoring it was no use anymore. Pointless.

"Alice ... I have to hunt." I cautioned her, with pleading eyes. She looked at me with such adoration, I thought I was going to begin kissing her right there.

"I don't how we can ..." She trailed off, obviously thinking. I looked at her, and waited for her answer. The rest of the family was silent, letting her think. "What if we ... Bring the food to you?"

Everyone was silent, clearly contemplating. I wasn't sure that was a good idea, but why not try? It was worth it, seeing I was going to attack someone tonight. But who would get it for me, without getting caught? I think it would be a little suspicious if some strikingly beautiful people were running through the forest with a deer over their shoulder. Hmm ...

"I'm in," Edward blurted out. "If it's to help Jasper, I'll do it."

I smiled at him. It was forced, but I couldn't get myself to actually smile.

"You know I'm already in." Alice shrugged, and flashed me a beautiful smile. I tried to return it.

"I think that's everyone you need. It won't be too hard, they're very light." Carlisle thought aloud. His face was unreadable; Set in stone. His calmness was a quality I wish I had.

Alice and Edward nodded to each other, and opened one of the windows. Edward swiftly jumped out of the window, after kissing Bella. Alice pecked me on the lips, before making a big run up, and springing out of the window. She flew nearly to the river, and danced the rest of the way. Edward was in front of her, sprinting into the greatly darkening forest. I turned my attention to the rest of my family, and flashed them an apologetic smile. Esme hugged me again, and rubbed my shoulder soothingly. Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were all sitting on Alice and I's bed, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, and looked down at my feet. I folded my arms, and leaned against the wall. I heard mumblings of "It's not your faults", but the silence continued.

"Would you like some privacy, honey?" Esme asked, her adoring face creasing with worry. I shook my head, then changed my mind. Maybe I should be alone ...

"Um, that would be great." I mumbled. They all got up, and walked out of the room. Carlisle and Esme flashed me a smile before closing the door.

I slid down the wall, my face in my hands. I sunk into some kind of depression, while the demon inside me continued to growl.

_Edward's POV_

I sprinted with Alice through the darkening forest, towards our favourite clearing. Hopefully we will find some easy prey. We didn't want to waste any time.

But it was Alice's thoughts that troubled me.

_My poor baby ..._ She thought, the sadness clearly shown even though it was only a voice in her head. _Why would he do this? Why now? Why here? I suppose, if he ran into some oblivious humans on his path ... Which he did do, right here in this very clearing ... And his instincts were taking over, then he would do it. Even when he attacked Bella ..._

I tuned out then, and cringed at my wife's near death experience. I didn't want to think about that, not when that was the reason I left her, making the worst mistake of my life ...

I caught the smell of Elk then, which caught my attention. I sniffed the air, and went into my hunting crouch.

_Wait, Edward,_ Alice thought, and walked closer to me. My name caught my attention, and I turned to her. _What ... What, was he thinking, when he found out what he was going to do?_

I shook my head, and furiously bit my lip. I clenched my teeth. I think she automatically understood my answer.

"Was it really that bad?" She asked me, her bell like voice sounding, making me jump.

"Mmmm ... Mostly guilt, and stupidity. He felt stupid, spineless for giving in to his to instincts. It was unbearable to hear." I answered, in a flat voice. A passing deer sprinted on the other side of the clearing. I darted over to it, and snapped it's neck. It crumpled onto the ground, and I picked up and threw it over my arm. Alice nodded to me, and pounced on a passing Elk. **(A/N I'm Australian, as you know, and not sure how big or small Elks are. So don't blame me if I make a mistake!)**

She picked it up, and threw it over her narrow shoulders.

"Do you want me too ... ?" I asked.

"No thankyou, I think I'm okay." She said threw clenched teeth. I don't think it was the weight of it that was a problem, it was the size. It was nearly as big as her. I shrugged, and turned around. I turned around again, trying to find some more deer.

Alice suddenly dropped her Elk, and it dropped with a loud thump on the floor. I knew something was wrong. We don't drop things. Her face was chiselled out of ice ...

"Ali—" I began, but soon caught the vision.

Jasper let out a loud snarl, and jumped from the window. He made a ran up, and landed on the grassy floor with a thump. He lurched forward, towards the east, exactly where we were.

Exactly where the human was.

"No," I gasped, staring forward. Alice was already moving, and tugged my hand towards the house. She let go of me, and I sprinted ahead of her. We raced back home, hoping, we weren't too late. I hope he hasn't gone already.

"Emmett should stop him," I mumbled, as we ran through the now dark forest. The trees flew past us at lighting speed. "If not him, Rosalie."

"I think the impulse this time is a lot worse," She yelled back. "Although, he hasn't hunted, so he should be weaker."

I nodded, as we jumped over the river, not bothering with tricks this time. I sprinted for the house, and was there within seconds. I leaped up high into the second story window, and Alice followed me. I jumped into the window we went out, so the family was gathered in the room, frozen with shock. No one was moving.

And there was no Jasper.

"What happened?!" Alice hissed to all of them. They all didn't move.

"EMMETT, ROSE? TELL US!" I boomed, my voice echoing through the house. Bella looked scared, in the corner of the room. I felt guilty for scaring her, but this was serious. No one responded.

"H-he ... He ... We tried too ... Stop ..." Esme stuttered nervously, walking to me. She touched my shoulder lightly, and I pulled her into a hug. She seemed so scared ... And she was the only person who was going to be able to talk.

"He what, Esme?" I asked her. She pulled away from me, and lightly touched my cheek.

"We tried to stop him," She whispered, while looking into my eyes. My eyes widened, just like Alice's. "But he was too strong. He leaped out the window you came in ... Before we knew where he went ... It happened so fast ... I'm sorry ..."

"Shh, tell me what happened." I hushed her. She looked away from me.

"Well ... We left him, for not even two minutes. I came back in, to check on him, and he was turned towards the window. I called for Emmett or Carlisle, and they all came. Even Rosalie as well. Emmett ran for him, but he threw Emmett across the room. We all tried to restrain him, but ... But ... He was too fast for any of us. If only you were here Edward, you could catch him." She mumbled, her voice cracking at some parts.

"Well we have to go stop him!" Alice growled, turning for the door. She jumped out of the window, and I was soon behind. I grabbed Bella's hand, and we ran through the darkness to the clearing we had just been in.

I ran through the thickening forest, the darkness not a problem. I realised Renesmee and Jacob were still at the house, and safe. Thank god. I wouldn't want a furious, thirsty vampire near my practically human daughter. Jacob could take care of himself.

I caught a flash of blue, and remembered that Jasper was wearing a blue button up today. I came to a halt, and the rest of the family stopped too. They saw him, and Alice snarled.

He was in a crouch, facing a wall of trees. I assumed the human was on the other side of those trees.

"Jasper—" Alice called, but Emmett covered her mouth.

"You can't let him hear you yet. He'll act quicker." Emmett hissed into her ear. It was barley a whisper. I nodded at his good strategic thought. Jasper didn't even turn. He's probably focused.

"You can't stop me from talking to my husband." Alice answered, scowling. "I have to help him."

I shook my head in indecision. I supposed she could ...

"Jasper," Alice whispered, edging closer to the small clearing where he was. The rest of us stayed outside of the small circle. I squeezed Bella's hand tightly. "Jasper, please listen to me."

Jasper's head whipped up, at a shocking speed. His hair was all over his face, his face muscles tense. He looked insane. Like he was a mental patient. I didn't want to be rude.

"Jasper ..." Alice said again, this time louder. "Jasper, please, don't do this."

His eye twitched involuntarily. "I wish I could, Alice."

"Why can't you?" She asked lightly.

I felt like I was intruding on their private talk. I felt like I needed to do something ...

_That SMELL!_ Jasper thought. I growled, and Alice's looks flickered between me and Jasper.

"The smell ... It's absolutely mouth watering. Nothing can stop me now." He said, his muscles tensing on cue. He face forward, until Alice touched his shoulder. I hadn't even realised she had moved closer.

"Can I stop you?" She asked, looking into his pitch black eyes. His eyes twitched again.

"I don't know. I don't think so." His replied, his lip quivering. "I'm so sorry, but .. but ..."

Alice touched his cheek. It was like magic, how she was doing this to him. His thoughts had taken a dramatic change.

"Can't you do it ... For me?" She whispered. She was staring into his eyes meaningfully.

His face softened; like weight had been taken off his shoulders. I noticed the human smell, now it was closer. It smelt like nothing to me. Just like any other human. No problem. But, I suppose to a yearning vegetarian vampire.

"Jasper," Alice said, her voice urgent now. She was pulling him away, which wasn't doing much good. She was tugging on his elbow, but his torso was only moving. His legs were glued to the ground. "We have to leave, now."

"Jasper," Emmett said, his voice surprising me. "Come on, man, shake off. Leave it all behind, lets leave."

Jasper stared at Emmett for a minute, and turned back to Alice. Alice's face was troubled now. She was still pulling on his elbow.

Then, suddenly, Jasper fell over. Yes, fell over. He fell to the ground, and Alice was frozen in shock. He was still conscious, I could see that clearly. Then I realised what he was doing.

"Quickly! GET ME OUT OF HERE, NOW." Jasper said. "I CAN'T MOVE MYSELF. I CAN'T GET MYSELF TO MOVE, WILLINGLY. SO YOU ALL HAVE TO DO IT. QUICK—"

Jasper let out an ear piercing growl, and Alice ran, and began to drag him away.

"LITTLE HELP!" Alice screamed, and I ran with Bella for them. I grabbed Jasper torso, and Bella grabbed his legs. The rest of the family grabbed different parts of his body. Together, we all dragged as far out of the forest as we thought needed. All the while, he was laying limp, but his eyes were fiery; like he could pounce on any of us at any second. He head whipped around, smelling the air.

_Ugh, I'm so stupid. Why'd I leave? I guess the monster inside took over ... I was so close to ... attacking that little girl ... _He thought.

I gasped in horror . A _child?_

I wasn't going to make him feel any worse, but the family seemed horrified as well. They all hid it well though. Alice looked so worried about him. Her brow creased as if permanent; her bottom lip quivering. It looked like she was about to begin sobbing. T_hat's _how worried she was ...

By this time, we had pulled him all the way to the edge of the river. His teeth were snapping inches from my face; but I didn't mind. Anything to keep him from attacking a child. His head was still whipping around in every direction. But, he was letting us win. He wasn't fighting us ... But he was fighting himself.

"Alllllice," He moaned. "Get. Me. Away from here!"

I moved my legs faster and stopped at the river. We dropped him near the water, and I splashed water on his face. It was a very cold night, and this should feel refreshing. Or a wake up call.

Bella helped me splash water on his chest; we had un – buttoned his t – shirt. His clothes were soaked by now, exactly how we wanted them to be. Maybe he could snap out of his thirst.

Eventually, he calmed down. He said he could jump over the river himself, seeing dragging him would be tough. Not that we couldn't do it, but he wouldn't be comfortable.

He leapt over with no fuss, and when I grabbed his shoulders to guide him back to the house, he shook them off.

"I'm fine," He had said through clenched teeth. "I'm okay."

He stalked forward, on his own, towards the house. We'd left the windows open, which left the edges of the house wet. I found one of Alice's shoes soaked on the edge of the house. I chuckled to myself, and picked up the stiletto and gave it too her. She chased after Jasper, who ran to the forest on the other side of the house.

"I hope he's okay." Bella said, worry pure in her voice.

"So do I." I mumbled back.

_Alice's POV_

Oh Jasper ... My poor, poor Jazzy. I hope he can recover from this.

The pain and sorrow I felt coming off of him was heart breaking. I felt like crying, like I had his power. Like I could sense his emotions. Edward always said we had some kind of emotional connection ...

I chased after him, after throwing my shoes aimlessly into my wardrobe. He was walking extremely fast out the front door, towards the South side forest. I could keep up easily, though.

"Jasper, wait." I called after him, but he didn't slow down. I reached out, but he ducked out of my hold. We had walked to a small circle of trees, with wild flowers scattered around the meadow. What a beautiful place ...

"Jasper." I said again, adding a stern calling to my voice. He stopped in his tracks, his back towards me. His shirt was blowing in the wind, like the ocean. I touched his back lightly, but he stepped forward, making my hand slip down his back. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"Mad at _you?" _ He growled, in the loudest voice I had her him ever use. "Are you serious, Alice?"

I stepped back, horrified. I felt the tree behind me, and pressed my back up against it. He clearly wasn't in a stable condition. He was breathing heavily, his body moving up and down as he convulsed.

Before I had time to think, he yanked a small tree from the corner of the meadow. He threw it away into the distance, sending dirt flying into me. My white shirt was now a deep brown. He looked like he was about to explode.

"If I'm mad at ANYONE, it is not YOU!" He growled, using the same tone as before. I cringed back again, and my hair was pressed against the tree now. I closed my eyes as he came closer, worried that he would yell at me again.

I felt his body against mine. He stroked my cheek, sighing to himself. I opened my eyes, to find his, staring at me with great force. "I am not mad at you."

I sighed in relief. But, I soon became worried again when he turned angry.

"I'm angry at myself, if anyone. "He hissed to himself, and stalked off to face his back to me again.

"Jasper ... It wasn't your fault. You don't have any con—"

"IT WAS A LITTLE GIRL I WAS STALKING, ALICE!" He yelled at me. I pushed against the tree, cringing all the way. But, I knew it was a little girl, I had seen that. "You would think I have the restraint to not hunt a little girl, but I didn't! What does that say about me?!"

I thought about that for a second. "Jasper, every human has blood, you know! You can't deny that. You could have been stalking a eight – four year old man for all you know. That part doesn't matter."

"But ... A ... Little girl ... So young ..." He said through his teeth. "You don't understand."

"Yes, I do," I said, getting angry now. The rain began to fall, soaking both of us. Great. "I have urges as well, Jaz. Do you remember all those years ago when James attacked Bella? Well she was bleeding, wasn't she! She was only seventeen. So our situation isn't much different, is it?"

He stood frozen for awhile, contemplating. The silence was driving me mad, till he finally turned around, and stalked over to me. His face was inches from mine, now. Our noses nearly touching.

"I came so close, Alice." He whispered. I could see he was controlling himself.

"None of it matters," I said, taking his head in my hands. "I still love you."

He sighed. "I guess that's all that matters, then."

A grin broke across my face, and he kissed me, long and hard. It was like a reunion, but much stronger. I could tell he was still angry with himself, and that he would never live this down. This was with him forever ... And that scared me. He seemed so fragile.

But no matter what, I knew I'd forgive him.

I embraced him in a soft hug, but squeezed him tight. I smelt his shoulder, and kissed his neck. He continued to hug me, never letting go. This was truly beautiful moment.

"I will always love you," I murmured, moving back from him. He smiled. "No matter what your level of control."

He still looked troubled; his smile was distorted.

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"I ... I...," He stuttered, looking for the right words. "Edward or Emmett never had troubles like this. Why is it always me?"

My face softened; he looked absolutely distraught. His face even crumpled as if he was going to cry, but he kept it together. I lightly stroked his cheek.

"They have had a different up bringing, Jasper." I said to him.

"But Emmett is only twenty five years old. He does it with ease." He mumbled, his voice breaking at the end, and I felt like I was going to cry.

"He was brought up with us, Jaz. He has grown up around us, we are his family. You ... You were different." I said, not going too much into detail into the touchy subject. He was very sensitive about Maria.

He sighed heavily . "I know. I know, I know ..."

He looked so dishevelled; like he could break down into pieces any second, and I was holding him together. This thought made me grab him by the waist, and pull him towards me. I rested my head on his chest, and sighed. My forehead was pressed against his chest. He wrapped his hands around my small waist, and kissed my hair.

"Alice ..." He breathed into my hair. I grabbed his hands from around my waist, and tangled his fingers through mine. I pulled my head up to his eyes, and stared into his black eyes. Mine were gold, but I'm not sure what he saw in my eyes.

"Don't be worried," He breathed. Oh, so he did know ... "I'll get through this."

I sighed. The rain was coming down from around us, making a pitter patting on the soft grass around us. The grey clouds lighted the meadow with a soft, white light. He caught me off guard when he pulled my chin up to meet the sky, and lightly kissed my nose. I giggled, and he smiled, his real smile.

**Awww ... Cute! I will continued straight on from this in the next chapter. I loved writing this. I love Alice and Jasper! They're cute!**

**Please reeeeevieeeeeew!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, there!**

**Very short A/N tonight. (Tonight, you see cause I'm writing at 10:00pm :D**

**And guess what ... I haven't gotten ANY reviews for the past chapters ... What gives? I get reviews from people reading little Emmett, but what about the sequel? Do people know it's up? Or do they just not want to read it? I don't know ...**

**So, here it is.**

_Alice's POV_

We walked aimlessly through the forest, our hands swinging in between our walking bodies. We were walking very slowly for two vampires, but the silence was nice. Calming, after the recent drama. Jasper had fully calmed down, but still seemed freaked out. I suppose this experience will have a pretty strong impact on him. Poor baby ...

"Alice?" He asked me, looking down at me. I looked up in response. The rain came down noisely around us like a waterfall.

"Yes?" I replied, my mouth twisting into a smile. His face mirrored mine.

There was silence. I felt like he was anxious, and I didn't need his power to figure this out.

"Was ... Was I going to do it?" He stuttered, as he pulled me to a slower pace, barley moving. I sighed. I looked down at the growth on the floor, and the moss on the rocks near by .

Should I tell him? She he know that he was going to do it? Would it offend him at all? I continued to look down. He squeezed my hand.

"Please, tell me. I won't be hurt. I need ... I need to know the truth, no matter how much ..." He stopped there, his voice crackling with remorse. I rested my soaked hair on his shoulder, and sighed. There is no point hiding it from him.

He bent down and kissed my hair, while we still walked. I leaped gracefully over a moss covered rock, and towed him behind me. He landed with a light thud behind me, and I landed with no sound. He chuckled.

"Um ... Jaz ... I, I really don't want too ... Offend you, in any way ..." I struggled for the right words, to make them come out right. He rubbed my cheek soothingly.

"Just tell me," He whispered, bending down to my ear level. I shudder; not because I was scared, just because ... He purred it, rather than whispered.

"You ... Y-you were. You were going to do it."

I looked up to see his reaction; right now, it was unreadable. I realised that this whole time, we had never stopped walking. I checked his face again, until a slight smile broke out on his lips. I relaxed, but was confused. He was smiling?

He let out a hysterical laugh, one I'd never heard before. It was slightly shaky, but nothing to be scared about. I giggled with him. Before I had time to think, he had me in the air, swinging me around in circles. I felt like a little girl, being swung around by her father on her birthday.

The toothy grin on his face was gorgeous to see, after all of this. His bone teeth somehow stood out against his pale skin, but he looked ... Beautiful.

Once he set me down on my feet, I felt giddy from laughing so hard. He grabbed my hand again, and we continued walking towards the house. We still had awhile to go, which was good. I liked spending time with him. Especially when he was in this good mood.

"You're surprised," He chuckled, to what seemed like mainly to himself. "Ha. She's surprised."

I beamed. "Is that a bad thing, or would you rather me be ... Bored?"

He shook his head fast. "I'd rather surprised, but thanks anyway."

I nodded. "You seem so happy, right now."

"Mmmm," He murmured. "I have to right to be, don't I? Or would you rather me be Mr. Grumpy?" He laughed playfully.

"No! Stay happy! Mr. Happy!"

I felt like we were bickering like little kids. Maybe we were little kids. But, whatever we were, I knew I was happy.

"See, this is one of the reasons why I love you," He breathed, catching me by surprise by the sudden turn of conversation.

"Which reason might that be?" I asked teasingly.

"Helping me and forgiving me, no matter how impossible the situation might be to fix. I ... I want to thankyou." He said. We were now standing on the porch to our home, in front of each other. We were still holding hands.

"You don't have to thank me for anything." I said, not able to wipe the smile off my face. I could see he couldn't either.

"WOOOOOOOT!" I heard a loud voice yell from somewhere in our house. I scowled.

"Emmett," Jasper and I both laughed together. I leaned in for a kiss, and when we were just inches away ...

"KISS HER GOOD, JASPER!" Emmett boomed. He stuck his head out the window, with a big, goofy grin on his face. I saw a white arm come up from behind him, and pull his head back into the window. I laughed.

I leaned in again, and we got it in this time. I kissed him long and hard, and threw my arms around his neck. I jumped up to his waist, and wound my legs around his waist. He got pushed against the wall of the house fiercely.

"PSSH! GET A ROOM!" I heard Emmett yell again, and an "Emmett, leave them be," from kind – hearted Carlisle. I heard a loud snap, and assumed it was Rosalie hitting Emmett. I snorted, but ended up laughing. My idiot of a brother ...

I pushed the already unlocked door open, to a grinning Esme. She pulled Jasper and I into a hug, and if she were human, she would have been crying.

"You two were gone for so long! I got worried!" She scolded in her usual motherly tone. I smiled into her shoulder.

"Sorry. Mom." Jasper said, as we both pulled away. She grabbed both of our hands, and led us upstairs.

"We have some exciting news for you both. Come, on come on!" She said excitedly, the grin forever on her face. We were already in the living room, all spread it out. I leapt gracefully to the middle of the room, and sat on the floor on top of the shag rug. I sat cross legged, and Jasper sat next me. Edward and Bella were stretched out on the couch, with Bella sitting on Edward lap. Ness and Jake were sitting casually side by side against the couch next to their parents. Rosalie and Emmett were entwined on the couch, and occasionally would stare into each other's eyes. Carlisle was standing in the middle of the room, and Esme stood by him, still smiling.

Edward was clearly in on the whole thing, like me. I already knew what was going on. I looked back and smiled at Edward, who smiled lightly at me. _Well, well, well. I've been waiting for this ..._ I thought. Edward nodded, and I knew he was saying ... "So have I."

"Alright ... Esme and I thought it was time we paid a short visit the Denali coven. You don't have to join us, if you don't like, but I'm sure they would all love to see you. Plus, they have a new member. His name's Louis." Carlisle smiled, with his hands behind his back. He put his arm around Esme, and hugged her to him. I noticed Rosalie smile. I suppose she was excited to see Tanya and Kate, and Carmen, and Eleazar and Garrett ...

"What do you think, Alice?" Carlisle asked, noticing my smile. I clapped my hands.

"Can't wait!" I squealed Carlisle grinned at me.

"Cool!" Emmett whooped. "This should be fun! Isn't Tanya the chick who loves Eddie?"

Bella stiffened at Edward's side, but Edward chuckled and kissed her cheek. She softened up quickly.

"So ... Is everyone going to attend?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course." Rosalie beamed, looking around at all of us. We were all nodding.

"So ...," Emmett said, breaking the silence. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Esme said excitedly. I jumped up onto my feet, and gasped in surprise.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked, standing up and touching my shoulder. I looked back at her, and saw Edward roll his eyes, then chuckle.

"WE'RE LEAVING TOMORROW, AND I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO PICK WHAT I'M GOING TO PACK!" I squealed, lunging for the stairs. Everyone behind me groaned, but laughed afterwards. I sprinted for our room, and practically jumped into my wardrobe.

_Rosalie's POV_

Yes! Yes, yes, yes!

A smile broke out onto my lips, as I thought of the fact that I'd get to see Louis. And clearly, he was doing well in Denali, since I sent him up there. I am so happy he found his place in this troubled world of ours. Although I wish he was never condemned to it in the first place. But ...

I watched as Alice flew up the stairs, in a mad rush to pack. That girl was insane. Doesn't she know we have the rest of the day to pack, and that we vampires take five seconds? I guess she forgot ...

We got back to school in ten weeks, and this time, I was sort of looking forward to it. I'm not sure why, but I suppose it just takes up time. There is not much to do around here, when you don't sleep or eat. Carlisle goes to the hospital, Esme designs house, so what's left for us? Not much, is the answer ...

"Hey Rose?" Emmett asked, breaking me out of my trance. He was grinning at me. "Have I ever been to Denali?"

I shrugged, then laughed. "Shouldn't _you_ know whether _you've _been to Denali?" I laughed, and looked at him. His face was blank.

"Well, you'd think so, wouldn't you?" He contemplated. "But ... I'd rather someone do it for me. And seeing Esme is busy ... You have the job!"

My laughs were going into hysterics now. He always made me laugh so hard. That's what I love about him.

"What's so funny?" He asked, which just pushed me over the edge till I practically fell off the couch. I was holding my stomach. "Esme I think Rosalie is having a fit."

That did it.

My laughs became cackles now. My eyes would have been watering, if I was human. My laughs echoed through the house, till I heard some "Shut up Rosalies", and "Is she alright ..."

Suddenly the ground disappeared from under me, and I was laughing into Emmett's shirt. I grabbed a handful, and tried to muffle my mouth. Then, I realised we didn't need to breath, and this action was pointless.

"Don't make me slap you," Emmett grinned, looking down at me. My laughs stopped abruptly, but there was still a sense of hysteria. Em was holding me like a baby now, my legs swang over his arm. My head was resting on his other arm, and I was still grasping his shirt. My hair was out today, and flowing down my back. This means it will look like a haystack when he puts me down.

"Emmett," Edward said. He was a lot closer to me than I thought he was. "Pull her hair out from under your arm."

I gave him a appreciative smile, as Emmett pulled out my hair. He muttered a sorry as he went. I stared up and into his eyes, which were staring into my eyes. His eyes seemed soft, and caring.

"Um, Emmett," Jasper said, breaking the silence. "You can put her down now."

Still silent.

"But I don't want too." Emmett groaned playfully, and began to set me down on the sofa. I grabbed on to his shirt, as he tried to put me down. He chuckled.

"I'm guessing you don't want to be put down?" He laughed. I shook my head.

"Okay then." He said, and turned around to sit down. Our position hadn't moved, except he was sitting down.

"I'm comfortable now." I said, smiling up at him. "You know ..."

He looked down at me, after grinning at Jasper for some reason. I'm not even going to ask.

"We should probably, I don't know ... Pack, or something," I shrugged casually. He grinned.

"Or we could stay right here, because I don't want to move." He snapped back playfully. "And besides, we have all day! It takes five minutes to pack."

"Mmm ... True."

"About which one?"

"Both."

He leant down to kiss me, but, instead, he rubbed his nose against my cheek. I pouted. I was hoping for a ... He then kissed me, in which I was thankful. Sure, a nose gesture was great, but ...

"Do I really have to tell you two to get a room?" Jasper snorted, obviously imitating Emmett from before.

"Shut up Jasper," Emmett said, when he leant up. He glared playfully at Jasper, before leaning down to kiss me again. I realised the whole family, except for Alice, were still in the room. I didn't even care. All that I cared about, was, he was here, with me ... Forever.

Hours passed, and sadly, we decided we'd better pack. We were leaving early in the morning, so we didn't have time to pack then. So this was the only time.

"So Em," I said casually, once we were in our room. "What are you going to bring?"

"Does it really matter? We don't even feel the cold," He snorted. I glared at him.

"Emmett, of course it matters! You can't be walking around topless when the humans are rugged up in six layers of clothing! Bring coats!" I said to him. I walked over to my wardrobe, and to my complete surprise ... It was completely empty.

I sighed, and stomped to Alice's room, fuming. I shoved open Jasper and Alice's door, and stood with my arms folded over my chest. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the edge of their bed, staring into each other's eyes.

"You mind Rose? You ever heard of knocking?" Jasper laughed. I snorted.

"Alice ..." I said curtly, letting the acid seep into my voice. My sister had ... had ...

"Hey Rose!" She chirped happily, from Jasper's lap. "What do you want?"

"I want my clothes back."

Her smile disappeared, when she saw my face, and realised what I'd found. Which, was nothing.

"Rosalie ... Don't you think it was time for a new wardrobe ...?" She stuttered, looking for the right words.

"God, it's just clothes." Jasper snorted arrogantly.

"But, Rose, you've had those clothes for two whole days! It's too long!" Alice said, trying to soften me up. "You have a whole other wardrobe in it's place!"

I was slightly less angry, now. "Alllllice ..."

"Come on, Rose!" She said, bouncing off Jaz's lap, and prancing over to me. She grabbed both of my hands, and looked up at me.

"Don't be mad at me. Just go and look at your new clothes. Everyone has new ones. Bella chucked a fit even bigger than you did, so ... calm down." She said calmly. I nodded, and turned to leave, without a word. She giggled, and turned back to Jasper.

I shut their door behind me, and walked back to our room. I heard Bella complaining to Edward, about her new clothes ...

"Edward, Alice has gone too far this time. I do not need these." Bella huffed. "This is stupid."

"It's alright, Love ... Now you can wear more of a variety, not that you don't look beautiful in whatever you wear." Edward soothed her. I heard Bella sigh, and then I decided to concentrate on packing.

Just like Alice said, there were all new clothes in the place of my old ones. I got together all of my winter clothing, and shoved it all into my suitcase. I don't need toiletries, so I didn't need to pack much. Makeup I didn't pack often, but sometimes, I'd pack blush, to add color to my face ... To make me look more human. I sighed at the thought as I grabbed my makeup bag and chucked it into my bag. Emmett looked like he had already packed, and was stretched across our bed, looking at me. I stopped to look at him.

"They're only clothes, Rose." He laughed lightly.

"I know ..." I sighed. "But I liked that batch."

"Well, don't get to attached to this one. These will be gone in two days." He laughed to himself. I sighed.

"True. Goddamn it Alice." I laughed at my sister.

"You know you love me!" I heard from the other room. I shook my head, and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed back. She giggled.

"Okay!" I announced. "I'm done. Wow. Took me under two minutes, with only two suitcases."

Emmett snorted. "TWO SUITCASES? Why?!"

"Well ... That's just how much I need, okay?!" I snapped back at him.

"Need smeed." I scoffed at me. I shrugged, and stuck my tongue out. Such an Alice move.

"You think that's a lot!" Alice said, appearing at our door. She was carrying a suitcase.

"One suitcase! Rose beat you!" Em gasped in disbelief.

"Pfft ... Yeah right!" Alice said, dragging another two suitcases. Both of our mouths gaped open. You'd think we'd be used to all of her insane shopping ways by now.

She dragged out one more, and soon, she wasn't visible. The suitcases were that big. It was insane.

"Oh. My. Gosh, Alice ... That's unbelieveable."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys-**

**I feel so, so, so bad for not updating in so long- It's just my computer was being stubborn and not letting me into Word. It's still not letting me into Word, so , I downloaded a different application, so I can write! THAT'S how much I care about all my reviewers and the story :) **

**So here it is, chapter 20. It's likley this story won't go on for too much longer, but there will probably be in between 5-10 left. Hope you enjoy, this!**

Chapter 20-

_~Bella's POV~_

"Alice. . ." I groaned. Alice picked and pried at my whole body. I didn't agree to this. "You said you wouldn't go all Bella Barbie on me. . ."

Alice giggled, then shrugged. "Well, you needed _something_ nice to wear. You will not wear jeans and a t-shirt to visit our cousins. It's just. . .Not right."

I rolled my eyes at how dramatic she was being, but let her continue to play with my outfit. She'd forced me into a white dress, and there was no way I was going to change her mind. I just know she would see me. . .

"Don't even think about, Bella." She said, still looking at where she was playing with my dress, on my waist line. She was bent down, her eyes focused as if she was doing brain surgery. I turned my head, and rolled my eyes again. Where was Edward, my knight in shining armour?

I put my hand on my hip as if in protest, but Alice threw it off. I grunted.

"Bella. . ," She said, standing up, and looking at me with sad eyes. "Can't you just co-operate with me, just this once? Please?"

I felt my face soften, as I looked into her eyes. She looked so hopeful, and I couldn't say no to her. I surrended, and stood up straight as she grinned, and bent down to continue on my dress.

She rose higher, to my shoulder, and began folding up some of the fabric. I began to feel squirmy, and shrugged out of her hold.

"Bella!" Alice yelped worriedly. I looked down, confused."Bella!" She groaned again, and put her hands on her hips. She held up a small piece of twisted, contorted metal. . .The needle she was working with.

My hand flew up to my mouth, and I looked at her in apology. Her little face was horrified. I rubbed her cheek, heart broken by her hurt expression.

"Alice, I'm sorry. . ." I sais, trying to add humour to the situation. Her lips came up at the corners, and she giggled.

"No harm done. Rosalie has done that millions of time! I'll just go and get another one." She shrugged, walking away from me. I gasped. That meant more sowing. I groaned aloud.

"Oh, and Bella," She said, her head turning around to face me.

"Yeah, Alice?"

"I'm done." She giggled, and danced out of the room. I heard Renesmee groan, as Alice greeted her, and began the same sequence as I went through. I laughed, and walked out of Alice and Jasper's room. I wandered aimlessly down the stairs. I felt like I was in a trance. It felt weird. . .

A set of warm arms twisted around my waist, and pulled me back against his chest. I felt his soft breath on my cheek, as he lightly chuckled. He kissed my hair, and held me to him. He had his head rested on my shoulder. He sighed.

"Alice, I assume? Because you definatley weren't wearing that before." He chuckled. I lightly nodded.

"Yeah. . .How'd you guess?" I replied playfully. He laughed at me, then un-wound his arms fro my waist. He took my hand, and we walked out into the living room. Esme was there, reading the newspaper. Carlisle was next to her, reading the same thing. Huh. They have two copies.

This lifestyle I was still getting used to. Charlie used to think buying one copy of the newspaper was a riot. . .Well. . . .The Cullens live differently.

"Hello, Edward, Bella. Are you ready to leave soon?"Carlisle said politley, smiling at us. I nodded, as Edward pulled me down beside him, onto the sofa. I sat comfortably on his lap, forgetting that Edward's parents were sitting right there.

"I think we're all ready." Edward said. He seemed unsure, which confused me. I didn't ask, though. It sounded like it had something to do Alice. . .So I didn't even bother.

"What about the others, Edward?" Esme asked me. Edward nodded at her, and she smiled.

"GUYS! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!!!" Emmett boomed, bouncing, yes _bouncing, _the living room. He towed Rosalie behind him. Edward stiffened beside me, and I looked up at him. He just rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

Esme and Carlisle chuckled, then sighed. "Yes, Emmett?"

"Well, you guys put me in charge of ordering the plane tickets, right? Well. . ." He said, with a huge goofy grin on his face. Carlisle and Esme's smile disappeared, and they look scared. Very scared.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked. Alice, Jasper, Renesmee and Jacob appeared in the room as well. Alice's eyes were wide.

"Shh," Edward hushed me, stroking my hair. "I'll make sure you're alright."

I scowled. Something was not right.

"Emmett. . .Please tell me you ordered our plane tickets." Jasper said, no hint of humour in his voice.

"Well. . ." Emmett said, smiling. "I didn't. . .But. . ."

"Emmett!" Rosalie said, between her teeth. "You idiot! Why?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down everyone. I have it all under control. That's my surprise!" He grinned, his arms out. I was too frozen to move.

"We're going to drive there! It'll be like a road trip! I told you I orderd the plane tickets, cause I knew you'd never go along with driving there. . ." Emmett said, proud of himself.

"Emmett! We're are leaving in two hours! Why didn't you tell us this before!" Carlisle said, pinching his nose, and shaking his head. His calming demeanor was clearly fading. He had to crack sometime. But he did control himself, which made my theory mute.

"Because it was a surprise, silly!" Emmett said, holding out his arms fro emphasis. I rolled my eyes at him. As much as I loved my brother, sometimes, he just acted so stupid!

The room erupted into a corus of yelling and shouting, mainly at Emmett. Then Rose became defensive of him, which cause even more arguments. Edward was yelling at Emmett, and I was trying to calmh him down. But soon, I began yelling at Emmett, after he began wrestling with Edward. It all became out of control. Quickly.

"EVERYONE JUST STOP!" Carlisle said, in a fatherly tone. The room became silent, and Edward and Emmett froze in their position on the floor; Edward wsa on the ground, while Em was on top of him, and head him in a had lock. "We will make this an interesting. . .Road trip, alright! We all have to stop fighting, and deal with the current situation!"

"Sorry, Carlisle," I said, embarassed. I bowed my head. "I didn't want to act rude. . ."

"It's okay, Bella, don't worry." Esme said, walking over to me, and putting her arm around my shoulders. "You didn't mean anything by it." She cocked her head towards Emmett, and glared at him. "Emmett, other the other hand. . ."

Emmett looked upset. His face actually made me feel sympathetic towards him. He rubbed the back of his head, and sat back onto the couch. He sighed.

"Emmett. . ." I whispered.

"I thought you'd like it." He sighed, and looked down. He looked so sad. . .

I heard Jaz scoff from across the room, and roll his eyes. We all heard it, and glared at him. How could he be so insensitive?

"Em. . ."Renesmee said, walking towards him. "We'll all go, if it makes you happy. Won't we guys?"

We all nodded, as I saw Esme looking at Emmett with pure sadness in her eyes. We'd really hurt him.

"YES!" Emmett boomed, jumping off the sofa, and throwing his arms up into the air. He had a huge grin on his face, and I couldn't help grinning with him. He looked so adorably cheerful!

"Oh c'mon,"Edward scoffed. "Please."

He continued to mumble profanities to himself. I looked up at him, in confusion. What was wrong with him? He's usually understanding, but, I suppose it is his brother. . .

Edward let go of me, and abruptly walked over to Jasper. He whispered something into his ear I didn't catch, and they both chuckled, shaking theirh heads. Rosalie was tenderly hugging Emmett, while Renesmee was jumping up and down and kissing his cheek. Just like Alice. Ugh. She's been hanging around with each other for too long. I sighed. At least she isn't hanging around with someone who could be a danger too her. Like. . . Like. . . Emmett. I was thankful it was my best friend. But, Emmett and Ness have been best friends for awhile. . .

I hadn't even realised Edward was back, and slithering his arms around my waist again. He chuckled in my ear. "I can tell your thinking from across the room," He seemed troubled. He scowled. "But, I have no idea what about."

I laughed. "Want to take a look?"

He nodded, and I closed my eyes to concentrate. I focused as hard as I could, clenching my each of my eyes together. After while, Edward chuckled again; He does that a lot these days.

"I fully agree with you on that. If it wasn't Alice, then. . .I would not be happy. But you do have a point about Em and Ness. . .I don't know. As long as we're around, she'll be safe, right? The most protective parents in the world."

I still loved when he said we were parents. Although it's been a very long time, I still loved the sound of it. Nearly as much as his 'our child' remark. I sighed at the thought. But another thought occurred to me.

"What. . .What were you and Jasper whispering about over there? It seemed humorous, whatever it was." I said, scowling. I had a hard time trying to figure out what's funny about Emmett doing something silly.

"It's better you don't know. You won't like it."

I groaned; I hate it when he does this. But, I suppose he didn't want me getting angry- Or sad, about something Emmett was thinking. I'll always remember when Edward told once what Emmett was thinking (Which was a hilarious prank), and I actually ended up taking part in it. Odd. . .

"Love? Are you still there?" He laughed, shaking me from side to side lightly. I shook my head, breaking out of my reverie.

"Yeah, sorry. I. . .I. . ." I stuttered. "Thinking. Don't worry about me."

"You know I will."

"I know."

He laughed again, as we watched the rest of the family talking about our car trip. Ugh. Just the sounds of 'car trip' made me cringe. This will be interesting. . . And maybe fun.

"I don't want to split us all up! It'd be so much more fun if _all_ of us were in the same car." Emmett moaned. He stamped his foot on the ground, and I let out a giggle. As did Edward.

Carlisle was worrying. "We can't do that! The biggest car is the Jeep, and that can hold probably . . .six of us. And there's ten of us. We can't all fit! Unless. . ." He said, and went into "thinking" mode. I could tel by his face, the way his brow furrowed, and he seemed to look down.

"Unless?!" Emmett squealed, yes, squealed, and jumped up and down. Gosh. . .Alice, Emmett and Renesmee are all too much alike for their own good.

"We could, buy, another car." Carlisle said.

I gaped; my mouth hanging wide open. Edward reached around to my face, and snapped my jaw shut lightly. It made a well, snapping sound, and he laughed at me.

"A-another car?" I gasped. "No, no, no. That's insane!"

"Bella, it's no trouble--" Rosalie began, but I cut her off. I shook my head.

"Sorry, Rosalie, but, that is just. . .Just. . ."

"Robust?" Carlisle said, smiling at me. I nodded.

"Bella, it is no problem. With our financial status, we could buy the world! Not to brag. . ." Edward chuckled, while rubbing my cheeks tenderly. I took in breath, as he touched me more and more.

"Edward, don't brag. I've told you it's rude!" Esme scolded, and lightly slapped Edward on the shoulder. Edward's face softened.

"I know."

"Then don't do it."

"Yes ma'am!" Edward said in a stern voice. Esme laughed at him. I smiled, till I remembered out current situation.

"He's right, though. Really, Bella, it's alright." Carlisle said softly. "Please, don't be anxious."

I sighed. I knew they'd won. Now it was time ot give up. I let my arms fall, in surrender.

"Ha, ha, we won!" Emmett laughed, and grabbed me in a head lock. I felt Edward's hands around my waist, as he yanked me from Emmett's hold. I fell back into Edward body, my hair going everywhere. I could hardly see through it. Edward knows now that I'm a vampire, Emmett can't hurt me. Well he can, just not as much as when I ws human. He was growling at Emmett, who was smiling goofily.

"Don't do that to her again." Edward growled. Emmett put his arms up in defense.

"Alright, then."

The whole room was silent, and I felt Edward breathing heavily under my body. I soothingly rubbed his shoulders. "You know he didn't mean to hurt me. He wasn't going to hurt me."

"I know, but. . .I don't like to see you like that." He said threw his teeth. I smiled reasurringly at Emmett. I could tell by the look on his face he was going to do it again. I sighed.

"Don't worry about me. I was fine." I reassured Edward. He took a deep breath,and smiled his crooked smile that I loved. I smiled as well, as I planted a kiss lightly on his lips. His smile grew wider.

"Hey, hey, enough of that. I just hunted." Emmett laughed. I glared at him. Carlisle and Esme chuckled to themselves.

"FIRST ONE TO THE COMPUTER GETS TO CHOOSE THE CAR!!" Alice squealed, and raced Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper to the computer. They all sprang from the seats, and darted out of the room. I laughed at them, but I stil felt worried that they were buying a car just for this road trip. . .

It was utterly ludicrous.

"Ha ha ha! I WON!" Rosalie said, smug. "HAHAHAHAHA I GET TO CHOOSE THE VAN!"

I chuckled at them. So childish. . .

I saw Edward looking down at me. Pleading, it seemed. He looked squirmy. Then I understood.

I motioned towards the computers, in the next room. "Go right ahead."

He laughed. "Thankyou, Love. I owe you one." He kissed my cheek, before disappearing out of the room. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme, who were shaking their heads at their insane teenagers/vampire/children.

"I think you, Nessie, and Jacob are the only sane ones of all of us." Esme said, looking adorably towards the computers. Clearly, she loved us like her own children. That made me feel so loved. . .

"Aw, Esme." I said, and walked over to her. I hugged her, and she hugged me tighter. Carlisle laughed, as I decided to hug him as well. They both sighed.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S A PINK ONE! PLEASE, ROSALIE, PLEASE?!" I heard Alice chant, then plead.

"Alice, we are not getting pink. Especially not hot pink." Emmett said, then snorted. "Blue is what we need to get."

"But that's boring. We need something, that . . .Um. . .Not stands out, but, is different." Jasper thought aloud.

I tuned out then, as I fell back onto the couch. I sighed, as I wrapped my arm around Renesmee's thin shoulders. She rested her head on my shoulder, as Jacob also put his arm around me. I screwed up my nose at the smell, but dealt with it. I knew he was having hard time too. He felt do hot on my skin, like there was an open flame. I tried to ignore it, hoping Edward would come back soon. Not that I didn't like being around my old friend Jake, but. . . Edward was my soulmate.

Soon Rose, Edward, Jaz, and Ali strolled back into the room, with huge grins on their faces. I squinted at them. They looked like they just did something they shouldn't have. . .

"So, what did you pick?" Jacob asked them. They all shrugged.

"You'll have to wait and see!" Alice squealed, and danced over to the couch next to me. She smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. Edward sat in front of me, and I leaned forward so I could touch his shoulders. I rubbed them softly.

"Maybe it's better I don't know." I said, leaning down and whispering into his ear. He chuckled.

"Naturally."

"So how long till it'll be here?" Esme asked eagerly. "Soon, I hope."

"Oh it'll come soon. Very soon. We made sure of that." Emmett laughed. I scowled. Uh oh. That doesn't sound good. Not good at all. The Cullens seem to have a way of scaring people into getting their way. . .Or dazzling them.

"A half hour, and it'll be here." Jasper said casually, but in a dark voice. He intentionally smiled at my unease. The expression actually scared me a little bit.

"Can't wait." I said sarcastically. Everyone laughed at me, as I settled into Edward shoulder blade. Usually, if I was human, it would hurt to constantly lean down like this. But, being a vampire has it's benefits. . .

**Well that was fun- I liked writing that. And sorry about the sorta cliffy. The car will be revealed in the next chapter, so you don't need to wait long. So, stay patient! **

**And do you guys remember that award little Emmett was nominated for? Well I don't think it won. I would have been notified if it did. SO, if you'd like to nominate it for any other awards, feel free ;)**

**REVIEW!!!**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hiya everybody!!**

**How has everyone been lately?**

**I have literally just arrived home from New Zealand. I am moving to Wellington soon, so needed to check out schools, and what not. Wellington is stunning. Mountains, forests, you name it, it's there. Beautiful . . .**

**So here's chapter 21. Hope u like it.**

Chapter 21:

_Bella's POV_

_**a/n: Just b4 it starts , I hope u all don't mind some Bella point of views. They are easy to write with, so please, bare with me :)**_

I squeezed my eyes tighter, and pressed my white hands to my face. I felt like my head was going to explode with all this pressure.

Edward rocked me silently from next to me, and occasionally chuckling into my ear. He knew what I was hiding from. They all knew what I was hiding from.

This wretched car, that will be the death of me mentally.

"Love," Edward purred. It sent shivers down my spine. "Please, just have a quick look at the car. It won't hurt."

I huffed. "Right. And totally give up the protest I've had going on? I don't think so."

He laughed.

"Bella, honey," I heard Esme's soft voice sound from next to me. I still refused to look at anything nor anyone around me. Just in case they tricked me. "If it really bothers you that much . . . ?"

I sighed. "No, no. It's fine. I don't want to cause more trouble. Just umm . . . ? Ugh?"

I heard Emmett's booming laugh, and groaned. I was still looking into the darkness and firmness of my wrists. Edward was still trying to unfasten my hands from my eyes.

"Hey Bella . . ." Emmett murmured suggestivley. Uh oh. This can only be bad.

"What, Emmett?"

"Can you please come over here for a second? I need some help with something."

I heard Edward snicker from beside me. He won't let anything happen to me!

"Um, sure, Em."

I know I was being childish; but I refused to look at this monstrosity of the unknown car. It was a waste of money, and stupid, and ludicrous, and . . .

I heard giggles and laughs from around me, but ignored them. I continued to fumble my way towards Emmett, and being careful not to run into anything in this garage.

I suddenly felt a leg stick out in front of me, and I went toppling over it. I caught myself with my hands firmly on the ground. It was already too late.

I heard the booming laughter of my family as I gazed up at the giant _green_ thing in front of me.

_The car was electric green. Who has a car like that?_

It towered over me by metres; a very big van. It was stupid, really. The shiny black wheels shimmered right in front of my face, as I sat glowering at it. The silver plates that read "_Cullen 4eva_" nearly made me lose it. I sighed, and began to stand up. Edward was above me in seconds, grabbing my arm to help me up. I shook his arm away, and walked outside the garage door. I needed some fresh air.

Of course he walked after me, appearing next to me, with his arms around my waist, in seconds. I felt like shaking him off again, but decided not to when he began kissing my neck, my lips, my wrists . . .

Of course, this was his plan. Soften me up before the blow.

"Edward . . ." I moaned into his hair. "Stop, stop. I . . . I . . ."

I lost my train of thought, when he came to my lips. He kissed my softly, before leaning back, his hands still on my waist, and looking into my eyes. Oh no. Don't look, don't look . . .

"Bella," He breathed. "Now . . . Will you go along with our plans?"

I shook my head.

"For me?"

I tore my eyes away fro him, to glance at the forest around us. Looking for a distraction . . . . He pulled my face back to his, and he smiled "his" smile.

"Edward, stop, I . . . It's not fair . . ." I mumbled.

"What's not fair, Love?"

"That you have this power on me, even when I'm a vampire."

He chuckled softly. "Well . . . Tough luck, Bella."

He leaned down and kissed me again, and I turned to jelly. He'd won. I was going on this road trip. With this ridiculous green car. With this . . . my, family. Fun!

_Emmett's POV_

"I thought Bella was going to murder someone!" I yelped, jumping up and down. Bella and Edward were outside, doing god know what . . .

"Yeah. She looked ferocious!" Alice giggled, and I gave her a high five. Even Rose was smiling. I tenderly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and kissed her cheek. She smiled even more.

"Better look up all townspeople, 'cause Bellas on the loose!" Jasper howled, and I let out a booming laugh. We bumped fists, and Carlisle shook their heads, and smiling. I'm off the hook!

"Emmett, that was cruel!" Carlisle said to me.

"What was cruel?"

"Tripping Bella like that."

"She's a vamp!"

"Yes, but . . . She had her eyes covered!"

"Willingly."

Carlisle sighed, and smiled. "But still--"

"I'm off the hook!" I laughed, and rested against our new, shiny, bright green van. Yes!

Esme was laughing into Carlisle's shoulder, while he glared at me, grinning. Ah, softy Carlisle . . .

Bella and Edward re – entered the room then, holding hands. They both had a smile on their face – Edward looked triumphant, and Bella looked drunk. Love drunk, maybe!

I laughed.

"So, Edward, she join the green car crew?" I grinned.

Edward looked down at Bella. "She sure did!"

"Edward, that was so unfair. You can't infect me like that when I'm trying to protest!" Bella whined to Edward. Edward continued to smile. She was very love drunk. Edward's effect on her was hilarious...

"Well...Protesting isn't permitted here, Love. Not unless I'm doing it." Edward chuckled, and kissed her forehead. Bella was pouting in annoyance, as she stared down the big, green van next to me. Or maybe she was glaring at me...I don't know.

"Bella," I sighed, still smiling. "There are going to be some things in life you don't want to do, and--"

"I'm older than you!" She snapped playfully.

"Yes, but...Eh Bella! Shut up!" I growled, but still smiling. I had a good point going here! She ruined it!

Edward was narrowing his eyes at me, and I glared at him. _It was just a joke, Sped-ward._

"Haven't heard that name in awhile!" He hissed, still staring at me. "I've got to say I missed it."

He was joking. I can always tell when Eddie's joking.

"How about Eddie?" I said, remembering out past conversations regarding Bella's name for Edward. They were disturbing. I did not want to now that about my beloved sister. And I'm sure Nessie and Jake don't know that story!

"Eddie?" Renesmee was saying, confused. She tilted her heard to the side, making her bronze curls bob. Jacob was just as confused, and lost.

"Umm...Emmett! Can we please stay away from that subject!" Bella shrieked, with a nervous expression. Her voice cracked at the end. I snickered, as did the rest of the family.

"You know what, let's skip that! Let's get on the road!" Edward said, clapping his hands together, and walking closer to the car. I shook my head while laughing, and called best seat.

Driver's seat.

Next to me, was Rose. In the row behind me, was Alice, Edward and Bella. Behind them, was Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. And then in the row behind (it was a huge van) was Renesmee and Jacob. Edward didn't exactly approve of that...

"You know, Jacob, if you like, I could swap seats with you," He shrugged casually. Bella lightly slapped him.

"You know what, sped-ward," I heard Edward teeth clench together. He was smiling. "I'm quite happy back here, with Ness."

He purposley slung his arm around a very happy Renesmee, as to prove his point, and Edward's discomfort. Edward sighed.

"Leave them be, Edward. What do you think they'll do back there?" Bella whispered, but we all heard. I chuckled.

"They could do a lot. If Alice and Jasper can do it, so can they." Edward said, softening up. He smiled impishly at Alice and Jasper, who were sitting in front of each other. Alice stared wide eyes at Edward, while Jasper was frozen, staring at Alice for reasurrance.

"Ew," Renesmee said, screwing up her nose. "That's unpleasant."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, also screwing up his nose. Maybe because of the smell, or because of the sick picture everyone got from Alice and Jasper.

"In a car?! Really, guys?!" I said, breaking awkward silence. Alice shrilled nervously. We've just been sitting here. We haven't even began driving yet. Huh.

"Mmm..." Jasper mumbled. Uncomfortably.

"I would totally bump fists with you right now, if I could reach," I snorted, laughing to myself. Jasper laughed with me.

"Umm...Emmett, can we please get going? We're just sitting here, talking about where Alice and Jasper once made love. Let's go." Carlisle said. I could hear the authority in his voice. I chuckled, and started the engine. I grabbed Rosalie's hand from next to me, and drove out of the driveway.

The rain came down around us like a ton of bricks. I wonder what the weather would be like in Alaska...Hmm...It's usually just snowy. That means, for a human, it will be cold. I hope Renesmee packed warm things. Jacob doesn't need to worry. His skin is like a coat in itself. Screw a jacket.

I stared out on to the water soaked road in front of me. The car was unusually silent.

"Hey Alice! Would you like to tell us some more places you and Jasper have done it, seeing one place is already shared?" Jacob grinned from the back seat. He winked at me into the mirror.

Alice cringed. "I'd rather not."

"Aw! C'mon! Jasper!" Jacob said, resting his head on Jasper's seat. I heard several cars honk at our bright green car, and smiled.

"Umm...Eh...You know what, Alice?" Jasper said, happily."We should be proud of where we've...Umm..."

"Eh, why?!" Alice asked, looking confused. "Are you drunk?"

"Silly Alice." I said, shaking my head. "Vampire can't get drunk."

"Thanks, Emmett."

"You know...the top of that building was pretty fun!" Jasper said casually. Alice moaned, and put her face in her hands. Esme and Carlisle shuffled uncomfortably in their seats, while Renesmee and Jacob shuddered.

"That's nothing." I snorted. I saw Rose's head snap to face me, as she glared. I laughed.

"What?" Jasper hissed.

"I'm saying that's nothing. We did it in a store, in one of those bed shops, didn't we Rose?"

I heard her teeth clench together, as she stared at me in dismay. Esme and Carlisle gawked, while Bella and Edward laughed. I beamed.

"Did you really need to share that, Emmett, baby?" Rosalie forced a smile, and said it through her teeth. My face turned limp, as I thought of the wrath or the yelling at I was going to receive. I cringed, waiting for it.

But nothing came. I had a feeling this was Jasper doing...Then my emotions changed. I was so confused, I forgot what I was talking about.

"Eh...What were we talking about?" I asked dumbly. "I have totally forgotten. Jasper..."

I narrowed my eyes forward, as I still drove. I sighed. Dang.

Jasper smiled in triumph. I glared at him through the mirror. The I remembered a CD I brought...

"Edward, can you pass my bag, please?" I said, pointing to the bag at Edward's feet. He agreed, and passed me my bag. I braced the wheel with my legs. We were just going forward. No concentrating needed. I dug through my bag, and grabbed the CD. I passed my bag back to Edward, and took the disc out of the case. I pushed it in the player, and turned it up. Loud.

_The wheels on the bus go round and round! Round and round! Round and round! The wheel on the bus go round and round, all day long! The babies in the bus go waa,waa,waa! Waa,waa,waa..._

The travel music sounded through the car, and I smiled and the whole families expressions became annoyed. I sung along with the ridiculous music, dancing to the beat. Rosalie had her head in her hands, and shaking her head.

"How did I know this was going to happen?" Edward moaned playfully. "Haven't heard this one in awhile!"

"I know, right!" I replied. "I've missed it!"

The family except for Edward groaned, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sing along!" I boomed. I heard mumblings of the song around, and laughed. "You guys suck at this!"

Everyone was silent, and I scowled, and turned off the music. "You all are so boring!"

I took out the tape, and through it into the back. Everyone sighed in relief, and the silence began again.

"NICE CAR!" Somebody yelled from the black Sedan next to us. I nodded, and stuck my arm out the window. I looked pretty cool...

"Oh lord," Edward sighed.

The Sedan screamed past us, and I grinned.

"OW, ALICE, YOU HIT ME!" Bella howled. I smiled. "OUCH!"

"WELL, BELLA, YOU WERE PRACTICALLY SITTING ON ME!" Alice yelled back playfully. Suddenly Bella slapped Alice back, and Alice's mouth formed an 'o'.

Alice slapped Bella on the arm just like Bella had done to her, and Bella's mouth mirrored Alice's.

"Girls," I said, trying to imitate Carlisle's calm manor. Edward chuckled. "Don't make me turn this car around! I'll do it!"

Alice sat back and crossed her arms, and Bella scowled at me. I smiled at her.

"Love you Belly-Bear." I grinned.

She smiled back at me, and nuzzled into Edward's shoulder lovingly. I laughed at them. I'd love to hug Rose right now...

I looked at her, ans she smiled up at me. She grabbed my hand again, and held it to her face. I looked adorably at her...

"EMMETT!" Carlisle yelled, startling me. I looked forward, to see the car half way off the road. I cussed under my breath, and yanked my hand from her. I clutched the wheel with both hands, and swiftly put the car back on the road. We crossed the Canadian border, and I got excited. We're were closer!

"Now, Emmett, stop fantasising about Rose, AND WATCH THE ROAD!!" Edward yelled playfully, and hit me in the head. I bowed my head, and laughed.

"Sorry, Eddie."

He slapped me again for using the name he hated, and I laughed. The pine trees whooshed past me, reminding of home. There really was no place like it...

"Missing Forks already?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

"Emmett..." Alice asked me.

"Yeah, Ali?"

"Can we PLEASE do something, before I die of boredom?"

I chuckled. "Pfft, you think of something, then!"

"CAR COLORS!!" She squealed. Obviously, she'd just had a vision, and was freaking out. I let out a laugh, and everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Car colors?" Bella asked in a aloof voice.

"Yes, car colors." Alice snapped.

"What do you have to do?" Renesmee asked in the same tone.

"Well...Everyone in the car must choose a color, and count the number of cars with that same color that they see on the road." Alice explained effortlessly.

"I see." Edward, said nodding.

"Sounds easy enough. Now, the colors." Esme thought aloud. "Who wants what color?"

"Don't care." Everyone shrugged.

"Do I have to do everything myself?!" Alice said, playfully exasperated. I laughed. I've never laughed so much in my life!

"Alright, Edward, take red. Bella, take blue. Jasper, take black. Emmett, take white. Rosalie, take brown. Renesmee, take green, Jacob, take yellow, Esme take silver, Carlisle, take purple, and I'll take pink. Everybody get it?" She quickly planned out.

We all nodded, and the search began. Thank god for perfect memories, or I'd be screwed. The silence drowned on, as I scanned the cars. Green, white, white, red, blue...

I was taking white, so there was a hell of a lot of those. I soon became bored, but absent mindedly kept on counting. It seemed like hours past, till Alice sounded some kind of alarm. I looked back at her, confused. Where the hell did that noise come from?

She shrugged. "I came prepared."

"I'll say."

"Okay...Tell me how many of your colors you saw!" She squealed.

"Ok, I saw, 19 whites." I said.

"I saw 12 red." Edward said.

"I saw 19 blue." Bella said. I smiled at her because we have the same number.

"I saw 24 black. Gosh, there were so many!" Jasper said, using his arms. Alice giggled.

"I saw 3 brown. What a disgusting color." Rosalie said, screwing up her nose. I squeezed her hand tightly.

"6 green." Renesmee said simply.

"2 yellow. Who would want a yellow car?!" Jacob snorted. Alice growled, and I thought about her bright yellow car in our driveway.

"Sorry, Alice," He said, putting up his hands in defence. Alice softened.

"I saw 32 silver! Who would have thought!" Esme smiled. Her smiles seemed contagious.

"Hmm... 2 purples. Not a very common color at all." Carlisle said, thinking aloud. Ahh, Carlisle, always thinking...

"And...4 pinks! HA!" Alice giggled hysterically. "Wasn't that interesting? The most seen cars, were...Silver and Black. So Carlisle and Esme! Wow! And the least, are... Yellow and purple. Aww...Poor yellow."

I laughed out loud and her answer, and continued down the long stretch of road as the family began talking in their own little groups.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone-- Sorry bout the late update. These chaps have been hard to write for some reason. I think my minds going blank...Dang. But I'm still churning these out, thankgod :P**

Chapter 22

_Rosalie's POV_

"_...If your happy and you know it and you really want to show it if your happy and you know it clap your hands!"_

I moaned internally as Emmett's ridiculous music went on and on and on. It never stopped. Who the hell put that stupid tape in their anyway? I mean sure, I love Emmett, but his choice for road trip music was really getting on my nerves. I held back from just ripping the tape out of the player and snapping it in half. And plus, the smell of dog was repulsing.

Emmett and Edward had swapped driving, cause Emmett was getting bored. I refused to sit in the back near that dog, so I sat up front with Edward. The snow capped mountains went whooshing past us at a million miles an hour, as we got closer to Denali.

"Ugh...Edward?" Jacob said timidly.

"What, Jacob?" He nearly growled back. This had been a long trip with Jacob...

"Edward, please don't talk to him like that." Esme and Bella said at the same time. Emmett had swapped places with Edward, so now he was sitting next to Bella and Esme.

"I answered him!" He snapped back. I looked at him, with his jaw tight. He didn't look back.

"I need to make...A rest stop." Jacob whispered.

"Another one?!" Edward and I snarled. I heard Nessie rub Jacob's shoulder soothingly. "That's the fifth one this hour!"

"Hey, I have a 50 ounce bottle of water, in a 30 ounce bladder. Stop the car!" He hissed, making us all jump.

"Edward, I don't want wolf Jacob pee in my new van!" Emmett moaned. I smiled at him. Who would?

"Your van? It's MY van!" Alice said in her high soprano voice. I giggled.

"Um, hello! It's my van!" Jasper laughed. His face stiffened when I gave him a glare.

"Everyone stop. It's all of our vans. Calm down." Carlisle said in his usual calm manner. I think all of us being trapped in this car for five hours had made is all insane. They all sat back in their chairs, as Edward pulled the car to the kerb. Jasper pulled the car door open, as Jacob hopped outside and ran into the forest. I didn't notice, but he towed Renesmee behind him. I scowled. I thought he was going to the bathroom?

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN, GET BACK HERE!" Edward yelled into the distance. Of course she could hear him. Renesmee had been unusally teenager-ish latley. Dis-obeying Mom and Dad...

I heard her giggle from inside the bushes, and wondered what the hell she was doing. Did I even want to know?

Edward un-did his seat belt, till Bella put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He's already tense from Jacob, why was Ness pushing him?

"I'll go get them, Edward. You stay here." She said, and swiftly jumped out of the car and sprinted off into the bushes. It looked cold out there. Frost on the windows, snow on the trees. Not that it bothered us.

I heard Renesmee laugh again, and shuddered. Oh dear. This wasn't looking good for Renesmee.

_What the hell do you think she's doing?_ I thought.

"She is being a evil little vampire, that's what she's doing." Edward replied through his teeth.

"RENESMEE CULLEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I heard Bella squeal. Both Jacob and Renesmee stopped laughing, and their was silence. I looked around at all my family's faces, and they all looked grossed out, Emmett and Jasper were grinning, and Esme and Carlisle were huddled together, holding each other.

I didn't even want to know what they were doing.

_Bella's POV_

I sprinted into the forest swiftly, searching for my daughter and werewolf. I wasn't sure what they were doing, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

They're both adults, right? If what they were doing was adultery, that would be okay? Renesmee is nearly twenty (She got frozen at around eighteen, but, chronologically, she is twenty.) Jacob and her are husband and wife...Not that Edward cared. He wanted to protect his little girl...

"RENESMEE CULLEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I howled, sending shivers through the trees around me. Renesmee was giggling in Jacob's arms, as she was kissing her playfully. They both froze, and I stared at them. They were lying on a bed of dead pine needles...

I am so glad it wasn't Edward who found them.

"Oh my gosh, Jacob, Ness, what do you think you're doing?" I whispered, so the other's couldn't hear.

"We...We...Oh c'mon, Bells! Don't you understand! We got bored, and we missed each other..." Jacob whined.

"You were sitting in the same car, next to each other!" I hissed back. He shrugged.

"I love Edward and I miss him, but do I run off into the woods and kiss him, no I do not. So you can't. Now let's get back before anyone suspects anything." I said, finalising it. They both got up, and Jacob swung Renesmee over his shoulder. She giggled in delight, and I rolled my eyes playfully at them.

We emerged back out the the road, where the slippery ice would usually make any human fall over. A human that used to be me...

I sighed.

Edward leapt out of the car, and ran to Ness. I cringed, waiting for the yelling, but he grabbed her in a fatherly embrace. I smiled at them. He hugged her head closer by putting his hand on her bronze curls, and burying his face into her hair. That's adorable...

"You scared me, Ness." He sighed, stepping back, and looking at her face. "You could have been eaten by a bear."

He was rubbing his arms up hers, causing friction to make her warm. "Dad..." She groaned. My smile widened at their moment.

He turned to Jacob, and let go of Renesmee. "Now, you...If you're going to anything, don't do it out in the woods!"

I heard Jasper and Emmett's booming laughs, as Jacob's expression turned relieved. Renesmee walked over to me, and I swung her arm around her shoulders. I smiled down at her.

"Wow—You really have you dad around your little finger, just like always." I whispered into her hair.

"You bet, Mom. He's easy."

I chuckled, as we all piled back into the van. I took my place next to Emmett and the window, and settled in for more car songs, fights, and laughs.

"So, Jake, Ness, how was your little, ugh...Ride on the wild side?!" Emmett howled, going into hysterics with Jasper. They high - fived, and Edward was laughing along with them. He pulled out of the kerb, and we sped off again.

"Actually, Emmett, Bella interrupted." Jacob grinned at me. My eyes widened.

"Ew. Didn't need to know," Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie all said under their breath at the same time.

"Mmm...Me either. Oh jeez." I mumbled.

Edward chuckled at me, and blew me a kiss from the front seat. I giggled, and blew one back.

"Hey, Love birds, that enough. I don't want to get car sick." Jacob said, screwing up his nose from behind me. I glared at him.

"You can talk!"

He slumped back into his chair next to Ness, and I thought they were going to start making out. But they didn't. They just stared at each other, and occasionally kissed and hugged tighter. It was very cute. It was interesting watching them. Better than having Emmett next to me making farting noises and laughing at things I didn't even question.

"Hey Em," Rose whispered to him. He leaned forward. "How about we make a rest stop on the kerb?"

I cringed. They both nodded.

"Hey Eddi--" Emmett began.

"No."

I laughed at Edward and Emmett, as Emmett sulked back into his seat. Edward looked back at me, and winked. I grinned from ear to ear.

"It was worth a try." Rose shrugged. Emmett was mumbling something incoherent.

The sign for Denali flashed past me, and I heaved a sigh of relief. Yes! Nearly there. About time...I sighed. I was actually looking forward to seeing Kate and and Garrett and Carmen and Eleazar...And, um...Tanya. She still tries to make moves on Edward; she's very discreet about it. They're actually close friends, but that shouldn't bother me! I was being stupid! Overreacting, insane, ludicrous...

I shook my head to wash out the weird thoughts.

"Aw...The car songs CD finished." Emmett moaned, sulking. I saw Rose loosen up in her seat, and heave a sigh of relief. I think everyone was relieved.

The Alaskan city sped past us, as I saw the happy children running around in their hats and gloves. Building snow men. Having snow ball fights. That reminded me how much I don't like snow. Renesmee always loved it, though. Same with Emmett.

"Is it me or did it just get cooler?" Renesmee shuddered, huddling into the corner of the back seat. I smiled.

"Probably. You're the only one who's feels it." I laughed lightly.

"Dang." She sighed.

"Well I came prepared." Edward shrugged, and dug around at his feet. He pulled out a beanie and parker, and through it back to her. She grinned as she put them on.

"Thanks, Daddy." She said. Edward smiled back at her.

"I'm prepared for this weather. In fact, Ness, you could use me as a coat?" Jacob grinned suggestivley. Edward gritted his teeth.

"Jacob, what did I tell you?" He said threw his teeth. Jacob muttered something under his breath, and settled back into his seat.

I looked out the window, and saw a little boy get hit in the face with a big, wet snow ball. He giggled in response, and shook it off as he charged after another child with a ball of snow. I giggled at them. The children and houses began to disappear, as we got more and more out of the city. The snow covered Pine trees got thicker and thicker. We stopped the car to put on the snow chains, and we all took the chance to get out and walk around for awhile. I jumped out of the van and wandered over to Edward. I hugged him close to me, and buried my head into his chest.

"Are you insane, yet?" I whispered. His chest shook under me, as he chuckled.

"Hmm...Sure seems like it. Want to bring me back to reality?" He said.

"Sure."

I leaned up to kiss him, but only got half way before I got a huge, wet, cold, snow ball in the side of the head. I heard Emmett and Jasper's booming laugh, as I glared at them. I un-wound my arms around Edward's waist, and tightened my fists together.

"EMMETT!" I screamed, and chased after him. I scooped up a ball of snow, and threw at at Emmett. He ducked out of the way, and the ball of snow his the tree behind him. I laughed.

Renesmee and Jacob were making a snow man to the left of our snow fight adorably. They looked so cute, laughing together.

Esme and Carlisle were leaning against a snow covered tree next to them, holding hands. The snow was nearly burying them, as they whispered to each other. Alice and Rosalie we making snow angels, as they lay in the snow, not affected by the temperature. Everyone looked so happy...

The snow chains were already attached now, but everyone was having too much fun with the snow. That sounded unusual. I didn't like snow when I was human, but living in America, you soon got used to it. Even if it was cold, and wet, and slippery.

I scooped up yet another ball of snow, and hurled it at Jasper. I hit him in the shoulder, and he howled with laughter. Wow. I'd actually hit him. Maybe I wasn't so uncoordinated. Pssh. Yeah right...

"Bella! Look out!" Alice squealed, but it was too late. I heard the gasps around me, as Emmett poured a huge lump of snow on my head. It would probably be a bucket full, but I wasn't sure. I was too busy fuming as the snow seeped threw my clothing.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" I screamed, and ran at him. He howled with laughter, as I chased him around the small clearing. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie watched from the side lines, snickering. I envied them. They were DRY!

"Emmett get back here SO I CAN MURDER YOU!" I yelled, and jumped onto his back. I playfully hit him on his head, and I dug the snow out of the crevices of my jacket and pants. I dumped it on his head, and down his shirt. I leaped off his back, and crossed my arms. I smiled as he shook himself off from the snow.

"Wow, Bella," He laughed. He came over to me, and patted the top of my head. "You can be surprisingly evil."

I giggled. "Yeah, I've been told that before."

He let out a booming laugh,a s he walked over to Alice and Rosalie. They were in stitched; and I mean, doubled over their stomachs. The sight of Emmett and I must have looked funny.

I felt a set off arms slither around my waist, and I grinned as I leant my head back into his chest. He rested his head on mine, as we watched Renesmee and Jacob continue to build their snowman.

"Aren't they adorable?" I sighed. Edward's arms tightened around me. "Edward..."

"Sorry. Just seeing her with Jacob...It feels...Like..." He said, struggling to find the correct words.

"Like?"

"Like I'm letting her go."

My heart turned to mush, as I sighed. "Of course you're not. She is still the little three year old who read at an adult level. She will always be our daughter. Don't you want her to be happy?"

"You know I do."

"The there shouldn't be a problem, Edward." I said, turning around to face him. I held both of his hands, and squeezed them tight. I leaned up to kiss him, and he complied. He chuckled.

"Okay, okay! Is everybody finished frolicking in the snow?" Esme grinned, as Carlisle and her stood up, and walked over to us. They took in the sight of all of us; Rosalie and Alice lying in the snow, Ness and Jake building snow men, Emmett and Jasper throwing snow balls at each other, me covered in snow, and Edward keeping me "warm"...I knew it made Esme happy. Esme and Carlise's hair were covered in little pieces of ice, just like the rest of us. Carlisle picked some out of his hair, and flicked it at Esme. She giggled.

"Um...I think we're done. I want to play in the snow at the Denalis!" Renesmee said, clapping her hands.

"Sure you can!" Esme said, smiling.

"Oh," Ness said, dancing over to the van. She grabbed something out of her bag, and sprinted back over to us. She took out a pink camera, and snapped a picture of Jacob making a goofy face next to their snow man. He had three levels, and a top hat. Sticks as arms, and another one as a nose. He was very cute.

"Alright, I'm done." Renesmee said, sneaking a quick look back at her snow man. "We should see if it's still there on the way back."

"That's a good idea." I said, as I climbed into the van. Edward decided to sit with me in the back, while Alice drove. We all drove around the same speed, so we'd be there in the same time as if Edward was driving. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, as Alice pulled out of the kerb. I smiled at him.

"So what do you want to do for the next half hour?" Alice asked excitedly.

Esme was sitting in the front seat with Alice. Renesmee and Jake took their original seats. Rosalie was in the back with Carlisle and Jasper. Edward, Em and I were in the seat in front of them. I heard Jacob murmuring something to Ness in the back, but I ignore it. I'd had enough of their intimacy for one day, thank-you very much.

" I would suggest Eye Spy, but Eddie would cheat." Emmett shrugged. "And so would Ali, for that matter."

"Mmm...True." Edward said, nodding. Emmett laughed.

"I know what we could do. We could remember." Esme suggested, with a warm smile. "Remember what's happened in the past. Or, in the present."

"Okay."I smiled. Everyone nodded.

"Oh! I remember when Emmett was five, and he thought the tree outside his room was a 'big, slimy, scary monster'." Esme grinned at Em. "And I had to hug him till he fell asleep."

"Aw, Em!" Alice squealed, and hugged looked back at Emmett. I smiled at him from next to me. Emmett looked really embarassed.

"Aw, honey, you're so cute." Rose giggled, and leant up into the seat I was sitting on and kissed Emmett's cheek.

"Okay, okay. Another memory?" Emmett asked. "How about, when I played that prank on Bella, where I told her Edward was attacked by witches. And Bella is like 'There's no such thing as witches!' And I just cracked up!"

Emmett seemed so excited by this fact, but I wasn't so thrilled. It was a mean trick, for a second, before I realised witches are fake.

"Oh, I remember I tried to explain to Em where your funny bone is, but he kept on saying there was no such thing. It took a while to persuade him." Carlisle said, chuckling. I laughed. I remembered that well. Alice and I came in from hunting, and found Carlisle in his study, with Emmett, who was holding up his elbow. I laughed.

"What about when that guy hit on you on the plane to Ireland, Rosie?" Emmett howled, holding his stomach. He was laughing so hard, I thought he was going to explode.

"That wasn't very funny," Rosalie said, the corners of her mouth tugging up. "He touched my thigh, and nearly kissed me. He was revolting!"

I laughed.

Edward was shaking with laughter beside me.

"I remember Emmett's first day of high school..." Jasper said. "We all walked with him into the building, and Rose got all jealous because of the other girls hitting on Emmett. I remember she grabbed you and nearly crushed you in front of everyone. You practically said. 'Trespassers will be prosecuted. Stay away from my property.'" Jasper began laughing like a Hyena, and we all did the same.

"Gosh, Rose," I laughed. "You're fierce."

"So that's what happened on the first day, kids?" Esme and Carlisle laughed together. "I haven't heard that story."

"Oh my gosh, Emmett, I remember Jasper explaining to you about the birds and the bees." Alice giggled from the driver's seat. "We talked about it nearly all night, and we all agreed Jasper would do it."

"Well, his _parents_ should of done it." Jasper said, glaring at Esme and Carlisle playfully. "It would have been more traditional."

"Pssh, right. I'm sorry, sweetheart, but that wouldn't have happened. It's way to risky to poison his mind." Esme chuckled.

"So I have to poison his mind? Ha. Well it's too bad, cause he loves it now." Jasper said, grinning. Em punched him lightly in the shoulder from behind me. "It's true. Actually, we should blame it on Bella and Edward. They're the ones who gave him the idea."

I sank into Edward's shoulder in embarrassment; Edward hid his face as well. I would have flushed red if I was human. Why were we on this subject? Again?!

"Stop it, guys, you're embarrassing Bella." Edward laughed.

"Okay, okay we'll stop. What about the time when Renesmee and Emmett broke Esme vase, and Esme was on the warpath when she got home?" Jacob burst into loud guffaws.

"I wasn't on the war path for long. I mean, Emmett and Renesmee just looked up at me, and I was already soft. No more anger was left." Esme chuckled, looking adorably at Em and Ness.

I laughed.

"But I have to say, Emmett, one of our best pranks was when we got Edward to come down the stairs in that dress, and video tape it." I smiled at Emmett. Edward gasped in surprise.

"Oh yeah, that would genius!" Emmett said, giving me a high five. Edward's arm tightened around me.

"That's what I get when I avoid the sex story?" He laughed into my ear. A shiver rolled down my spine.

"Well, it was a memorable prank. Two-thousand hits on You Tube." I said nervously. He chuckled.

Emmett, Jaz and Jake burst into loud laughs, which went through the whole car, to make everyone else laugh. Even Edward.

"Wow, Edward, you're a celebrity." Carlisle chuckled at his favourite son.

"An internet celebrity, sure. Big hit in Missouri." Emmett said matter-of-factly.

We turned into a familiar street, that I'd visited before. Well, it wasn't a street, more like...A maze. Just like our driveway back in Forks. The winding one, that is. Wow. The whole place was shrouded in Pine trees and mist. Oh, and snow. Can't forget that, seeing it's everywhere.

"Wow, this is exactly like our driveway." Emmett said, nodding.

"Well, it's out of city, and inconspicuous." Carlisle answered him. Emmett nodded, taking it all in.

I heard a door open, and five vampires stepped out of their huge, white, estate.

**Well that is it. More on the Denali house next chapter. Hope you liked it. **

**REVIEW!!**

**xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone-I'm deeply sorry if my last couple of chapters didn't entertain you- I thought it would be funny to have a road trip, but oh well. ANYWHO,**

**Here is chapter 23. Hope u like : )**

_Rosalie's POV_

"Oh my gosh, Cullens!" Tanya squealed, running to Carlisle and throwing her arms around Carlisle's neck. Where does the girl get the energy from? "Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and...Renesmee, and...Jacob! What a surprise!"

I rolled my eyes at her failed attempt to cover up her dislike for Jacob. I think she was truly surprised to see Ness, though.

I felt a set of arms around me, and turned to who I was suddenly hugging. It was Kate.

"Rose!"

I gasped, at seeing my friend. "Kate! How have you been! Long time no see!"

She beamed. "It's been too long! I've missed you guys!"

I sighed. It really had been too long. A couple of years, I think. Not that any of us change, except for Nessie, but she stopped growing awhile ago.

I turned my heard to the right, where Emmett had Eleazar in a bear hug. Like, a bone crushing one. I nearly yelled to him to let go of him, but Esme beat me to it. I laughed. Kate and I exchanged another grin, before Tanya got to me. I hugged her quickly, before moving on to Carmen. I'd never been that close to Tanya, but we were friends, I guess. Not as close as Kate and I. But Carmen had to be the nicest of the family, in my opinion.

"Hello, Rosalie! It is so nice to see you! I've missed you all so much!" She said excitedly, holding on to my arms at my waist. I held hers, to.

"Hello, Carmen! I have missed you all, too." I said, smiling. I looked around the front yard as the rest of my family greeted our cousins. Everyone seemed so happy, to all be together again. Last time we were all together, was...Wow, probably something like, forty years ago. We had to move away, because people imaginations got a little out of control. I snickered.

Eleazar appeared next to Carmen, chuckling to himself. I assumed it was Emmett.

"I surprised you got away from Em. He's a hugger." I laughed. Carmen and Eleazar laughed with me. "Hello, Eleazar."

"Greetings, Rosalie! It's been too long."

"It sure has," I said, touching his shoulder before walking to Garrett. His nape at his neck was sliding loosely down his hair, like it was oiled. Just how he always looked.

"'Afternoon, Rosalie. How are you today?" He said, grinning, then kissing me on the cheek. I returned the gesture.

"I'm very...um...How to explain it," I struggled for the right word. "Tired? After that trip?"

He raised his eye-brows in confusion. "Tired?"

"Well, not, tired, but...Sort of, bored? After our road trip." I chuckled. Gosh, what was the right word?

"Road trip? I thought you got a plane!" He laughed out loud. It sounded like something he would think...

"Yeah, Emmett's idea. Didn't you see out van?" I said, turning around, and gesturing towards the bright green van behind us. He let out a loud laugh. Everyone turned to us, and began laughing too. They immediately knew exactly what we were talking about.

"I think we are all exhausted after that trip. And plus, it's getting dark!" Carlisle said, smiling. "Why don't we head inside? I don't want to sound rude, but Renesmee is a little bit cold."

Typical Carlisle. So polite, all the time.

"No, not at all! I agree, let's get inside. Oh Renesmee, you poor thing!" Tanya said, dancing over to Ness. Even with that big coat on, she was still cold.

I looked down at the snow covered grass. I could see the green through the snow, and the occasional spot of green. It looked nice.

I stepped up on to the porch of the Denali house, where Tanya pushed the door open.

The whole house was just how I remembered it. You walk through the front door, and straight away you see indoor porch. There is a staircase on the left of the room, where you get on to the porch. Five doors were lined up evenly across the porch. On the ground, there was numerous white couches a lot like ours. The whole place was made of a wood, just like a lodge. It was a very elegant, yet casual place. **(A/N: Sorry if I explained that horribly. I have a picture of it in my head, and I tried to describe it...)**

"You've kept the place so nice," Esme sighed, looking around. "Not that I didn't think you were capable."

"Thanks so much, Esme." Eleazar grinned politley.

I felt a set of warm arms slither around my waist, and the weight of someone's weight on my shoulder. I leaned back into Emmett's shoulder, and sighed. He chuckled.

His hands wound together with mine at my sides, as he kissed my cheek, then my neck. I returned the gesture, by touching his cheek, and pulling his face to mine. I softly pressed my lips to his cheek, and then a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Whoa, whoa, ya'll. Save that for later, please, before I upchuck?" Jacob snorted arrogantly. I glared at him for wrecking out sweet moment. He instantly put his hands up as if in surrender.

"Leave them be, Jake." Bella chuckled. "It's not like you haven't seen any of it before."

"True." He shrugged, and wound his arm around Renesmee's small waist. She smiled in adoration.

I sighed.

"So, what we going to do tonight?" Emmett asked Kate. She giggled.

"Well... Do you know what date it is?" She said, her voice darkening an octave. I raised my eye-brows.

"Um...October 31st?" Carlisle asked, glancing down at his watch. Then it dawned on me.

It was halloween.

Emmett's arms un-wound from my waist, and I saw his jump up at down next to me. He looked like he was going to squeal, he was so excited.

"Ohmygodohmygod." He said, clapping his hands. "How could I forget?! It's my favourite time of the year!"

"More then christmas?" I asked.

"It's a tie."

"Aah." I murmured, as if all was understood.

"Well we have to do something fun!" He boomed, a huge grin on his face. "TRICK OR TREATING!"

We all sighed.

"Emmett..." I moaned, and folded my arms. I can't believe he hasn't realised we can't...

"We can't eat candy." Alice said, her voice sad. Clearly, she was disappointed as well. Even I felt a little disappointed. It could have been fun, dressing up...

"You know I'm always here." Jacob snorted. "I love candy. I'm sure Ness does as well."

"It's alright." Nessie shrugged.

"Then it's settled." Carlisle said, clapping his hand together. "Let's go trick or treating."

"Well, we don't have any costumes. Dang," I sighed, looking down. I felt Emmett sigh in sadness behind me. I felt a little sorry for him. He was so happy.

I noticed Alice disappeared from the room, and I heard outside rummaging around in the back seat of the van. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, as did everyone else.

Alice was back in a flash, with colorful bits of felt, hats, and all sorts of masks. I narrowed my eyes further.

"Like I wasn't prepared. I'm glad you all think so much of me." Alice giggled, dumping the rest of the costumes on the floor.

"Alice..."I mumbled in surprise. "Why didn't you... Didn't you..."

"Tell anyone?"

"Yeah, that."

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I knew it was going to be fun!"

Emmett's mood perked up again, and he began jumping again. He grabbed Alice in a massive bear hug, and shook her around. I was ready for Alice to crack and fall to the floor, but she just giggled like crazy. I laughed at them.

"Oh dear...What are we all going as?" Esme said, worry creasing her perfect face.

"Emmett...Let me go...Now!" Alice croaked. Emmett go of her, and she went tumbling to the floor. She picked herself up quickly, and brushed herself off.

"Well... Esme, you'll be going as a...Marge Simpson." Alice smiled, and threw Esme a bright green dress, blue hair, and red shoes and pearls. Esme left the room the change.

"Emmett, you're going as a clown, Jasper, you're going as a cowboy, Carlisle, you're an evil doctor, Rosalie..."

I took in my breath, waiting.

"You're going as a that women from Watchmen. With the really tight clothes? Well, yeah, her."

My lips puckered. Who was she ? I'd never heard of her.

"She is so hot! You're going to look soo pretty Rosie." He grinned. I smiled back. Alice threw me the skimpy yellow and black body suit, and I left to put it on.

I leapt swiftly up the stairs, and into the guest bathroom. I removed my clothes, and slid on the way too tight suit. The fabric was sticking to me like it was wet, and it was hard to move in it. I shrugged it off, but glanced down at the plunging neck line. Cool.

I walked back down the stairs, and Emmett's eyes were trained on me. I noticed Esme in her Marge Simpson costume, Jasper in his cowboy outfit, Emmett in his clown outfit, and Carlisle in his sinister doctor costume. Carlisle had crazy grey hair, and blood splattered all over his white trench coat. He looked very good. Very...Evil.

"Wow, Rose, you looK very nice." Bella said, smiling politely at me.

"Thanks, Bella." I said, returning the smile. "Isn't it a little...Tight?" I pulled the fabric off my skin, and let it snap back into to place to prove my point.

"Pssh, no, I like it." Emmett grinned. I smiled back.

"Gosh, Esme. You look...blue." I said, laughing. She glared at me playfully.

Emmett's wig was multi-coloured. He was wearing huge clown shoes, and an attached bright red nose. He looked very...Emmett.

"I can't see any change in him." I said, pointing to Emmett. Everyone burst into loud guffaws, as Emmett stood there looking embarrassed. I laughed. God I'm so evil.

"Kate, Garret! You two are going to go as a zombie couple!" Alice said, jumping up and down, then throwing Kate the costumes. Garrett raised his eye-brows, but they left the room. "Tanya! Go and change into your _Alice_ outfit!"

Everyone gasped.

"I'm going as you?" Tanya said, her mouth falling open. I held in my giggles.

"Pfft, yeah you are. Go and change! I'll be up to help you in a minute."

Tanya shrugged, and sprinted upstairs.

"And Bella...Go, go, go! You're going to be a rabbit! Edward! You're going to be a duck! And me...I'm superwomen." Alice squealed, throwing everyone their costumes.

Oh boy.

**A/N: **_I am STILL laughing to myself. I HAD to do something like that, sometime. Sorry for the late __update, but been really busy. : )_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **_Omg, I am so sorry for the delay. I have so many things going on, and sometimes I just don't have time. I deeply apologise, and I am so sorry, again. Hope you enjoy. _

Emmett's POV

The man at the door was large, and he held a huge bucket of candy. His eyes widened at us awhile he looked at all of our faces. Maybe it was our age, as well, which contributed to the shock. He trained his eyes on Kate, which Garrett wasn't very happy about, clearly. We all held our jack – o – lantern carriers close to our chests.

"Trick or treat?" Esme said in a hushed voice. She was at the front, and the man began pouring the candy into each of our carriers. His whole bucket became empty, and he went to refill it as he closed the door. I laughed hard at his still shocked expression as we walked off his porch.

"Oh my god, did you see how he stared at all of you?" Jake laughed, as we walked down the street. I laughed with him.

"I know. I thought Garrett was going to break that guys neck!" I laughed, holding my stomach. Rose chuckled under my arm.

Everyone's hilarious costumes still amused me to no end – I couldn't stop laughing when I looked around at each of them. Luckily Jasper was snapping pictures. I can use this as black mail later.

We came to the next house quickly, which was extremely dark. It looked worn and dis – owned... Did anyone even live here?

We walked hesitantly walked up the porch steps, and Carlisle knocked on the door. I heard kids miles away squeal in delight as they counted their candy.

The door flew open, to reveal a man that looked tired and un – healthy. He had deep purple bags under his eyes, and stains on his shirt. His face was un – shaven and scruffy. Alice and Rose screwed up their noses.

"Trick or treat!" We all sounded, smiling.

"What?" His husky voice growled. He narrowed his eyes at all of us. "You're all like... 30."

"Excuse me!" Nessie's voice grunted, stepping forward. "We are all _under_ 30!"

"Renesmee..." Bella and Edward said, touching their daughters shoulder. She shrugged them off.

"That's still pretty old for trick or treaters." He mumbled, and screwed up his nose. "So go away."

"That is so rude!" Renesmee huffed, throwing her hands up in the air. This girl had some attitude! "Just because we're not living in a dark, depressing house and are not un – clean does not mean we cannot trick or treat you jerk!" She retorted, and stepped back. I was stunned – I think we all were.

"Renesmee Cullen!" Esme said in shock, as the man slammed the door. "That was rude."

"He was being so mean!" She wailed, her bronze curls bobbing.

"But that doesn't mean we forget our manners." Edward said, his fatherly instincts coming through. I chuckled.

"We never forget them." Bella said, agreeing with them. "Even when people are being jerks, like he was."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

We all walked in silence to the next house, which looked like a family house. There were toys strewn around in the front yard. It reminded me of my childhood. I sighed. I missed being a little trouble – making – had – family – wrapped – around – my – little – finger little child.

We came to the door, which was already open. Some cheerful people came to the door, with kids hanging off of them. They looked a little tired, but it's understandable.

"Hey, guys!" The blonde man cheered, taking a bucket full of candy from a table near the door. "Take some!"

We all took a handful, and stuffed in our carriers. We left immediately, and onto the net house.

We'd decided not to go to every house in Denali. After all, there weren't that many in the forest, where Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen lived. We had venture a little out into the city, though.

We knocked on the next house's door, to find a little girl in her pajamas. She smiled up at us, as we yelled, "trick or treat!"

She had the cutest expression on her face, as if she was thinking. "Trick!"

We all went silent. We weren't expecting that.

"OK. Little girl, here is a joke for you. But I'll only tell you if you give us some candy afterwards." I said, getting down on my knee. Rosalie was looking at the little girl with such adoration it hurt to watch. The little girl nodded.

She had chest nut coloured hair, which cascaded down her back like a waterfall of chocolate. She was pale, with eyes that matched her hair. It reminded me of a little Bella. I heard Carmen, Esme, Rose and Bella all murmur, "She is so adorable!" But I wanted to tell her my joke.

"OK, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She said, clapping her hands together. "Tell tell tell!"

"Is your refrigerator running?" I asked. She had the same perplexed expression.

"I'll go check!" She giggled, and ran into her house. We all broke into cooing sounds, at how cute she was. She thought I was serious!

She returned after a few minutes, with a sad face. "I had to get in there, and see if it was cold, but it wasn't. So, no, sorry, but it isn't."

We all began cooing again, as her eyes welled up with tears. The things little kids do!

"Aw, don't cry! All I know is you better go catch it!" I said, touching her on the nose. She giggled, and wiped away her tears.

"So... Do you want some candy?" She asked, smiling again. "My Mommy gave me heaps. She's in the shower right now, and Daddy's at work. My older brother is here though. Sorry they couldn't talk to you."

"It's OK, honey." I said, as she poured some candy onto each of our carriers. She then closed the door, after flashing a smile, and a timid wave.

"She is the cutest thing ever!" Rose sighed, wrapping her arm around my torso. "I never realised how good you are with kids."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I love them."

She sighed again, as we continued to walk down the emptying streets.

We made it to nearly every house in the street, after that little girl's house. Only one person told us to go away, and that was a old man with a cane. We did. I was afraid he would kill someone with that evil cane. He did hit my legs, my it didn't hurt of course. I had to pretend it did.

Everyone else was cheery and happy to feed us candy – By the end we had all of our containers full to the brim. Jacob will have a lot of chocolate to eat.

As soon as we got home, he began eating... and eating... and eating till he could eat no more and he nearly threw up. Esme had to warn him many times before he listened. Carlisle also said candy can rot your teeth if you eat too much. Jake stopped then, and pushed it all to the side. "I'll finish it tomorrow."

We didn't change into our clothes until after midnight. They were too much fun! Alice and Jaz snapped photos of everyone before we all took it all off.

"Thanks, Ali, for the costume." I said, giving her back my clown suit. "I am going to miss being a clown."

"But you're always a clown." She giggled, and collected everyone's costumes. I glared at her playfully.

Not only that, but Jacob said, with much alarm, he smelt more werewolves. He got worried, but said he didn't want to leave Ness alone. He'd said, "Another time, I'll check it out."

Rosalie's POV

I was absolutely freaking out.

I had just realised, only a couple of hours ago... Louis wasn't here. He should have been, awhile ago. A long time ago, actually.

"Tanya?" I said, and walked into the kitchen and sat beside her on the bench. "Where is Louis?"

I hushed my voice so she could hardly make it out. Her face turned sad.

"He... He left us." She said, and sighed.

My mouth gaped open as I took in what she had said. Louis left Denali? What? Why? When? How?

"When?" I asked, nearly un – able to speak.

"About, six months ago." She said, her voice dropping an octave. "The Volturi came."

My dead heart stopped beating – The Volturi? The Italian scum I needed to worship, but I couldn't help but hate at the same time? Had they killed him?

"Oh no," I said, my voice breaking on the last word. Why would they have done that?

"It's not why you think." She said. My face must have turned to shock, because I could no longer move myself. "They wanted him."

I was puzzled. The Volturi... Wanted him? What does that mean?

"We were sad to let him go." She sighed, looking down. "I became quite close to him, actually."

I could sense the adoration in her voice – They had been a lot more than friends. "That is great, Tanya! Have you told Esme and Carlisle?"

"You said I could not mention Louis to them," She said, her voice coming out in a hiss. "They couldn't know, remember?"

I do remember the conversation clearly, as if it was embedded in my mind. It was when I was explaining to Tanya about Louis, and his situation.

"I know, I said that." I said, defensive after her use of tone. "I'm sorry."

"Mmm, so am I. Did he have that gift before?" She murmured, and looked down. I could see this conversation had really made her feel upset.

On the bright side,she would stop chasing Edward.

But, a gift? Louis had a gift? "A gift?"

"Yes, you didn't know? He's a lot like Jasper. When you sad, he can lift you up." She muttered, as if it was casual. I scowled. I remember that.

"That's right, I remember." I said, biting my lip. How could I have forgotten him? He had surely forgotten me, that's for sure.

"He says he'll come back for me," Tanya said. "But I couldn't go to Italy, because my family is here."

"You chose your family over your mate?" I asked, surprised. That's an unusual thing to do.

"I know what your thinking," She sighed, " I shouldn't have let him go."

"No, if he wanted to go, it's fine..." I mumbled, secretly sad.

"No, I meant, he was yours. I should have made him stay."

Her usage of words confused me – He was mine? How so? "What?"

"Well, you two were the best of friends. He never stopped talking about you until he left, you know." She said, then sighed. "He loved you."

"I know, he did. He helped me through tough times. He was a great friend." I said, staring out the window as the rain came down outside.

"Yeah, he was a good person." She said, in a sad voice. "I miss him so much."

Edward walked into the kitchen, then, looking at us in confusion. "Louis?"

"He was a friend of ours, Edward. Don't say anything to Emmett, please." I said, as Tanya and I looked up at him. He didn't look angry, he looked... Understanding.

"Ok, if you want me two." Edward said, smiling crookedly at us. "I'm sorry I interrupted."

"It's fine," Tanya and I mumbled, and I stood up, and straightened myself out.

The feelings I felt were indescribable. I made a pact to myself that I would go and visit him, even if he is part of the Volturi. I owe him that, after he helped me.

I would bring Tanya as well. She clearly loved him, but didn't want to show weakness. I understood that. We would go secretly-- say to Emmett that we're going on a girl's weekend. He would understand.

_Edward, if you tell him, I will shred you into little pieces and give you to Renesmee for Christmas._ I thought, glaring at the floor. Tanya was staring at the ground, and I heard Edward's laugh from the living room.

"We'll go see him." I whispered to her. She looked up at me, a smile spreading onto her face. "I promise."

"Thanks, Rosalie."

We both walked out into the living room, a weight off our shoulders.

I sat down beside Emmett, and cuddled into his side.

For once in a few months, I felt as if everything had ended. The drama, I mean. Emmett loved me, I loved him, we all loved each other-- and that was all we needed.

_And that, my friend, is the end._

_I have been neglecting this story-- I can't deny it. I have had so much on my plate latley, and I just didn't have time._

_I might do something else with it, like little Emmett's little funny moments as a kid. The important phases in his life that didn't describe in "Little Emmett". Awkward stages, funny stages..._

_So it hasn't ended quite yet. Stay tuned. _


End file.
